One of the Family
by SilentTearsGentleTouches
Summary: Bella is part of the Volturri and she is sent on a mission by Aro that she has to examine the Cullen's. She is told not to get attached, but will Edward change her into something different, with a little love and kindness. Full summery inside
1. Like a Daughter

"Bella," Aro called from the steps of the library. That is where I spent most of my time these days. It kept me sane, and reminded me of the human life I once had many years ago.

Aro was very close to me. He looked at me as though I was his daughter, yet I was only one of his guards, nothing more and nothing less.

I looked up from my book with my red eyes aglow.

"Yes Aro?" I asked, I didn't like being bothered or interrupted while I was reading, but he was the head of everything and whenever he spoke to someone, he normally demanded that they responded.

"I need you to find Jane and Alec and join me in the main hall, there is a very important mission that I have for you three. I will explain," Aro exited the room as I slowly closed my book that I was reading.

I was reading about the America's. That's where I was born and raised for 18 years. My story starts back in Washington state, in a little town called Forks. That's where I grew up with my mother and father. They were great, treated me like any family should. I was happy living there. All my 18 years I was just a normal girl going to school every day and giving my parents hugs, but that one fateful night I made a mistake of going out with some friends way to late.

There were these guys. I shuddered at the memory that was so long ago. The harassed my friends and I. One of my friends died that night and I was on the brink of death. I could picture it clearly in my mind.

Blood dripping from my thighs spilling onto the asphalt, body trembling, vision lost from blood pouring from a cut in my head. I couldn't move. Either I didn't want to move, or I wasn't physically capable of doing so.

There was a dark shadowy figure about five feet from where I lay. My mind was telling me to get up and run away before I ended up dead, but I was fare to weak to do so.

They stepped closer and I realized that it was a man, very pale and deathly looking. He ran a finger over my cheek looking deeply into my eyes. I took note that his eyes were red and that he didn't seem like a threat.

My body relaxed, but the trembling never eased up. I let out a large gasp as he picked me up in his arms. He was freezing.

"Wh-o are you?" I muttered. It was a struggle to keep my mind focused on what was going on. I didn't know what to do. Should I fight back, let him take me to wherever he was going, or listen to what he had to say to me.

"I'm here to save you, it might burn a little bit, but I'm going to make you all better, you have such potential Bella," His hair was long and black and lay flat on his shoulders. He didn't look like he was from this time period.

He looked much older and wiser. "Who are you? I managed to mumble.

"My name is Aro and I'm going to make you into something great, you will thank me for this when you wake," Without giving me time to respond. Something cool and hard was piercing the flesh at my neck. My mouth fell ajar as my neck began to burn, like fire was being put directly into my blood stream. That's when it hit me that this man was biting me. Why was he biting me? I asked myself. I was dying and here he was biting me with his fangs? That didn't make any sense. Humans didn't have fangs, not that I was aware of. Maybe he wasn't a human. His name was Aro and here I lay in his arms limp and being bitten.

"What are you doing?" I asked. It became hard to think straight as the fire was ripping through my body.

He pulled his mouth away, blood dripping down the sides of his lips. My stomach lurched. That was my blood.

"You will thank me when you wake,"

I was taken into the depth's of the fire.

I shook those old thoughts away. He saved me that night, but it wasn't easy for Charlie and Renee to handle, seeing me supposedly dead in the coffin. It broke their hearts and that wasn't what I wanted. I lived and that wasn't fair to put them through my death, at such a young age.

Aro had taken me back with him to the land where he lived. In Volterra, Italy. This is where I remained and this is where I was to stay.

I stood from my laying down position and went to find Jane and Alec. They were their waiting outside the doors of the library.

"We were wondering when you would emerge from your chambers in the library," She cracked a small smile. If she ever did smile it was because something cruel was going on, or when she spoke to me.

We walked in silence to Aro.

"Welcome, now this is going to be a long and somewhat difficult mission that I want you three to go on. Bella, it will be most challenging for you," Aro looked into my eyes. I slowly nodded my head understanding that this was serious business, but I knew I could handle it, I was strong enough. I had enough training."You three are to go to America in the state of Washington," Aro's eyes flickered toward me. He knew what was running through my mind without even needing to touch me.

"There you will find the small town of Forks, I have been informed that there is a coven taking residency there, they go by the name Cullen. There are 7 of them. Now this isn't the kind of mission that you will be expecting, we are just taking in some information on them. I would like you three to go there and watch them, see what they do, what they are like and if they may be a threat to us." Aro was about to turn away, but something else caught his mind. "Oh and if any of them happen to have a special power, please don't hesitate to ask them to join us, that's something we need more of, now this will take over a period of a few months, can you do this for me?" I knew he was asking all three of us , but he was mainly asking me.

We all nodded or heads. "You two are dismissed, Bella come with me, Jane, you and Alec should feed, I don't know what the feeding conditions will be like there," Aro ushered them and brought me to his side with his arm around my shoulder.

"Bella, please tell me if this is going to be to difficult for you, I can send someone else," He looked into my eyes with gentle eyes.

"It will be of no difficulty to me, those years are long gone and I think I should be fine, you have nothing to worry about," He patted me on the shoulders and pulled me into a hug. It was cold and hard like always, but it was loving. I knew he loved me. "Your like a daughter to me Bella, I don't want to cause you pain," He whispered. I nodded my head slowly pulling away from the hug.

"I will be fine, I'll come back immediately if something were to go wrong, I will not fail you father," I often found myself calling him that. He was like a father figure to me, but he could never replace my real parents.

"Good, now flee my child, you need to feed before you take off, I don't want you getting hungry when you are there," I smiled as he let me go. I could do this. "Oh and Bella one more thing," I turned back to him as he called me back with his words as he had forgotten to tell me something.

"Don't get attached, whatever you do, I want you to come back the same Bella," That wouldn't be a problem would it.

A/N: So what did you think of the prologue. I just thought of this not to long ago. Tell me what you think and if I should continue with it. Thanks again.


	2. Vampire Vision

I pierced the neck of the human that now lay limp beneath me. I was murdering this person, killing this person for my own food? When I first started drinking humans blood, it bothered me because I was killing an innocent person, but now it didn't really affect me that much.

The warm blood poured into my veins and I was giving that high of feeling strength course through my body.

I felt refreshed, like I could do anything.

"Are you ready to leave?" I turned to Jane. She stood before me with that same uninterested expression on her face.

I slowly nodded my head and wiped the leftover blood off my face. "Yes, let's go," I was full on blood and knew that I could handle myself around humans. I didn't feel the blood lust when I was full.

We had to board a plane to get to America, just because we were vampire's didn't mean that we could run across water.

I sat impatiently on the plane. It was going way to slow for me. Jane, Alec and I were forced to wear American clothes, so that we didn't stand out as much. They were so different from what I was used to, but I remembered a long time ago when I used to wear these everyday for school. I thought back to my human life. I remembered all of my friends, my father and mother. I was sure that they were long gone by now, but it would still sting a little bit coming back to the place where I grew up.

"Isabella, please stop squirming in your seat, we will get there soon enough," Jane shot death glares at me from my movements in the seat.

I very quietly hissed at her. No one took notice.

"Would you two stop fighting over there, just relax and enjoy the ride until we get to America," Alec was leaning back in his seat looking out the window. He was just as impatient as Jane and I were, but he wasn't showing it.

I sighed and crossed my arms examining everything on the plane, most everyone was asleep, if I was thirsty enough, I could kill a few of them and no one would notice until we landed. I didn't want to cause I scene before we got to our destination. Aro would be upset and Jane would throw a fit. I was in no mood.

We landed in New York. Everything was so busy and fast paced. I wasn't used to it, back in Volterra, everyone was just kind of calm and relaxed, nothing ever seemed to happen, except a few unexplained deaths here and there, but it was nothing to serious.

"Come on Bella, we better start running if we would like to get there by sun rise," Alec informed me as I looked around at everything. They weren't interested in the states, they just wanted to get the mission done as soon as possible so they could head back home.

We quickly walked out of the airport without anyone noticing that we were walking fast than the average person.

As soon as we were out of site of a lot of people, we were running at full speed. Off to Washington. It was going to be a little while to get there, but I would have rather gotten my legs a good run instead of sitting on another slow plane for 4 more hours. I would go nuts.

We were in Montana around five in the morning. I was slightly tired, but I still felt that I could run to Washington easily.

"What are we doing, we can't stop, we need to get there as soon as possible," Jane protested as I took a seat.

I breathed in the scent of earth as the wind passed by my nose. There was a small little town not far from here, but I didn't think that I was that hungry that I needed another sip or two.

"Fine, we will get there as soon as possible," I growled just slightly. Jane was a good friend when she wanted to be, but when she was impatient and nasty, she wasn't someone that I wanted to hang out with.

Forks was only a few minutes away and the smell of my old home was in the air. I couldn't believe that I had actually returned to this place. I didn't think that I was ever going to see it again.

"Come on Bella, do you think you could run any slower?" Jane asked. This was not in a teasing sense and I wanted to jump her, but I couldn't because he strength was way beyond mine.

I ground my teeth together as venom formed in my mouth.

"Cool it Jane," Alec hissed at her. She just shot him a dirty glance and I ran ahead of them both.

"Bella, get back here, where do you think you are going?" Alec called to me. I put my shield on knowing that Jane wouldn't be able to touch me once I did. There was one thing that I was better at than both of them. I was much faster than them and I would give thanks to Demetri for that.

I knew where I wanted to go and they weren't going to stop me. The damp ground padded beneath my feet as I reached closer and closer to the house. I breathed in and knew that Jane and Alec were still following me, but they were far behind me.

I stopped when the house was only a few feet in front of me.

I caught my unneeded breath and stared up at the white house in awe.

It had been so long. I thought that staring at this house was going to bring me to tears, but it only brought sadness.

All the memories started flooding back. My first day of school, my friends and what we used to do. My old boyfriend, wow was he a handsome man. I loved everyone in this little town.

I looked up at the old house. It was deserted, no longer lively and that's the thing that bothered me the most. It was knowing that there used to be life once in this house, but now it was just left to the weeds and mold to take over. I wondered how long had it been since Charlie and Renee died. I shook those thoughts away. I wanted to step inside and explore to see what had become of my home, but a cold hand stopped me from moving any farther.

"What do you think you are doing Bella, running off like that, what do you think Aro would think of you if he knew that?" Jane asked as her red eyes pierced into mine. They used to give me chills, but they could no longer do that, I wasn't afraid of her.

"Let me go," I said with venom flooding back into my mouth. Oh how she bothered me sometimes.

"Would you two knock it off, if I have to stand another minute of you two fighting over the littlest things then we are going back to Aro and he is going to send others to do this simple mission that you two can't seem to focus on," Jane and I were having a stare down. We didn't blink and we didn't look away. "okay if this will make anything easier for you two, we'll all split up and try and search for the Cullen's. They shouldn't be to difficult to locate, we can easily smell them out, now just remember, they can smell us just as well as we can smell them, so try to be sneaky," Alec was most diffidently the leader of the group because he wasn't fighting like Jane and I were.

"Fine," Jane ran off in seconds leaving me standing there with Alec.

"Why did we have to bring her along, all she ever does is complain," I argued with Alec trying to get him on my side.

"You don't have much room to talk Bella, now I know this is hard for you because this is where you grew up and died, but your going to have to learn to get used to the way Jane feels about things. Aro wouldn't want you two fighting all the time, he wants everyone to get along," I rolled my eyes at this. That's all he ever wanted. He wanted things to be all fine and dandy like nothing bad would happen, but bad things did happen, and everything didn't always go fine, not when Vampires were involved.

I sighed and thought his words through carefully. "Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you Bella?" He pressed the question again.

It took me some time, but I slowly nodded my head back and forth. I would try and cope with Jane, but I wasn't getting blamed when she got all snotty about things.

"Good, now go search for the Cullen's," I listened and I was off. I didn't even bother trying to pick up a scent I just wanted to get away from everyone. I wanted to be by myself.

I kept running. I didn't know where I was running to, but then something did hit me. It was the smell of something interesting. Something that I have never smelled before.

I stopped in mid run. I let the wind pass my nose and this was an intoxicating smell. I loved it and somewhat craved it.

It wasn't like humans blood. It was different.

What was that. I ran towards the smell, wanting to find the source. Then I saw it. It was tall man. He was crouching with his back facing me. He looked like he was hunting something. But then when I came close to him, he stopped and stood up straight. I went and quickly hid. I wasn't sure what he was. I didn't think he was a human, I couldn't hear his heart beat, nor could I smell blood.

The forest was perfectly silent. It didn't seem like either of were moving an inch. We didn't know what the other one was.

I didn't breath and I stayed hidden within the ferns.

I wasn't sure what to do because I wasn't positive about where his position was.

I slowly stood and tried as quick as possible to move behind a tree, but he was faster than myself.

He pinned me down to the ground with his hands at my wrists. Hatred was what was on his face. I tried to push him off me, but he was stronger than myself.

"Get off of me!!" I yelled kicking him in the stomach and running for it, but he caught my by the stomach and threw me against a tree. I landed on the ground with a thud. I hissed as I stood and we were both positioned across from one another and we were in our defensive stances.

"Who are you and what are you doing on our land?" This man asked as I could see the venom dripping from his fangs.

I hissed and stepped back. "It's none of your business," I was trying to back away.

"Clearly it is, since you are the one on my land, state your business here before I tear you to pieces and burn your flesh,"

I heard about that kind of death, not a fun one clearly. "My name is Isabella Swan, that's all you need to know," I didn't think it wise to tell him I was from the Volturri.

"State your purpose Isabella," He said my name with the flow of perfection.

"I don't feel that I should tell you," I spat back looking at my surroundings seeing if I could escape easily. I figured that it would be a no. He was way to fast for me.

He growled and I showed my teeth.

This man then moved quickly and pushed me up against a tree and keeping me there.

"You will listen to me, even though you are a woman, that doesn't mean that I'm going to treat you differently, I will take you to my father and he will deal with you appropriately," He hit the back of my neck knocking me out. I woke with people surrounding me. I was laying on a couch and everyone was looking down at me.

I gasped and stood up quickly getting ready for a fight. There was so many of them. I counted them all. 7.

Wait, 7 that rang a bell. I looked at them all and they didn't look a thing alike except for their skin color and their eyes. I could hear no heart beats from anyone of them.

This must have been the vampire coven named the Cullen's

"Relax, we aren't going to hurt you," A woman spoke putting her hand out sweetly. She looked like one of the most loving. I didn't know how to respond. Should I take in their love and get to know them or stay as I was.

I picked the second one.

"You are one of the guards from the Volturri aren't you?" A smaller girl asked as she smiled at me, not seeming to find one ounce of threat from me.

What was wrong with them.

"Yes I am, now tell me are you the Cullen's?" I demanded to know the answer.

"Yes we are, welcome to our home, you must be Isabella," The smaller one came up to me and looked me in the eyes. "You won't be any trouble at all, I can see it and I really do hope it ends out that way," She made my mind twist and turn with confusion, what was she talking about.

The rest of the family looked at her with nerves and worry working at their bodies and minds.

"This is our family, I'm Alice, and this is my partner Jasper, my brother Emmett and his mate Rosalie and our father figure Carlisle and his wife Esme and this one is my older brother Edward," Alice smiled.

I didn't feel comfortable being hear. She was showing me to her family like I was her best friend.

"Hum, well thank you for showing me around, but I really think that I must be going," I quickly ran to the door but was stopped by Edward blocking the door way.

"Get out of my way," I spat at him.

"I don't know if I want to let you leave just like that, we don't know where you are going to go, and we don't want you spreading things to just anyone," I glared at him for a long moment.

"Edward, don't worry, she's only here with two other guard members, Jane and Alec," Edward's eyes went from harsh and angered to worried and looked like afraid. Did they know about Jane and Alec.

"And why is it that you seem so calm and cool about it?" Edward asked sternly, still not bothering to move one inch.

"Edward they are only here to get some information on us, it's nothing bad really, at least not from what I've seen so far," I furrowed my brows at this. What was she saying? Was she saying that she could see the future.

"But it's Jane, you know what's she's like," Edward pressed on. I didn't feel comfortable standing here. I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

"May I leave now?" I asked trying to get past him, he didn't move and this time he didn't look at me. He kept staring at his sister.

"Edward it's going to be fine, now let Bella pass," Alice instructed placing a gentle hand on his arm.

He was tense. I could feel it, see it and just tell by the way he stood there.

He eased up slowly and moved out of the way.

"See you soon Bella," Alice called as I darted out the door. They were so weird. Like I was going to see them again soon, not like that ever again hopefully, from now on, I was going to have to be more secretive, that was a big mistake heading towards something that smelled good. I shook my head from those thoughts and knew that I was going to have to seek out Alec and Jane and tell them what I found.

Speak of the devil, Jane popped out of the trees running right into me. "Isabella, hum, fancy meeting you," She sniffed in. "What is that smell, I thought you were one of the Cullen's I picked up a scent and it led me to you," Her brow furrowed in confusion as we came to a stop in the forest.

"I found the Cullen's and one of them caught me off guard and took me into their home," Jane looked displeased, not worried about me being captured by a stranger, no. Those feelings from Jane had fled long ago."What did they do to you?" She asked curiosity seeping from her words.

"They were just curious about me and wanted to know what I was doing in their area, one of them knew everything, she knew what I was doing here and she knew about you, I think there is something going on with a few of them, you know special powers," I explained. Jane's face went from anger to interested. That's just what Aro was looking for, some new vampires with new powers ,something to help his coven become stronger.

"Hum, Aro will be pleased to learn this," Jane's lips curled up into a smile.

A devilish smile that bothered me.

I noticed that Alec wasn't with us and I didn't smell him around the Cullen household "Where is Alec?" I asked Jane with a softer tone and less tense, the important conversation was done and over with.

"He's off getting some information about the land and area and what goes on in this town," Jane explained as we were on the run again.

"What were you doing?" I questioned.

"The same, I was just getting used to the land and everything that went on here, so do you want to relax for a while, or would you like to do some more spying?" I think that I had enough of the Cullen's for one day and that Edward guy, he was a jerk.

"You can do some of that, but I'm sure they are going to be expecting you, I don't know how, but they will, just be careful," I told her. I wasn't sure about their powers yet and how many of them had powers, so it was still dangerous, even though Jane had her own little power of her own.

Jane and I separated and I figured that it was for the better. I knew where I wanted to go. I wanted to go back to my home, my home that I lived in with my family. I knew it would be saddening to go there, but I had to see it again, the insides and have the memories once more. It was something that kept me who I was, and not someone like Jane.

I ran back to my home. I knew where it was because when I was hear in this little town, it was like everything came back and I remembered everything.

I stopped at the front of the house and looked up. The wind blew through my hair and a million different scents filled up my nose. Damp leaves, wood from a tree, colorful leaves. Everything was so peaceful. I was calm and relaxed. The thought of the Cullen's were long gone and I was lost in memories.

The good memories and bad ones came back to me, also the sad ones that made me want to cry. If Jane or Alec saw me in this condition, they wouldn't find me to be Volturri material.

I wrapped my arms around myself as the cool fall breeze brought back the thoughts of being cold. I didn't know if it was safe to enter the house.

I hadn't been in there in years.

I went to the door and checked to see if it was unlocked. It was. I stepped into the dark and desolate room. The living room, that's where Charlie spent most of his time on the couch in front of the flat screen, laying horizontally on the nice couch. I took each step with care looking at every little detail with my vampire eyes.

The kitchen. Renee and I cooked dinner in there every night. I could see myself when I was little peering over the counter on my tippy toes trying to find out what mom was making for dinner. She would ruffle my hair and pick me up in her arms and show me what she was making. Then she would put me on the counter for me to watch. I was in love with cooking ant watching my mother do it. It fascinated me greatly.

I traveled up the old dusty steps to the bedrooms. I found mine. It was empty, but I could see in my mind where everything used to be. It gave me an aching feeling in my chest thinking about where everything was and that this house used to be so lively, now it was empty and creepy.

I left the house feeling I had stayed for to long. If I stayed any longer I would be attached and never want to leave, that's something Aro didn't want. That was my one promise and I wasn't going to break it, no matter what it was that I was getting attached to.

My day was exhausting, and I was just ready to relax and read a book. Jane, Alec and I rented a cabin in the woods to stay in for a few months. It was going to be very stressful living with them for that long, but hopefully I wouldn't have to be with them that long, hopefully only on nights.

I went to the cabin as the sun started to set and everything was getting dark. I liked the woods when it was like this. Light enough to see most everything, but dark enough that the forest was eerie and slightly ominous, like you didn't know what was hiding everywhere and that it was going to be coming out shortly

"Heading home I suspect," I stopped abruptly at the sound of the deep velvety voice that rang through my ears. I turned, there was nothing. Something quickly moved by.

"you seem distraught, is it because you can't see me," I growled because I knew that voice. I knew it and I was going to find him and hopefully kill him. He was a bother to the Cullen family and a bother to me.

I turned back around and there he stood right in front of me. He didn't look to happy, that wasn't a surprise. I was hoping that I wasn't going to run into him again today.

"Get out of my way before I call my friends," I said threatening him with the stronger guards.

He tensed for a split second, but then relaxed a little when he thought of something else.

"And how do you suppose your going to do that, a cell phone?" He asked talking about the new technology.

"Get out of my way," I walked past him, which surprised me, but he grabbed hold of my wrist stopping me.

"Just listen to me for this one thing," I was trying to tug away from him, I didn't care about what he wanted me to listen to. "I'll be watching you and looking for you everywhere because I will admit that you are an interesting person," Edward whooshed out of mid air and I was left in the woods pondering on what I was going to do with him

A/N: Okay what did you think of the second chapter, I kind of just threw something together. Tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions about something that should happen in the story, please don't hesitate to ask and I would really enjoy it if you told me because I'm slightly stuck and I don't want to go through Bella's and Edward's relationship to fast


	3. Bet

A/N: This is going to be in Edward's point of view and I'm going to change it up a little bit, someone informed me that Vampires can not get knocked out, so I'm going to change that a little. Thanks again for reading. I love you all so much.

The warm taste of animal's blood poured down from my mouth into my belly. It satisfied me, but not for very long. I was a good vampire and I didn't want to be one. I wanted to be human again, but that would never be possible. I would have to endure this for the rest of my day's, however long that was going to be.

This helped tame my thirst for about a week maybe more, but there was always this kind of nagging feeling in the back of my mind that wanted me to jump a human and drink their blood just because it satisfied me and made me feel a lot stronger.I was just about finished with what I was doing when something caught my scent. It was something that I have never smelled before. It wasn't a something, it was a someone. I could feel them right behind me, I knew they weren't going to make any sudden movements, but they were waiting for the opportune moment.

I tried to pretend that I didn't notice this creature, I was also waiting and listening, I wasn't focusing on the dead animal body in front of me, all my scents were heightened at this point.

It moved quickly behind a tree, I wasn't sure what it was. I waited a little bit and listened once more and there was a little bit of a footstep and this was my chance to attack. I landed on her. It was a female, I was about to get up and apologize when I remembered that this female had no heart beat and she was deathly pale.

"Get off me!!," She cried.

Her eyes were crystal red and I kept her down on the ground easily, but not when there was a sudden kick to my gut and I loosened my grip on her and she got away, but it didn't take me long to catch her once more and stall her a little by throwing her up against a tree and stopping her for a moment causing a thud. As soon as she was back on her feet we were both ready for a fight.

"What are you doing on our land?" I asked her the first question that came to my mind.

I didn't think that she was going to cope with me, but she spoke her name and that was all "My name is Isabella and I think that is all you need to know," Stuck up little vampire. I examined her carefully. She didn't seem like she was that old, nor did she seem that young. She looked about 90 to 100 years old, that wasn't very old for a vampire. There was something bout her though that made her different from other vampires.

I growled with anger. I wasn't in the mood for this now. "State your purpose," I asked her stepping closer.

"I don't feel that I should tell you that," She was moving a little bit to, she was a smart one, I would give her that.

"Fine if you are going to act that way, then I'm just going to have to take you to my father with force, and there is nothing that's going to stop me from doing so, I don't like you because you are stuck up and don't care about anyone but yourself," Yes she was a girl and yes I had just said that to her, but at the time being I didn't care because she was being rude to me and not giving me the answers that I asked from her so nicely.

"You could try," Her thick plump lips turned up into a smile. It was like she knew that I wasn't going to be able to do it.

The next moment she was thrashing against my shoulder and demanding that I put her down. I wouldn't do so. I kept a strong grip on her.

"If you don't put me down this instant, I'm going to call for my friends and they will take care of you," That bothered me a little bit because I didn't know what her friends were like, so that only made me cover her mouth and run faster. Isabella didn't like that and she bit my hand multiple times. It did no good.

I got back to my house and put her down on the couch and locking her in my home.

In that time, the rest of my family had pilled in the living room and were concerned about who I had brought home.

"Who is this Edward? Is she your new girlfriend? Emmett snickered and both Isabella and I threw him a hiss and a death glance. He put up his hands in defense and just chuckled away. "Okay, if you two want to be this way," Emmett turned around to his wife and wrapped an arm around her.

"Emmett do you know who this is?" Alice my sister that I was closest to. I loved her to death. She spoke up. "This is Isabella Swan, the newest edition to the Volturri guard," Alice seemed absolutely thrilled about this. My face dropped when I took a good look at her and remembered Alice mentioning something about her many years back. Years to me felt like months. The Volturri, sent shivers up my spine. I didn't like them, nor did I trust them.

"Why do you seem so thrilled and easy going about this," I knew them and they weren't always kind, I didn't know much about this one though.

I concentrated my thoughts and realized that I heard nothing. Not any kind of thought at all, that was rather odd. Normally I could hear everyone's thoughts, but not her. It felt like she had a shield up around herself that was preventing me from hearing her thoughts. This was something that I have never seen before.

"There's nothing wrong Edward, it's because they aren't here to bother us or threaten us with anything, they are only here because they were sent to check up on us, we are something new to them and they want more information about us," My little sister explained to me and the rest of the family.

"Can I please go now," Isabella stood up. I could tell that she didn't feel very comfortable being her around all these other vampires that she was not familiar with.

"I don't think so, I don't trust her, she's going to go tell her friends and then we are going to be ambushed," I warned my family. They were the closest things to me that kept me sane and kept me from harming the whole human race, I didn't want to lose them to the Volturri.

"Edward please calm down, it's nothing serious I promise you, I am the one who can see things remember," Alice placed a marble hand on my shoulder to calm me. Jasper, her husband or mate if that's what you wanted to call them, he stepped closer to me and I felt my mood drastically change. I cringed and stepped away from the door.

"I know this is hard for you Edward, but you must trust your sister like the rest of us are, I know that's kind of hard for you to do because of what they are, but Alice seems pretty confident about all this," Esme spoke to me and I relaxed a little bit. Her and her motherly charms.

I looked towards my father, Carlisle he stood still, maybe even a little tense himself, but he slowly nodded his head feeling that they weren't going to be a threat to us.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Fine, leave if you must, but know this," I looked at her with hatred. Even if my family trusted her, I wasn't going to give in that easily. "We live here as a family and we do things a little differently than you do, we do not hunt the humans, we drink animal's blood, so if you are thinking of getting something to calm your cravings, I suggest that you take you and the other two members of your guard else where," I wanted to tell her a lot more nasty things, but not while my family was in the room, they wouldn't want me to be rude.

She smiled smugly when I said this. "That's very interesting, well, we won't be hunting for a while, we have just had our share of human blood not to long ago, besides it's not like we will be here for very long," She turned to the door and I wanted to launch myself at her and tackle her to the ground, Esme's hand held me firmly to the floor where I stood. I knew that Jasper could feel what I was feeling now and he was trying to repress those feelings.

"Please don't worry yourself to much son, If things start to turn bad, Alice will inform us immediately," Carlisle spoke with a soft tone. They all seemed so cool about this. I was reading their thoughts and they didn't even seemed the least bit worried.

I wasn't going to be like that. I was going to be on my toes at all times.

My room was where I was headed next and I stayed there for a few hours until something struck me. I wanted to hunt down Isabella for myself. I wanted to do things to her that she would never forgot. Not sexual, I wanted to ruin her life, just because she had stepped into mine.

I jumped from my window down onto the forest floor. Didn't hurt me at all and I was rather thankful for that. I knew her scent, so I knew what I was looking for. I ran through the woods until I hit this house. It was old and run down, didn't look like it had been in use in over 20 years. Isabella's scent was all over it, this must have been some place special to her, maybe this used to be her home once because it seemed that she had roamed all through the house. She wasn't there now because I could still smell her scent ahead. It was getting stronger and stronger. I was getting closer.

I came up with another plan. I was going to bug her to death and drive her nuts.

"Going home I suspect?" I asked her but moved to quickly for her to see me when she turned around. She looked everywhere for me, but I kept moving and I could see on her face that she wasn't liking my little game. "You seem distraught, is it because you can't see me," I felt my face turn up in a smile. I was aggravating her.

"Come out before I call my friends on you," I stopped and she was looking directly at me. That startled me for a moment, but that's just what she was looking for, she wanted me to be scared and tense because of the other two people that had tagged along with her.

"How are you going to do that, use a cell phone?" I asked her. I was pretty sure she knew what a cell phone was.

"Get out of my way," She tried to move past me. I knew this was going to be difficult, but I wanted to know as much about her as possible, she was just as new as I was to her.

I grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her back. She struggled to break free of my grasp, but I wasn't going to allow her to get away this time.

"Listen to this one thing, I know we don't know that much about one another, but I will figure you out, I'll be looking for you and watching your every move Isabella. You do not frighten me," my stare went from serious to slightly angered. I didn't want her to think that this mission was going to be a breeze because she knew that everyone was afraid of the Volturri.

I left out of thin air, not giving her time to say anything more, I didn't want to hear anymore. I headed back home and jumped in through my window. I was going to catch up on some of my reading, even though that's normally the only thing that I did in my free time, it was something that helped me cool down and put my mind at peace. I picked up a random book and started reading it, but it didn't satisfy my mind, I could only think of Isabella and what she was thinking right now, that's something that was really bothering me, I had no idea what she was thinking, it was the oddest thing that I have ever experienced. I wanted to know what she was thinking 24/7, that would make things a lot less complicated.

Bella's Point of View

I was grumbling in my mind on my way back to the cabin, I couldn't get that insolence Edward out of my mind. Who did he think he was, threatening a Volturri guard, was he nuts. That was probably right, but there seemed to be something bothering him as well, like there was something on my mind. I could see it in his eyes when he grabbed me with his hand, there was something that he kept thinking about, something about me.

I would report to Alec and Jane that I had found the Cullen residency and that I would be checking up on them every now and then, I was most interested in Edward, he was the one who I would be studying most. He was the one with the most courage out of the family.

"Bella, what's the news?' Jane asked as I stepped into the cabin doors. They were sitting at the table, but as soon as I entered the room, they both stood up with their chairs slid back.

"I have found the Cullen's and they are very interesting I will tell you that, I also believe that a few of them may have some special talents, so that's something to look into," I spoke as I took as seat at the dinning room table.

I thought in silence. I was thinking what could be my next plan on finding Edward and watching him without him knowing. He was a cleaver one I would give him that.

"Where are they located?" Alec asked taking a seat at the end of the table folding his hands and listening to me with wide eyes.

"They are a few miles across the river, it's not hard to find, they live in a large house and everything, they are very different from us, it also seems that they don't drink humans blood, they only drink the blood of animals, it's like they don't want to be vampire's," I explained and they listened without cutting into what I was saying. "There are seven of them, it's one of the largest coven's I've seen in a long time, they don't seem that dangerous though, but I would like to keep an eye on one of them in particular," I thought back to Edward. He was mine. I didn't want anyone else getting information from him.

"Which one is it?" Jane pressed on wanting to know what had struck my curiosity.

"He's the one with bronze hair and he's tall and a lean body, very serious all the time and he's the only one without a mate, it's a shame really, but he seems like the kind that doesn't want to commit, he just wants to fly solo," I smiled internally at this. He was a stuck up stubborn loser, kind of like me. Jane was silent for a moment she was going through some thinking.

"That's interesting that he's the only one without a mate, he must be the different one of the family, well Bella," Jane flashed a little smile at me. "I'm going to trust that you can deal with this one, It might be something new for you, but I'm sure you can handle it, your a big girl now. Right, you are Aro's little girl," I ground my teeth together at this. Everyone knew that I was very close to Aro and that he treated me differently than everyone else did.

Jane walked past me and Alec smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"We trust you Bella, I know that you aren't going to screw up on this, what you've been with us for about 90 years or so, and you've been on enough missions already," I smiled at Alec and was glad that he understood me a lot better than Jane did.

I went into my bedroom, or the one room that I was assigned to in this cabin and pulled a book from the self. To me it really didn't matter what it was, as long as it gave me some information or entertainment.

It was funny, the one book that I picked up was the one that used to be my favorite when I was living with my mother and father here. It was Romeo and Juliet, I had other favorites, but this one was good because it was so dramatic and I loved, love stories.

I read all night long and listen to soft music playing in the back round.

Alec and Jane were probably working together on the mission, they weren't like me they didn't really like to read or listen to music, maybe that was the reason that Aro cherished me so much, because I was so much different than everyone else, I was more modern.

"Come on Bella, put your book down, it's time to start another day, Alec and I are going to get a run down of the area and find somewhere to hunt, since you did say that they drank animal's blood here, we don't want to be going around and causing an epidemic," She flashed a cocky grin in my direction. Jane bothered me sometimes, she was so full of herself and she was always working to the top trying to be the best.

I closed my book and lay there on the floor. I knew what I was going to be doing today. I was going to be observing Edward Cullen's actions. I needed to be as inconspicuous as possible. I knew Edward was going to be doing exactly the same things as I was going to be doing, but I needed to be better than him. He had one blind spot and that was not being able to read my mind, so that would give him less of a chance of watching me. I didn't think I had any flaws except for the fact that I wasn't very familiar with the area. He was and he knew where he was going.

We were both about equal because he didn't have his mind reading and I didn't have the mapping skills and we could both smell one another. I knew that he was the best smelling thing in these woods aside from humans. I didn't want to run into any of those while I was here getting information, they would only bring me down

I was heading through the woods and I knew the first place to look was going to be around his house, that's probably where he was going to start looking because he knew that I was looking for him.

I ran all through the woods and wasn't able to get a scent or anything. It was possible that he could be in the house, but I highly doubted that, I could tell that the house was empty. I kept running and there was still no trace of him or his family. They probably went to some other area for hunting.

I was just about to give up, when I came upon something. Something that I had missed before. It was kind of magical in a way, a way that I couldn't describe. I slowed my pace as curiosity came into play.

It was a meadow, a fine one to be exact. It was the perfect place for one to. It was somewhere, where you would never think to look. In the middle of this woods that was so mythical.

There were little flowers growing throughout this meadow and the grass was a shade of darker green than anywhere else. It was perfect, somewhere where I would like to spend my time reading or just being alone.

"It's nice isn't it," He caught me off guard. There again I heard his voice, but I did not see him. I followed my scents and I still couldn't spot his location. "I knew you wouldn't be able to find me today," He hoped down from the tree. It seemed like he was at the very top. He was skilled I would give him that.

"Hum, nice way to trick someone, hide in the trees," I smirked. "What is this place anyways?" I asked being nice only because we were both being kind of playful at the moment.

"Well this is called a meadow and the reason that it's so different is because it's right in the middle of the woods and that's rather uncommon, I come here when I want time away from the rest of my family so I can think by myself without hearing everyone else, there normally aren't people around this area for miles," Edward walked into the meadow it's self getting a few feat closer to me. I watched him carefully making sure that he wasn't going to pull anything tricky right now.

"Why so tense Isabella?" He noticed as I stood there in the middle of the green grass watching his every move with stiff bones. He was enjoying me being in this kind of state, he actually looked rather relaxed.

"Don't come to close to me Cullen, I don't think you would want to see what I can actually do," I threatened him trying to seem scary, but actually right now I felt kind of inferior to him because he was so calm and cool.

He actually laughed at me. He laughed at what I said, I was trying to be scary and it wasn't really working.

"You know the funny thing is Isabella, that your not that scary," A few more steps and I would kill him. "Your way to cute to be scary," I was pretty sure that he was going to flee after saying something like that, but he didn't. He just kept that same smile with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

I gnawed at my bottom lip. I would not just stand here and be called cute. I was a Volturri guard for goodness sakes.

I ran towards him and he quickly moved out of the way without using any effort. How could he be so fast and so cool about everything at the same time.

I tried to catch him, but to no avail.

"Having some trouble Isabella? He asked as he ended up leaning on a tree on the other end of the meadow. I launched myself at him, but nothing.

I stopped in the middle. He was still smiling at me. I didn't like it. "Aw you tired, or just not fast enough to catch me?" He stood there, but our eyes didn't separate. "Where are these friends of yours, I thought they would be with you to keep you safe, since you are a young vampire, I can tell by your speed, your rather slow," He was teasing me, making fun of me. Trying to catch him wasn't going to solve anything. I was just going to have to play his little game. I could even benefit from it to.

"Okay Edward," I emphasized his name a little bit. "I'll make you a deal, if I catch you, you have to sit down with me and tell me about yourself so it will make my job a little easier," I paused while he stepped into the conversation.

"And if you don't catch me, what do I get in return?" He was going to be looking forward to this I could tell. I thought for a moment, we couldn't just get up and leave, Aro wouldn't be to happy about that.

"Well, what do you want?" I asked him.

Edward was coming towards me now. In one quick movement he was pinning me to a tree, which caught me off guard. "How about you being a little nicer and doing whatever I want you to while you are here for the next couple of months," His sweet breath danced across my face. It wasn't bad at all, it was rather sweet and somewhat appealing.

I ground my pearly white teeth together and thought for a moment. "Fine, it's a deal, but just know that the bet starts now," He was gone before I got a chance to finish the sentence.

I growled internally and I could swear I heard him laughing somewhere in the distance.

A/N: Sorry I've been really busy lately and I've been trying to write this as fast as possible, but there's just no time in a day anymore. Please review and I'll be a happy camper. Thanks again to everyone who has already reviewed, I'm very thankful and glad that you like the story so far. And thanks to those who gave me a few idea's they really helped! I'll update as soon as possible I promise


	4. He Get's what he wants

I was flustered, I had enough of Edward. He was just bugging me to no end and he enjoyed this very much.

I ran faster back to the log cabin. I couldn't believe that he wanted me to try and catch him. That wasn't going to be to hard, but knowing Edward he wasn't going to let anything be easy. My anger increased the more I thought about Edward, why did he have to be the annoying one and the one that always got on people's nerve's.

That was probably the reason why he didn't have a mate yet because he was just to hard to commit with.

I got back to the log Cabin and I noticed that neither Alec nor Jane were back yet. That was odd, I would have thought that they would have been back sooner than this.

I was puzzled as I stepped into the cabin and something struck me. I came in contact with a man in a black suit. My face went from a frown and angered look to a pure happy and joyed face.

"Aro!" I spoke without helping myself, I wrapped my arms around his stone cold body frame and held him close to me. It has felt like forever since I've seen him, and technically he was kind of my father figure. I loved him with all my being.

He slowly wrapped his arms around me, not sure what to take of the hug, but not wanting to hurt my feelings by not hugging back

"Hello my child," I rested my head under his chin, this is where I felt completely safe, like there was no one in the whole rest of the world who could harm me. Aro had saved my life and this was the only thing that I could think of by paying him back.

I slowly pulled away and looked into his eyes.

This is when I realized that Aro was actually here with me.

"It's so good to see you father, but I don't understand, what are you doing here in Forks, Washington?" I asked and right at that moment I began scrambling through my thoughts wondering if I had done something wrong while I was here. The only thing that I had really thought about at the time being was that Edward was a big jerk and that he would do anything so that he could get what he wants.

"Well I know that it hasn't been that long that you've been gone, but it's sad to say that I've missed having you back home," I looked down and it felt good to be so loved by someone.

"I've missed you as well Aro, it hasn't been the same," I smiled up at him as we took a seat on the couch in this tiny place.

"Well there are a few things that I would like to talk to you about, first off I would like to know about all the information that you have collected," This made me look down as he folded his hands and placed them on his lap. He was waiting for a long drawn out explanation of all the Cullen's I knew that just from the look on his face.

"Well to tell the truth father, I don't believe that I have gotten much information from them yet," The room grew silent as I spoke these words to my master

"Well please do share what information you have gathered," I didn't want to tell him because truthfully there wasn't much to tell.

"Aro, I believe that you have picked the wrong guard for this kind of mission, I am no good, I am only 90 years old, I don't have that much experience," I felt like breaking into tears, but our kind were not capable of doing such things, nor was it right to show such emotion.

Aro's cold icy fingers brought my head up and looked into my eyes. I drifted my eyes away. I did not feel worthy of looking at him. "look at me Isabella!" Aro ordered and I quickly looked up. His eyes softened, but I didn't feel any better. "My child, why would you think so low of yourself, I know that you are young to our coven, but that doesn't mean that you aren't as skilled as the rest of them are. Now I want you to tell me everything that you have learned about the Cullen's," He smiled slowly and I knew that I could do nothing more than tell him.

Then I reminded myself of something that has been bothering me for a while now.

"Why don't I hardly ever see Jane and Alec anymore Aro?" I asked him with a furrowed brow, now that I thought about it, they haven't really done anything to gather information on the Cullen's. It was as if they were avoiding them all together.

Aro sighed and looked like he was thinking about something.

"You see, the thing is, Isabella your the only one that I feel I can really trust with this mission." I looked down again knowing that he was only saying these things to make me feel better. "Now I'm not just saying this Isabella, I really think that you are the only one who can handle this, one is because you know the land and know what's happening around you. Then secondly you are the one with all the reading skills and you read like a book a day. You know how to gather information and you do it well, that's why this mission is best for you, that is also why I sent Jane and Alec back home," I looked up surprised by this. I didn't think Aro would do something like this, it wasn't normal for him.

"Why are you letting me do this alone?" I asked. It was much more dangerous when there was only one of me and 7 of them.

"Well I figured that you would work better alone and then Jane wouldn't bother each other and you wouldn't always be arguing. Then finally I think that you would get a lot more done if it was just you, with the other two you would easily get distracted and not get as much done. This is why I'm bringing up another point," I waited while he was about to talk abouts something else. "I don't want you to get to attached to anything because then you are going to want to stay and I can't have that now can I," He smiled and I smiled back. There was no way that I was going to get attached to anything here. I was a lot stronger than a lot of people thought I was.

"I don't think you should give me this much credit," But I was still smiling so it wasn't that much of a big deal.

Aro patted my shoulder. "Do not worry Isabella I have great faith in you, no please let us get down to business, tell me everything," He rested his head on his chin and waited for me to continue.

"Well, they are different because they do not drink the blood of humans, that's really something that I didn't understand. Why do you think that they would do something like that?" I asked very concerned. I still couldn't collaborate the situation.

Aro leaned forward in his chair to get closer to me. "It's kind of complicated, but I have seen it a few times before, it's very rare, but it can happen, they don't want to cause a big riot if they are staying in a place for a long time, so they feed on things that are normally hunted and that won't really be missed, other times it's because they don't accept what they really are and they don't want to," Aro explained to me and I absorbed this information like a sponge.

"How do they survive, I mean keep their energy level up and all that, clearly humans blood gives us a higher advantage because it makes us much more powerful, but I mean how do they sustain life?" I questioned folding me hands together and waiting patiently for his response.

"It's something that I don't really see that often, I'm not positive as to why they would do something like this, but I'm thinking that it's because they don't want to be like regular vampires, they don't like killing innocent humans and in this small area people would start to notice and I'm sure that don't want to cause a big hype, I don't get it either Isabella, but that's just something more that we can gather from them information wise," Aro explained to me, it didn't really help I was still very confused, I guess that I was going to have to get to know them a little better.

"There is another thing that's kind of interesting," I thought through my words carefully I didn't want Aro to detect anything. He waited patiently staring into my eyes. It was a penetrating stare that startled me, but I didn't show it because then that would show how weak I am, that was not allowed. "One of them is alone, all the other Cullen's have their very own mate, but one of them doesn't," I wasn't sure if I should go on or not.

"Go on," Ushered Aro. "Well he's different than the other Cullen's he's more independent and stubborn," I looked down when I said this. When I thought that he was stubborn, I thought of myself. I knew I was stubborn, but that didn't mean that Edward and I had anything in common. "I need to find out some more information about him, but he's very interesting because he's the most different, and along with that, I think that he might have some sort of special talent," I looked up and Aro seemed to glow when I said this.

This is what Aro was looking for. He needed more vampires that had some sort of special talent because that would make his coven stronger.

"Yes, what kind of talent would this be?" I was pretty sure that. I thought for a moment on how to word this correctly without sounding odd.

"Well I think that he has the ability to read minds, but not like you, it's different, he can hear the thought that people are thinking at the time he's near them, but he can't hear past thought like you can and he doesn't have to be touching that person," I explained to Aro and he was completely fascinated with this.

"That is so interesting, is there anything else that you have learned about any of the other Cullen's?" He was persistent.

"Um, well I'm not sure, but I think that one of the smallest ones has the power to see into the future, I don't know much, but that's all so far," I told Aro hoping that I was going at a good pace so far.

"Hum, that's very interesting, I'm glad that you have gotten as much information as you have, I really think that you are doing a good job Isabella, but you know what I think you should do, and I already took the liberty of signing you up, I hope you don't mind but I really think that it will help, but I think that you should go to Fork's High School," Aro's lips curled up into a smile as he said this. His pale white hands folded together as he was thinking that this was going to be a pretty good idea.

The thought of going to school every day with the Cullen's, the vampire's, and then having to deal with all the humans in the same room together with me didn't sound like a very good idea.

"But father, what of the humans," We both stood from our seats because I felt that the conversation was going to be ending shortly.

Aro probably wasn't look at this aspect of the situation. "Hum, that's interesting, I don't know I guess you can fill up tonight it shouldn't be a problem," He placed his marble hand on my shoulder. "I have great faith in you and I know that you can control yourself, you a great person Isabella, don't you ever doubt yourself," I smiled but knew that he was just trying to be nice.

"Thank you father, I will do my best just as you tell me to,' I slowly nodded my head and I knew that I was going to have to feed sooner or later. Just the thought about feeding was sending my throat on a burning frenzy.

He came a little bit closer and pressed a gentle butterfly kiss to my forehead.

"I shall return in about a month or so to see how things have been working out for you, I'm sure they're won't be a problem," There was a glimmer of something in his eyes. It was like he was testing me to see if there was going to be a problem.

I nodded my head again and he was gone before I had time to think another thought

So my next mission was that I was going to be going to school with the Cullen children. Edward was going to be on me like crazy. He was going to be bugging me and now he was going to try and get away from me. Because I was the one who was supposed to be trying to catch him.

I headed out the cabin, I wasn't in the mood to stay cooped up in there to long, I liked to get out and get some fresh air. It was time to get some humans.

I ran to the nearest place that had human beings. My thirst was over powering, the monster inside me was growing and taking over my mind, there were no humane thoughts running through my mind right now.

They were out taking walks, it was late and they were out taking a walk through the woods.

I launched myself at the first one taking them behind a tree and latching my mouth at the throat sucking down the warm blood filling my body. It was so satisfying. I tossed them away and ran towards the other human

"Bella!" The voice and the call of my name stopped me from doing what I was going to do. I stopped and the human was running away I couldn't let that happen, they would go to someone in town and things would be chaos.

I caught up with the person and pinned them to the ground taking each side of their face and breaking the neck. I left them because the figure behind me was inching closer.

"Get away from me, can't you see that I'm hunting right now," My mouth watered with venom. I was so thirsty.

"What do you think you are doing, hunting humans this close to town, are you trying to get us found?" Edward had a hold on my shoulders.

"I don't care, I'm thirsty and you are ruining it for me," I spat turning around and not noticing how close he was to me when I looked into his golden eyes. It warmed me inside slightly.

"Bella, you don't want to be doing this, I would never think someone like you would want to be killing innocent human beings like this," I listened to him and looked into his eyes, I could tel l that he was really concerned about me and this whole situation and about me.

"I'm part of the Volturri, it's in my nature to drink the blood of the humans, there's nothing that I can do about it, okay," I was becoming softer now that Edward was here with me. He did something weird to me, he made me feel better.

"Bella, it doesn't matter what you are, you can always change, your not like them, your something different, something better, don't ever think that you have to be like them," That was the last thing that he said to me before leaving.

It really hit me hard to because those words didn't leave me up until the next morning. I had to go to school and I didn't even have a car. I ran to school and no one seemed to notice. I hadn't been at this school for over 90 years. I was actually slightly nervous. I didn't know anyone and I would have to get used to things all over again.

This was so odd, I guess Aro really wanted me to get this information.

I walked through the parking lot pretending that I had come from some car and I spotted Edward. He was leaning up against a jeep talking to the big burly man that I had seen a few day's ago. The one who's name was Emmett. Edward didn't seem to notice me yet.

I went to the main office to get my papers and things ready. I was so nervous, I hadn't felt this kind of feeling in so long it wasn't normal for me.

My first class was Biology. I walked in and everyone was staring at me. They were probably looking at my eyes. They were red and there was nothing that I could do about that.

I was embarrassed and I wanted out of there.

"Hello, miss Swan it's good to have you here in class, just take the first seat that is available," he was pointing somewhere in the back of the class room. I spotted Edward and he was smiling. He was back in his teasing mood instead of his serious concerned mood like last night.

I took a seat next to him because that was the only seat that was open. I didn't bother to look at him because I could feel him starring at me and wanting to talk to me. He was just like a teenager.

I hated him for those kinds of quality's.

"Isabella, why aren't you taking to me?" he asked me. I didn't turn my head to look at him. I was going to focus on what the teacher was telling me. It was really good that I had a really good memory and I read all the books that I did, other wise I would fail this class, like it really mattered all that much.

"Isabella?" He asked and I felt him move closer to me, so I moved farther away from him. "Look at me," he placed his hand on my chin and averted my face to look at him. I could feel the shocked expression on my face. His stare was so penetrating. I couldn't help but stare back into his eyes, only for a split second before I pulled away. If there was blood in my system I knew that my face would be dark red.

He chuckled. "You going to try and catch me Isabella?" Like I was going to try and catch him right in the middle of class. I wasn't really sure what he meant by that.

"Clearly I'm not because we are in a class room and you wouldn't let me catch you anyways you'd dart away I know it," I said knowing him, he wouldn't let me win that easily. If he did win then he would make me do whatever he wanted me to do. I wasn't sure what his intentions were but I wasn't looking forward to them.

"Yeah your probably right, you couldn't catch me if you wanted to," He smirked and went back to paying attention to the teacher. I intended to growl internally, but when the whole class room looked in my direction I figured that I didn't growl internally.

"Um sorry, had to clear my throat," Edward was casually covering his mouth trying to cover his laugh. The teacher went on and my fists were clenched together. I was so angry right now.

I was to angry to be embarrassed. "I'll get you back Cullen," I mumbled only loud enough for him to hear.

He just smiled.

Why was he smiling all the time, was there no room or time for him to frown. It upset me greatly.

Class was done and over with and I was really ticked that I had to have class with Edward.

The hall way filled with students heading to other classes, then there were those who would lean up against the lockers talking to the other sex. It was mostly the males. I rolled my eyes as I could smell the testosterone rolling from them, disgusting. It was time for lunch and I was nervous once more. Where was I going to sit. I clearly wasn't going to eat that putrid human junk they called food, it was the most repulsive thing that I've ever seen, other than werewolves.

Instead of Edward catching up with me, it was his little annoying sister. The pixie haired one who was overly sweet.

"Hey Bella, do you want to sit with us today at lunch?" She was offering me to sit with her and her family. This wasn't something that I was sure I'd be comfortable with. I hardly knew them and for their sake I was supposed to hate them and not have anything to do with them, but this Alice girl was welcoming me in like I was a regular student and there was nothing wrong with me. It didn't make any sense.

"Um, I don't know, I really don't know any of you guys and I guess it would be really weird, I think I'm going to sit by myself today," I walked away from her without getting a response from her.

I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. It was still a Monday and I hated it no matter what.

I was pretty sure that I had made the wrong choice of sitting alone at a table, because that drew in a crowd of people. People who thought that oh I was the new girl and that I didn't have any friends and that they just had to come and sit with me.

"Hello there, I'm Mike Newton, it's nice to meet you, "He grabbed a seat and sat next to me.

I kept my face down. I did not want him to see my eyes. That would really bother him and then he would go around telling the whole school that I was a freak. I technically was a freak, but I didn't want people to know because I still had a self conscience.

"Hello Mike Newton, I'm Isabella Swan," I mumbled as I looked at my hands. I wasn't going to look up at him.

He moved closer to me than I was comfortable with. I wanted to hiss at him, but yet again that would be weird.

"It's nice to meet you Isabella, that's a really pretty name, so where are you from?" he asked nicely. I wasn't in the mood for nice. I was about to say Volterra, but that would have been odd so I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Florida," I spoke up. It didn't make any sense, from the fact that I looked like death in female form.

"Hum, it doesn't look like your from there," He paused for a moment to laugh at his own joke. "Aren't you kind of pale to be from Florida, I mean," He was cut off by the one voice that I was actually glad to hear.

"Excuse me miss, but is this man bothering you," I looked up at Edward and he was standing tall and there was no smile present on his face right now. He was kind of intimidating.

"Who do you think you are buddy," Whoa it seemed like this Mike kid was being brave.

"I'm her boyfriend," Then there was the smile that for some reason I was waiting for. I just expected it to be there.

My mouth fell open automatically. What in the world was this vampire thinking. He wanted to get killed after school. He was looking down at me and grinning like he was standing on a feather.

Mike Newton looked between Edward and I and he did this about twice and then slowly stepped away. He didn't want to deal with Edward I guess.

"What the hell was that all about," I spat just above a whisper. He came down to sit close to me.

Mike was watching I could feel it so Edward sat close to me and took my hand without permission.

I was about to pull away and slap his hand, either that or bite it, but then I remembered this was all part of the plan. He squeezed my hand gently and I actually got this odd tingle. I had never felt anything like that before. I looked down at his hand in mine and then looked up to his face. His smile was sweet and genuine. I looked back and saw that Mike was gone and was no longer looking.

I tried to pull my hand away, but Edward kept his fingers latched around mine. "Edward let go now before I have to hurt you after school," I grumbled.

He laughed and took hold of my chin once more shutting me up. "Silly girl," He leaned to my ear. "I'd like to see you try,"

He pulled his hand away and went to sit back with his family. I was warm on the inside and I felt those funny tingles again. I looked back at his family and saw that they looked happy together. A nice big happy family and suddenly I got this ping on the inside of my body that I wanted something like that.

A/N: Guys I'm really really sorry that it took forever to update this story, I've been in major writer block and just really busy. So sorry. Please if you still love me review and tell me how it's going. Thanks bunches for those who do write a comment


	5. Enjoy his Company

I went through my classes, with my head down, I didn't like going to school with all these humans they were so, human I didn't feel like I fit in and I didn't have anyone that I wanted to hang out with. They didn't talk to me because I was so different from me.

"Hey I'm Angela, your new here right?" she asked I looked up from my paper that I was handed. All this work was so simple.

I knew it all by heart because reading was the only thing that I did and I gathered so much information.

"Yeah, I'm new," This Angela was very pretty. She had square glasses that were small. Pretty brown eyes, long brown hair that was pulled back in a pony tail.

I think I would like her if she was a vampire. I didn't get along with humans very well. I didn't know any long enough before I sucked them dry.

"It's good to meet you, your Isabella right?" she asked kindly taking a seat next to me and settling down and not seeming to be bothered by my eyes, or my pale skin.

"Yeah that's me," I didn't want to talk to anyone, I just wanted to get out of here.

"So where are you from?" She asked crossing her arms and leaning on the table. I kept my head down, why wouldn't she go away, couldn't she tell that I didn't want to talk to her.

"I'm from Florida, I came from another country and I lived there in Florida for a couple of years," She seemed interested that I came from another country.

"Really, where are you from?" Angela asked once more.

"Italy," I looked up when I said this. I said it with a little more seriousness that I was dangerous.

She was looking into my eyes and saw that I wasn't normal.

"Oh, that's cool, can I ask something else?" She questioned.

I slowly nodded my head.

"Why are your eyes that kind of color?" I should have guess that she would have brought that up.

"Colored contacts," Was my only answer. That's the only thing that I could think of. She seemed to buy it.

Class started and we were both curious. I could tell by the way she sat in her seat that she was still interested in learning a little more about me.

The school bell rang and I had one more class to go to, but I didn't feel like going, I was just going to skip and go back to the cabin I guessed I couldn't think of anything else I could do.

"Hey Bella!" I turned and looked and it was Alice again. What did she want I thought to myself.

"Bella, my parents wanted to know if you wanted to come over tonight to watch the game," I remembered that tonight was Friday, but I had no idea what she was talking about when she was saying game. What game?  
"What game?" I asked her. I didn't understand the American customs, the Cullen family has been here for far to long I thought to myself and that kind of made me smile.

Alice laughed. "Your so silly Bella, the football game, do you want to come over and watch it on t.v. I know it's not something that would really strike your interest, but Emmett and Jasper like to watch it and I just thought you would rather hang out at our place instead of being home alone," This kind of struck me. I didn't realize that I was going to be alone. It didn't really register, and here Alice was inviting me to hang out with them.

I thought about it for a minute and Aro did tell me that I should spend more time with them to get to know them, it couldn't hurt.

"Sure, I'll come over, what time do you want me?" I asked.

"Well come on over now, we are all skipping, it's not going to make a big deal really, you can ride with Edward, all the other cars are full," Alice said and just then Edward was standing behind me with a hand on my back.

"Hey girlfriend," He hushed into my ear. I pulled away slowly and glared at him. He just flashed a toothy smile.

Alice giggled. "We'll see you at home Bella," She waved as she got into the car with her boyfriend I guess you could call him.

"Come on Bella, I'll take you home in my car," he led the way to his shiny silver Volvo and being the gentleman that he was he opened the passenger door for me.

"Thanks," I said looking up at him as he closed it for me. His car still had that new car smell and a little bit of his scent.

I kept my hands on my lap as he got in and started up the car.

"You like my ride Bella?" Edward revved the engine and smiled. Such a guy.

I actually cracked a smile.

"I know you do," He leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to my cheek.

I was struck with awe.

What was he doing. I growled and lifted my hand. I was about to strike him, but the way that he just sat back in his seat with his hands on the wheel as he drove down the road. He was glad that he got away with it without me yelling and slapping him.

I was going to but, something didn't want me to.

"Does not slapping me mean that I can kiss you whenever?" He asked me as we stopped in front of his house. It was so big.

"No," I crossed my arms and looked ahead.

"Come on Bella, you know you like it when I kiss you," He whispered as he was getting closer again.

He was really pushing it. Edward should have known by now that I was hot tempered.

"Get off me Edward," I spoke pushing him away from me. We were in this little car and he locked it up.

I was stuck, I could have broke the window easily, but I knew he wouldn't have been very happy about that. "Let me out," I growled again.

"Not until you admit that you like my company," He leaned back in his seat and I wasn't in the mood to deal with him.

We sat there in the car for a few minutes until he spoke up again. "Well are you going to say anything Bella, because I'm not going to let you out until you say that you enjoy my company,"

"Well it's kind of hard to say something when it's not true, I don't enjoy your company?" I kept my arms crossed.

"Well how come your breath catches when I do this," He leaned in and pressed his cool lips to my throat.

He was right, my breath caught in my throat when he kissed my neck. It felt good and Edward was good with his lips.

I didn't realize it but he grabbed some of my hair in his fingers as he continued to caress my throat with his lips.

I will admit that it felt really good.

"How does it feel when I kiss you Bella, do you like it?" I felt his tongue flick out over my flesh and I remembered that Vampires when their hormone's are struck the light your whole body on fire and the only thing that you want is sex.

I was feeling that now. With this close proximity, it was the only thing I could think of, Edward touching me.

I gasped a few times and grabbed onto the door handle.

Edward knew he was affecting me.

His lips traveled up to mine and I couldn't help but kiss him back, and with a lot of force to.

We kissed each other hungrily. I haven't felt this in a long time and I loved this feeling.

"Edward," I whispered feeling my eyes heavy with lust.

"Yes Bella," He groaned into my throat tugging at the bottom of my shirt trying to pull it up.

"Edward no, we have to stop," I said stopping his hands.

This just would have been mindless sex, and that was something that I didn't want. My body did, but my mind didn't.

"Please Bella, just feel," He groaned again as my hands stopped him.

I opened the car door because I got over him and unlocked it and went outside to get the fresh air.

Edward's sweet breath in that little space was clouding my mind and making it hard to think straight.

Edward growled from inside of the car and got out.

"Your to stubborn Bella," He smiled as he leaned up against the car and ran his fingers through his hair.

We were both trying to get our heads straight, being a vampire it was hard to keep your mind straight on things.

"Let's head inside before Alice gets curious," Edward led the way into his giant house.

Everyone was already gathered in the living room.

Jasper and Emmett were sitting on the couch with their mates. Alice and Rosalie.

Everyone looked at us both when we walked in.

They all smiled because my hair was kind of messed up and so was Edward's when he had run his fingers through it.

"Is your car still in one piece Edward?" Emmett teased and I felt that I should have blushed at this, but I couldn't.

I glared at Emmett and he quickly turned away and went to watch the game.

Edward was just grinning. This time I slapped him across the chest.

"Welcome to our home Bella, My name is Esme Cullen and this is our family" a pretty, young vampire stood. She had the color of Edward's hair and it was long and wavy. She was very pretty and had the same golden eyes.

'Thank you for inviting me in," I was being generous because that's how Aro would want me to act.

Then I thought of his words. "Don't get to attached," I gulped at the thought. I didn't think that it was going to happen, but I had to be careful.

"Please Bella, take a seat and relax, you are here to have a good time," Esme offered me a seat and I slowly sat down and looked at the large flat screen where all the humans were running bashing into one another. I sat there rigidly. I did not enjoy football, but I watched anyways.

"So Edward, you haven't gotten Bella into the bed yet?" Emmett joked around. He seemed like the type and that annoyed me. I glared in his direction. He just kept talking.

"Would you knock it off Emmett," Edward kind of laughed when he said this and it didn't surprise me he was kind of like his brother.

"Well you better get her soon, her prime is now Edward," Emmett jabbed his brother in the side.

"Shut up Emmett, she's to much like the Volturri to want to do something like that," Emmett's mate spoke as she stood from the couch and glared at me. I didn't like her and she didn't like me, we both knew that.

"Come on Rose, I got you good last night and don't tell me that you didn't like it because I heard you," Rosalie glared at her mate and he was smiling from ear to ear.

I could see that Edward couldn't help but crack a smile.

I didn't interfere because it wasn't my place I didn't feel that I fit in.

"Bella, are you going to be free this weekend?" Alice asked me nicely I turned my attention to her.

"Um I guess so, why?" I asked her with a puzzled look on my face.

"Well I was wondering if you want to hang out with me, we could go shopping and stuff, that would be fun right?" I kept that same puzzled look on my face. Shopping what in the world was she talking about. I haven't gone shopping in so many years.

"You do kind of need a change in clothes Bella," Edward pointed out and I looked down at the clothes I was wearing. It was a pair of jeans, that I had been wearing for the past couple of days and they were kind of dirty from my hunting, and this white shirt was getting kind of dirty. I guess I needed some more clothes.

"Okay I'll go, I guess," I said to her. I haven't done anything like this in such a long time. It was so new to me.

"Good, we'll go in the morning then, hey you know what Bella! Why don't you hang out here tonight," Alice offered. She wasn't making things better for me, she was only making things more complicated and uncomfortable for me.

Jasper moved closer to his mate and held her around the shoulders. He glared at me and I could feel the mood changing.

Hum, that was interesting.

"Where would I stay?" I didn't really need a room because I didn't need to sleep and neither did any of the other Cullen's, but it would have been nice to have a room to go into when I wanted alone time tonight.

"Well hum.." Alice thought for a moment before Edward spoke up and said something.

"She can stay with me in my room," Edward offered.

I looked up at him like he was crazy.

What was he talking about. He wanted to get laid, but I didn't think that was going to happen.

"Yeah! Edward that's a really good idea, it's not like you guys are going to be sleeping or anything," What the heck was with all the sex jokes around Edward and I, it was as if everyone in this house wanted Edward and I to get it on, they were all crazy.

"Don't you guys ever stop talking about sex, you you are the worst and you share your sex life with everyone," I growled at Emmett. He just smiled.

Rosalie stood at me talking to him the way I was. "Well everyone can hear it to," He smiled.

I rolled my eyes and headed out the door.

Edward was to fast for me and caught up with me and stopped me.

"Bella where are you going, don't leave," His eyes looked kind of desperate.

"I'm getting out of that house, it's where you live not me I really don't feel comfortable there, so I think it be better if I just leave now, I don't really need to get this information," I knew how much different I was from them. I didn't belong here and I wanted to go back to my old home with Aro and the rest of the clan.

"No!" Edward stopped me once more and this kind of surprised me.

"No what Edward, I'm sure once I'm gone things will go back to normal, don't worry I'll just tell Aro to send someone else to do this mission, he won't be upset once I tell him that I'd rather be home," realization hit Edward's face and he was smiling now.

"Oh I understand it now, your home sick aren't you?" He asked me and I knew that was part of the reason, but the other part was that I just didn't belong. They wanted to welcome me into their family, and I just didn't fit.

I felt my face sadden. "Well that's kind of the reason why, but it's just that your family is so welcoming and they want me to do all this kind of stuff, and that's not me Edward, I don't belong here and I know that. Everything you guys do, it's so different to me, and I just don't feel comfortable," I wrapped my arms around myself. It wasn't because I was cold, it was because I was nervous talking to him about this kind of stuff.

I watched as his smile faded and he realized what I was saying.

"Oh well, it won't be that hard to get you to like being here, don't worry Bella, I know that this is all very new to you, but you'll get the hang of it, please just don't go, I like," He paused for a moment and wasn't sure whether or not if he should go on with what he wanted to say. "I like having you here," He admitted and I couldn't help but look down at smile when he said this.

It was so sweet and seemed so true.

I looked back at the house and I knew I didn't like it there.

"I don't know Edward, I just don't feel right here," I thought back to my home, I felt good there.

"What can I do to make you feel more comfortable Bella, anything just tell me," He asked looking slightly desperate.

I thought for a moment what would make me feel a little bit better. I couldn't think of anything.

"Do you want to go out hunting with me Bella?" He asked out of the blue. I couldn't seem to understand why he would want to go hunting, but that did sound better than trying to get to like them.

"Yeah I think I would like that," For the first time I think I actually smiled at Edward.

He lent out his hand. I looked down at it and then back at him.

"I want to take you to the best hunting spot I know," He smiled and it was really sweet and it warmed me on the inside.

"Okay, yeah sure," I nodded my head and took hold of his hand and just like that we were off running through the woods hand in hand.

We stopped and I smelled the blood of a dear. It didn't sound very good to me though.

"Edward you know I don't feed on animals," I reminded me as we stood still as statues in the dark woods.

"Yes I do know that, but if you want to feel more comfortable around my family then, you are going to have to try and feed on animals. I know it's not the same, but it will still fill you up, just try it.

I thought about it for a moment and then sighed and ran after the deer that I heard walking through the woods at this hour.

I pounced and killed it with a bite to the throat. My teeth pierced it's flesh.

I sucked like I would for a human and the warm blood flowed down my throat. I pulled away. It was so, bland compared to humans blood.

"What aren't you hungry?" Edward was standing before me.

"How in the world can you eat this stuff?" I asked. It was repulsive.

He chuckled and crouched down beside me breathing in.

"I don't know, we just kind of adapted it into our diet," He looked down. "Are you going to finish that, because if your not I will.

This made me laugh for some odd reason. I had never seen Edward act like this before, maybe it was me. I wasn't being as grouchy and I was actually seeing the funny side of him.

I finished it even though the taste wasn't that great, but he was right, it did fill me up. It wouldn't last that long though.

He hunted and found a bear.

"Taste this, it's a lot better than deer I promise you," We shared the bear together and he was right, it was a lot better than the deer, it tasted closer to a human.

"You ready to head back to the house, or do you want to hang out in the woods for a while longer?" He asked me nicely.

I thought for a moment and wasn't really ready to deal with the rest of his family just yet.

"Do you want to see my cabin?" I asked. I hadn't been there all day and wondered how it was doing.

"Yes," I ran as fast as I could wondering if Edward was going to be able to catch up and I was kind of dumb for thinking that he wouldn't be able to run as fast as myself.

"We made it to the cabin and I opened up the door and turned the lights on. It looked just as I had left it.

"Wow, so this is what Aro left you with?" Edward made his way into my home and looked around. It only had a few bedrooms, but I didn't need many.

"Yeah I guess this is it, it's nothing compared to your house, but I don't really need much. It's not like I'm going to be in it a lot while I'm hear, I mean I don't even sleep, the only thing that I really like to do is listen to music and read," Edward turned and looked at me with this surprised look on his face.

"Really, you like to read and listen to music, what kinds of books and music?" He wondered through the rooms, checking them out.

"Well I'll read about anything, just anything that I pick up, and music, well it's mostly classical stuff, I don't like any of the new American music," It disgusted me. The classic was the best kinds of music.

"I think I would have to agree with you there, on both points," Edward went to the book shelf and started looking through everything that I had. "You have good taste in books, just like me," He grinned and it warmed my body once more.

"So Bella, who created you?" He asked taking a seat in the exact spot where Aro sat when he was here.

I took a seat across from him. "Aro created me, I was dying and he saved me, he told me that he would make everything better and that I was going to live with him, that's the one human memory that I will never forget, I went with him to Volterra and that's where he found I had a special talent and that I would be great as a guard and I became part of the Volturri and have been there for 90 years," I looked down at my hands.

"Do you remember anything from your human life Bella?" Edward asked soothingly. His voice was calm and inviting. I tried to think back to when I was a child growing up.

I looked up at him remembering a few of the things.

"I used to live here in Forks when I was a child. I grew up with my father Charlie and my mother Renee, we were a happy family, they cared for me and everything was perfect, nothing bad ever happened to me, that was until that one night, I was with my friends, and there was a group of guys, who killed one of my friends and left me for dead. I was lucky that Aro found me and saved me. Ever since then, Aro has seemed like a father to me, he has been nothing but good to me,"I spoke and I didn't realize that I was talking in a whisper.

Edward slowly placed a hand on my knee.

"I know that Aro has treated you good because he sees good things in you, but there is just something about him that I don't really like, he's sinister and it seems like he has so many secrets to hide and he has every single place in the world to hide them," Edward was kind of talking to himself when he said this.

"Well there is a part of Aro that I don't really trust, sometimes the things he says scare me, I don't know whether I should do what he says or do what I think is right, it's hard to tell sometimes," I thought.

"I'm glad that your not totally blind Bella," Edward smiled as we both stood up from our seated positions.

"Do you want to go back outside, I don't like being in small places with you," He stepped closer and I felt the venom rushing in my veins once more.

"Why would that be Bella?" He asked smiling and this time it was a cocky grin. He lifted my chin and my mouth slowly fell open. "Not so scary are we now Bella," He rubbed my chin with his fingers. I slowly closed my eyes and tried to take control of my breathing.

I hated when Edward did this.

I was pretty sure that I heard his breathing pick up. "Bella I don't know how much I can control myself when we are in this small space, I can smell you, and you smell so good," Edward stepped closer and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to his body.

It was so cold and hard.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around him. "Is this you admitting that you enjoy my presence?" He asked. I felt him looking down at me.

I slowly nodded my head.

I liked Edward.

We stepped out of the cabin and started running through the woods.

"I want to take you back to the meadow Bella," Edward said and looked like he was getting ready to run. "But if you want to see it again your going to have to keep up with me, and your going to have to catch me," He sprinted off and I was right behind him, but not close enough to catch him yet. I couldn't help the smile that was starting to play at my lips.

We ran and ran and ran. I was getting closer to him and I could tell that we were bouncing around the outskirts of the meadow.

"You can't get me Bella," He stopped when he realized I wasn't behind him.

He was standing right in the middle of the meadow and he was looking for me.

I ran up from behind him when he wasn't looking. And I tackled him to the ground.

I was laying on top of him and I couldn't help but laugh because it was so funny how he just kind of landed on the ground.

He chuckled under me as well. "Guess what Edward?" I asked him in the most playful tone that I have ever heard from myself.

"What?" the meadow grew silent.

I quickly pressed my lips to his. He didn't see it coming and neither did I for that matter, it just kind of happened. I felt like a teenage girl again.

"I caught you," I smiled as I pulled away from his lips. He wrapped his arms around me and let me rest my head on his chest.

"Yes you did, now what are you going to do with me now that you caught me, do you want your information as soon as possible so you can leave?" He asked and I listened to his voice vibrate in his chest.

"I don't think I want to leave so soon," I admitted that I enjoyed his company, we still weren't a thing, but I did feel a lot more comfortable around him.

A/n: Please review and tell me what you thought please!! thanks


	6. To Late

Edward was trying to keep up with me as we were running back to the house, I was thinking that I felt a little more comfortable now.

"So Bella, I don't know I was wondering, if maybe you wanted to hang out here for a tonight, I mean it's kind of lonely back there at the cabin, and well it would give you a chance for everyone to get to know you a little more," Edward said and he looked kind of shy when he asked me this.

I couldn't help but smile at this. Edward was being nice and sweet and I hadn't seen this shy side of Edward before.

I thought things through a little bit, It wouldn't hurt to hang out there would it? I didn't think so. It would only help me gather some more information.

"Sure, I'll hang out I guess," I cracked a smile and he was smiling right along with me.

"Where should I stay, I mean I know there isn't going to be much sleeping going on, but I'd like somewhere to put my stuff," I said as we were getting closer to the house. Some thing was telling me that we should leave now.

Edward stopped before entering the front door.

"What's the matter?" I questioned wondering what had stopped him.

There was a, what was that was that an embarrassed look on his face. "What's the matter Edward, just go in," I ushered for him to enter .

Edward turned to face me.

"I, don't think that we should enter through the front door, I think maybe we should go through my bedroom window, it would be safer that way," I didn't get what he was saying to me.

I made the look on my face that asked him that I had no idea what was going on and for him to explain a little further.

He bent down a little bit to explain this to me.

"Well they all have another mate, and well they kind of like to spend their evenings together if you understand what I'm talking about," Realization clicked in and I was suddenly glad that we were entering through his window, but it wasn't that inviting when there was pounding going on a few rooms down.

Edward and I each picked up a book from his book shelf and began reading. He put some soft music on, but that didn't really help cover up what was going on.

I slowly rubbed my temples and sealed my eyes closed trying to block out the noise. It wasn't working.

"How long do they go at it?" I asked Edward looking back at him.

"Well Carlisle and Esme go about the first part of the night and then Jasper and Alice go through half of the night and well Rosalie and Emmett," Edward cringed. "They go all night long, until the sun comes up, Emmett well he likes to keep things going I guess," Edward shrugged and every time there was a scream that could be heard throughout the house, I would look up at Edward who would be looking down at me and we were thinking the exact same things. These noises didn't just go in one ear and out the other.

Edward and I were still vampires and we still had those strong sexual feelings, but Edward and I didn't get near one another again that night for fear that things would turn out bad.

I stayed on the sofa while Edward lay on his stomach on the floor reading. We were quiet for most of the night lost in our books. I'm glad that it stayed that way.

The sun had come up and Edward and I had just finished our books.

"Well thanks for staying, I'm glad I had some company," I looked away as he stood from his laying position on the floor. He inched closer to me, a little closer than what I was expecting.

"Your welcome Edward, I'll stop by again later this evening if you want me to?" I asked wondering if he'd want me back again.

His face brightened when I mentioned this.

"Yeah sure, my family would be more than happy to have you back here Bella, as would I," He picked up my hand that was laying flat on my hip and brought it up to his mouth.

Edward pressed his cool lips to my hard marble flesh and kissed it like a gentleman would.

I would have been flushed red right about now.

"I'll make plans of coming back," I smiled softly.

Both Edward and I knew that I was changing, something about last night had changed my attitude towards everything. It was as if the old Bella had come out of her shell. I was cold and alone when I lived with Aro and did everything that he wanted me to do and there was very little freedom, but when I was hear with Edward, it was like I was allowed to do whatever I wanted and I didn't have to be punished for it.

Like the night before, I exited the Cullen house hold through Edward's bedroom window landing on the ground with a thud.

I couldn't help but look back up and see the handsome vampire standing there at the window looking down at me with a small smile on his face.

Edward admired me and that was the truth and it didn't really bother me at all.

It was like having a high school sweetheart, except he wasn't really my boyfriend.

I ran through the forest feeling lighter than air, when I ran into something.

"Bella?" This person asked. One sniff of the air, and the sound of his voice I was as stiff and as motionless as possible.

I knew what he was and I wasn't going to let some high of being around Edward let my guard down.

I got down into my defensive stance and hissed at him. I had not a clue who he was personally or how he knew my name, but he was dangerous to my kind.

"What are you doing Bella?" He asked again stepping closer which was a bad idea.

Once he did this he got a scent and took a few steps back. "Bella, don't you remember me, it's me Jacob?" I took another step back and furrowed my brow.

That name rang a bell. How did I know that name. He could tell that I still didn't understand.

"Bella don't you remember me, we were like best friends a long time ago, I thought you were dead, don't you remember I was going there in that parking lot and I was going to save you, but I didn't make it there in time, don't you remember that Bella?" He asked again and I wracked my brain trying to think back that long ago. I can hardly remember anything from my human life.

"Jacob Black?" He asked. He still looked rather stunned, like nothing was making sense to him either.

I thought back to the times in my life when I lived with Charlie and Renee, friends? Who were my friends? Was this Jacob Black my friend? He said he was. I couldn't seem to remember.

"Bella, everyone in Forks thought you were dead, I was devastated. Your dad was crushed and so was your mother, that's why they got the divorce because you weren't here anymore. Your death affected everyone, but the thing I don't understand is why your still alive?" I listened to each and every word and the memories were flooding back.

The facial features of my family members and all my friends and what we used to do.

I kept myself up by holding onto a tree. I couldn't believe how much my death had affected people.

"Oh my God, I didn't know," I covered my mouth quickly thinking about it again.

"Bella, please tell me how your still alive?" Jacob inched closer, this caused me to draw away from him.

He was my enemy and nothing was going to change that.

"I can't you tell Jacob, take in some breath and maybe you'll understand," Jake did exactly that and he about gagged.

"Your one of them," His tone suddenly became angered. He wasn't all sweet and innocent like before. Realization hit him. "Why?" He choked out taking a few steps back.

"It was the only thing that Aro could have done to save me," I spat back feeling the venom form in my mouth.

"Aro, who the hell is that?" Jake closed his eyes and held onto a tree as well, but this time I figured it was for a different reason.

"He's the one who saved my life, and kept me living, you should be thankful that I'm still here," I yelled. I kept my ground, but I was also cautious as to what I was doing besides, Jacob was a werewolf and I couldn't be to careful.

"Your a blood sucker Bella, why should I be thankful?" This kind of stung. He said we used to be friends and here he was being totally mean to me.

"I don't know if I remember being friends with you, why would I be friends with a dog," This got him and he quickly changed into something that I haven't seen in years. I remembered Aro talking about them, but I had never really seen one only in the books that I have and nor have I seen one this close up. I gasped and stepped back a little more, if that was even possible.

He was huge and I wasn't expecting this. I had never fought one before.

Jacob snarled in my face and I just hissed in response.

Just then a few other wolves made their selves known in the area. I was surrounded, dead meat.

"Bella get back!" Behind me the Cullen family stood ready to protect me.

It was Carlisle who spoke.

"Sam, call your wolves off, Bella here didn't mean to cause trouble, she's new here, and well maybe Jacob and them got off to a bad start," Carlisle spoke for me.

I wasn't ready for a war. If there was going to be a fight, sure enough Aro and the rest of the guard would be here within a heart beat. That wasn't needed in the little town of Forks.

The one that Carlisle was talking to changed back to human form and quickly changed. It made communication a lot easier.

"Jacob, did she fight you in anyway?" Sam asked the russet colored wolf. It must have answered because Same spoke to us once more. "We are sorry that this little thing started up, Jake shouldn't have over reacted. We will go now and make sure to keep him on his land," Sam nodded and back away and then finally dashed off into the forest. The rest of the wolves followed him, it was dead silent.

"What was that Jacob doing here anyways?" Carlisle asked mostly to himself.

I couldn't seem to understand that either.

"I don't know, but if he comes back, I'm going to tear his head off," Emmett pounded his fists together.

A soft hand was placed on his chest. "Save it Emmett, he did no damage, let's just forget this all happened and head home," Esme spoke softly.

They turned to me, I was still stunned and couldn't move, why hadn't I done something, I should have acted like a true Volturri, but instead I just stood there like a coward.

The rest of the family ran off, but I felt Edward come up behind me.

"Everything okay Bella?" His smooth hand was placed upon my shoulder, probably trying to help me calm down a little bit.

It really shook me.

"I can't believe I just stood there, I didn't even do anything, he could have tore me to pieces if it wasn't for your family, but me, all I did was stand there like nothing was happening," I said to myself, even though Edward heard every word that I had said.

"It's okay Bella, he took you by surprise, they didn't belong here anyways. You weren't ready for that to happen. Do you want to come back to the house, or would you rather go back to the cabin?" Edward asked me.

It was pretty lonely back there in the cabin, but I felt like a pest if I was there to much.

"I don't know, maybe I shouldn't," I looked down at my feet, and as soon as I looked up I noticed that Edward was a lot closer than I realized.

"Just be at school then," He leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to my forehead before turning and leaving.

My body warmed and I was now missing Edward's presence.

I shook the feelings off and headed back to the tiny cabin.

"Isabella, can I speak to you for a moment?" I heard the voice and I turned. I could place that face anywhere. I just didn't understand what it was doing here in Forks Washington.

"Demetri?" I questioned turning and looking at the figure.

I remembered him clearly. We used to be a thing. Made love every night, talked shared thoughts and loved one another. At least that's what I thought it was, but one day he wasn't the same and he didn't act the same.

He was much more demanding and wasn't as nice. "What are you doing here, in Forks?" I asked as he stepped closer to me out of the shadows. There was a cocky smirk upon his pale white face. The woods around us grew silent and I was not filled with fear this time because I knew of him and I knew what he could do.

"Isabella, how nice to see you once again, it's been to long," That smile on his face never left. It made my stomach turn, before I would have thought it to be cute.

"What do you want Demetri?" I noticed that I was now walking in a circle, we were circling one another like we were about to fight off.

"Well Aro sent me to see how you were doing by yourself, everyone knows that your the favorite and nothing bad can ever happen to Aro's precious little girl," Venom stained his words as he was getting closer.

I hated being called that, it made me feel weak. I knew I was his favorite just by the way he treated me and watched out for me, but I didn't want that. I just wanted to be like everyone else.

"Shut up!" I yelled at him.

"Hum, you haven't changed that much Isabella, still the angry stubborn girl that I fell in love with, you know I still love you, nothing is ever going to change that," Venom was in my mouth now and I wished I could have spit it at him. I hated him for the lies that he was telling me right now.

"You don't love me, you mistaken this emotion for lust, all you ever wanted me for was sex," In one swift movement, I was pinned to the ground unable to move.

"You know what Isabella, I think your right about that, you did have a beautiful body, and I love your hot tempered attitude and I can't believe that you actually believed that I was in love with you,"

I snapped at him, but he quickly pulled his head away. I hated him for this, he was cruel man.

"Get off me!" I yelled struggling against his hold.

"I don't think so, not when I came this far to do this, what Aro doesn't know won't hurt him, besides his little girl has to grow up sometimes," he breathed. I pinched my eyes shut. His strength was superior to mine, there was nothing I could do and Edward wasn't here to save me either.

I stumbled back home with weaker legs and my body feeling a little more tuckered. My hair was a mess on the back of my head, an array of leaves sticking in it, dirt covering my body, my clothes torn to shreds. All dignity lost.

There was nothing that I could have done to save myself.

I had been violated and there was nothing I could do now, it was done and over with.

I turned the warm water on in my bath tub that I was provided with and filled it up a little over half way and disposed myself of my clothes and stepped into the warm bath water. I soaked my stone hard body in the water and relaxed letting the heat take me over.

How could I let something like that take over me. I was Isabella, I was supposed to be stronger.

I wanted to curl up in the corner and die. It wasn't that easy. I knew it wasn't.

I tucked my legs closer to my body. I slowly rest my head on my legs. Tears would not fall. They would never fall.

My body shook and I was taken over with anger.

"Bella," There was a knock at my door and the voice sounded as if it was already halfway into the house.

I gasped and looked down at my nakedness. Edward couldn't see me in this state, but then I was angered that he would just walk into my house uninvited.

"Are you home Bella?" He asked me.

I got out of the tub and pulled my robe up over my body.

I slowly walked out of the bathroom.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked as I held my robe closed. Confused expression crossed over my face. I held onto the wooden door frame in the bathroom.

"Bella, I didn't mean to intervene on your bath, I was just," I stopped him and finished his sentence.

"Concerned about me? Isn't that what you are always doing? Worrying about little Bella, the one who can't protect herself. Well maybe you need to be concerned with someone else because I can take care of myself, I don't need some other vampire helping me," I felt myself breaking down again.

Edward came to my side as I crumpled down onto the ground. I covered my mouth as I gasped for unneeded breath.

"Bella what's the matter, what's wrong, please tell me?" he questioned. He knew that I wasn't myself right now and that something had happened. My mood wouldn't change just like that.

"I don't want to talk about it, so just leave me alone," I pulled away from him and clawed at the door frame trying to pick myself up.

"Bella, stop it," He pinned me down to the ground with his hands placed on my wrists and his legs on mine. I tried to push him away. I didn't want his condolences.

"No, no, no," I rolled my head back and forth on the ground. I wasn't myself anymore this was just ridiculous. I was to damn stubborn. "Bella, speak to me tell me what's going on, I don't like to be left in the dark you need to tell me what's going on with you," Edward was slightly demanding, but he had a right to be because of my actions.

"It was, Demetri," I sputtered.

"What did he do to you Bella, Bella you need to answer my questions." He leaned down into my ear. "What has he done to you my Bella?" He questioned. My body warmed once more at his sweet voice, and his comforting words.

"I didn't know what he was going to do, he just kind of attacked me, there was nothing for me to do," I whispered feeling awful. I didn't want to talk about this.

"What is he like?" Edward asked once more.

"He's awful, he was the one that I thought I could put all my trust into and never let go. He was the one who told me that there was such thing as love among vampires. I was led into his sick world of thinking sex was love, it wasn't, it was just his act of lust and I was led in the wrong direction,"

Edward rubbed my face with his thumb and finger. "Oh Bella, love why have you had to go through so much torture?" Edward asked now running his whole hand down the side of my face and my neck.

" I don't know, I don't want to feel pain anymore," I placed my hand over my heart.

Edward looked down at where my hand was placed.

The pain that I felt in my heart was much worse than the pain that I felt physically.

Edward pulled me up in his arms and held me close.

"Bella I want to welcome you into my home, I want you to live with me and my family, I do not want you to be in pain any longer. Please hear what I am asking you and come live me, Bella I ," I looked up at him at what he was saying.

He looked truly hurt.

I lifted my hand from my side. "Edward I cannot stay with you and your family, it is not right, I do not belong, I've realized since I've been gone that this is not where I belong, I am not like you and your family. I was become a Volturri and that is how I must stay Edward. I know you don't want to believe that, but that is what must become of me. You can either stay or go, it doesn't matter to me, I'm leaving anyways," I stood realizing what I must do.

"Bella please, you don't need to do this, you can still become one of us, you don't need to be like them, you are better than them," Edward pleaded with me.

I walked to him and took him in my arms and brought his lips to mine in a quick passionate kiss.

"I'm sorry Edward," I stared deep into his eyes. "But it's to late for me,"

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, still been a little conflicted with what I wanted to write. Sorry if the ending is a little epic and deep I was watching Lord of the Rings and so that kind of affected my normal writing style XD please review cuz it'll make me really happy :p


	7. Plane Back Home

"Edward, if you don't tell me what's on your mind I'm going to go nuts," I didn't know how to tell my little sister Alice.

I had never felt this way about anyone before.

"I can't tell you Alice, I'm sorry, but I think I need to go see Bella," I was about to exit the bedroom when Alice stopped me, by blocking the door way with her small body frame. "Please get out of the way," I tried to say that as nicely as possible.

She shook her head back and forth. "Not until you tell me what your thinking," Alice spoke to me.

I ground my teeth together.

"It's none of your business," I tried to push past her, but she would not allow it.

"Edward, don't you think that you have seen enough of Bella today, don't you think that maybe she's getting a little sick of seeing you," I took her words into consideration. That may be possible, but I couldn't help myself. I loved Bella. There was nothing more for me to say. I loved her with all my heart, it didn't have to be beating to feel the warmth that I felt for Bella. I didn't know how I was going to Alice though. I had no idea how she would take something like that.

"Well if she doesn't want to see me, she could just say something, besides she could gather more information the more she sees me," I ran to the window, but with her small size, her speed beat me.

"You like her don't you Edward, you really like her," Her lips turned up into a smile.

I wanted to bear her right now because she knew I wasn't good at hiding things.

"Yes I like her and that's the end of the subject, so drop it Alice," I spat in her direction and once more for the third time tried to get past her.

She was looking into my eyes trying to read more about what was on my mind.

"You love her don't you," I turned away and didn't bother looking at her, that was going to give away more information.

"Of course not, I hardly know her, besides she's part of the Volturri and she's rude and doesn't have any feelings for anyone else," That was the part that really upset me. That she didn't share the same feelings with me as I did for her. I was right about that. She grew up with Aro and Caius and Marcus. They were the worst when it came to kindness. Isabella grew up with the wrong crowd. She should have grown up here with our family, then at least she would be a little happier.

"I'm going to see her Alice, and there is nothing that you are going to do to stop me, and please do not speak of this information to anyone else, it's bad enough that you know," I rolled my eyes when she clapped her hands together in joy.

"Oh Edward, isn't it the greatest feeling in the world, to know that there is someone out there who you could live with for the rest of eternity," I knew it would end like this. Alice was overjoyed that I had found someone. A mate as we call them

"I have to go Alice," I spoke hoping out the window and running as fast as I could to get to her log cabin. It was a wonder what she was doing at this exact moment.

I knocked on her door prepared for her to be glad to see me and invite me in, but when I didn't get a response I knocked again and the third time I called her.

"Bella, are you in there it's me Edward?" There was no response.

I asked again, and yet she didn't say a word, so I slowly crept into the log cabin. There was no Bella.

"Bella are you there?" I asked again.

This time a beautiful woman stepped out of the bathroom in a towel and her hair soaking wet with a confused look on her gorgeous face. I wanted to run up to her and kiss her, but that would be wrong of me. Bella wouldn't know what to think.

"Edward?" She questioned standing there with a confused look upon her face.

"Bella, I didn't mean to interrupt your bath I just wanted," She interjected.

"You wanted to make sure that I was okay, that everything was okay with me, is that all you care about Edward, you don't even seem to care about yourself, you only seem to care about me," Bella shot back at me. I didn't expect her to be acting like this. Something had happened to her  
"Well I can take care of myself, I'm a vampire and I'm expected to be able to do things on my own, so why don't you just leave me alone," She started to break down. I could here it in her voice and see it in her eyes.

She fell to the ground and I quickly ran to her holding her in my arms. "Bella, what's wrong? Please tell me?" I asked her stroking her face with my thumb hopefully she wouldn't be to upset about that.

She shook her head in stubborness. I pinned her down to the ground and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Bella if you don't tell me what's going on, I'm going to have to hurt you," I said sternly. I couldn't be all sweet about this, this was a matter that was important because it really seemed to be affecting her.

"It was Demetri," She stammered closing her eyes and rolling her head to the side.

"What did he do to you?" I pressed on. She seemed reluctant to talk at first, but then she spoke up again.

"I didn't see it coming, I had no idea that he still wanted me that way. I trusted him, I put everything that I had in him. He was the one who told me what love was. I guess he got sex mixed up with love," She closed her eyes as she tried not to dwell on those thoughts. Realization kicked in and I noticed that something had happened between her and Demetri tonight. It could have very possibly been rape.

"Bella," I whispered her name. She looked up at me with those red eyes. They scared me, but underneath them I could tell that she wasn't like the rest of the Volturri. "What do you want Bella?" I asked her almost unable to hear.

She slowly lifted her hand and placed it over her chest. "I don't want to feel pain anymore," I felt a blow to my heart.

She wasn't talking about physical pain, she was talking about the pain that she had felt in her chest. Bella was loveless and all she really wanted was to have someone love her correctly.

"Bella, you can come to my home and live with my and my family, we would be more than happy to have you come live with us," I pleaded with her. When I looked back into her eyes, I could tell that her thought process had changed a little bit.

My grip on her loosened and she stood up from under me. She stared at me for a while like she was trying to gather her thoughts.

"I can't go live with you and your family, I would not be welcome there, I'm not like you and your family Edward, if you haven't realized that already. I'm a Volturri and that's where I belong," What was she saying. Was Bella saying that she no longer wanted to be hear with us, that she wanted to go back to Aro and the rest of the Royal family. I wouldn't have that. I cared for Bella to much to have her leave like that.

"Bella, your not like them, you don't have to leave, please I want you to stay here with me and my family, you can change, I know it," I spoke to her sounding somewhat desperate.

She walked over to me and pressed a kiss to my cheek. "I'm sorry Edward but it's to late for me. Now you can leave or go now, but it won't make a difference because I'm leaving with whatever decision you make," I couldn't believe this was happening. Isabella was leaving me. What I do without her, she was the one person that really touched me. I loved her attitude from the beginning and I thought it was rather cute how she thought she was stronger than me and she could do everything herself. Not now that wasn't good.

She needed help and that help was changing to one of us, that didn't even involve any biting.

"I'm sorry Edward," Her things were packed and she exited the door. The dumb thing was that I just stood there unable to move, unable to stop her because I didn't know what to say.

Bella's Point of View

It really did hurt me leaving Edward like that. I cared about him, but it would be better this way. I would head back home and I would spend time with Aro and things would go back to the way that they were supposed to be and there would no longer be any thoughts of Edward or the Cullen family. I would just have to explain to Aro why I had come back from the mission. He should understand because it wasn't the easiest mission in the world.

My flight was going to take off in about a half hour. I didn't have to wait that long, but that time just gave me more thought about Edward and the rest of his family.

I could tell just as I was getting ready to leave that Edward knew something was wrong. I was hurting him and I could see it in his eyes. I had been with the Cullen's for about a month, maybe more and Edward seemed to care about me and my life than he did about his own life.

I sighed as I ran to the airport. It didn't take that long to get there and then get my ticket. It was a surprise as to why Edward didn't follow me. Maybe he was way to stunned, either that or he was thinking of plan all on his own. I didn't care. I was still going home.

I missed my regular routine. Read all day and night and keep reading until I was asked to do something from one of the other Volturri guards or Aro. Those were the one's who gave me my missions, most of them were simple. I just wanted to be home and free of Edward and his family. They were really starting to get to me and that wasn't allowed. I was to follow what Aro had told me and not get attached. It was happening and it was good that I got out of there when I did.

The plane ride was rather short, that was because I kept my music in the whole time and pulled out one of Edward's books. I had taken it from his bookshelf when he was elsewhere or he wasn't looking and I had stored it in my book bag.

Romeo and Juliet. I flipped to the first page and it read at the top in fancy writing "One of my favorites, hope it's yours to," I gasped as this was just written not to long ago.

Edward had written this and placed it back in my bag, didn't he know that I was stealing his book. It didn't seem to bother him much. I read half of the book on my way back to Volterra.

It was really good and I understood why it was one of his favorites.

I was back home when I got off the plane. It would take about fifteen minutes to get back to Aro if I ran. It would take about an hour by car. I looked down at the book that was still placed in my grasp and stuffed it in my bag. I would read the rest of it when I got back home. I would probably have to have a chat with Aro before I did anything that I wanted to.

I entered my home and as I traveled through the tunnels, my stomach started to knot up. What were they going to think, were they going to shun me for not completing a mission. I entered the big room and all three of them sat in their thrones.

Aro smiled as I walked into his view.

"Ah Isabella, what a pleasure to have you back home, I'm suspecting that you would like to explain," His tone kind of frightened me. It was soft and sounded nice, but underneath it, there was a hint of anger.

"Yes Aro, I would like to have a private chat with you," My eyes glanced around at the others who were in the room. Aro took me by the arm and brought me into another room that was kind of medium size and there was no way that anyone was going to be able to hear inside from the outside.

"You did not carry out your mission that was given to you Isabella. I would not expect that from you," He spoke as he let me sit down and paced in front of me. I was quiet for the most part until he asked me a question.

"I know father, but I had reason's for leaving," I said evenly trying to keep my voice calm.

"Yes, and what reason's would this be my child?" As I looked into his eyes I could see in them that he had a pretty good idea why I had come home.

I thought through my words before I spoke them to him.

"Well I know that you told me not to get to attached, and I think that was starting to happen, so I came home, I did not want to disobey you father,"

I spoke softly hopefully not offending him.

He was silent while he thought things through.

"Well you did the right thing Isabella, I know it's kind of difficult not to get attached to such a nice family, a nice loving family, so you did the right thing to come back," He walked forward and before I had time to protest he was wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into a hug.

As soon as the thoughts hit him, he pulled away from me with a gasp. His red eyes burned into mine.

"Isabella Swan," he hadn't called me that in a long time, that meant that there was something wrong. I moved back and away from him, fear coursed through my body. What was he going to do.

"You seemed to have not told me everything about your little trip," He kept walking forward as I walked back words. I couldn't say anything. I didn't know what to say next.

"Aro nothing happened between us, there is nothing to discuss. Edward doesn't mean anything to me," I felt an odd jab to my heart. The words that came out of my mouth weren't correct with what my heart and mind were feeling.

There was something going on between Edward and I, but I couldn't tell Aro that. It was kind of late because now he knew every thought and everything that had happened.

"It would seem that you got a little too comfortable with the one named Edward?" Aro kept glaring at me. He was inches from my face. He didn't have to touch me to know what I was thinking now. I had disobeyed Aro, and there were sure to be punishment for this act.

"I don't really care about him," My words faltered for a moment and that gave it away.

"Don't you dare lie to me Isabella. I raised you and I trust you with almost everything in my being. You will take this punishment that I give you," He slapped me across the face. It stung a little bit, but that wasn't what hurt most, it was the fact that the man that I trusted most in my life would ever strike me. The one who told me that he loved me and would never hurt me, that he would make me a great guard. He pushed me against the wall with his hand at my throat.

"You will never see them again Isabella, you will no longer speak their names or think of them, they will not be remembered. They mean nothing to you and I am the only one that you are to love, I am the one who made you and you will care for me and only me," He paused as he squeezed harder on my throat. Air wasn't necessary, but it would have helped. I nodded my head telling him that I understood.

"Now go to the study and read, was away the thoughts of the Cullen's you will never see them again, or Edward for that matter, you are never going to leave this building, I will not allow it," He pressed me up against the wall harder trying to make his point and then he threw me to the floor. "and if I ever catch you drinking the blood of animals around here, you will be killed," He spat. How could he love me after everything that he had just done to me. This was worse than before. I never should have accepted that mission, I should have stayed here and everything would be normal. I curled up in a ball in this small room.

I sat there for no more than fifteen minutes and the door opened once more. I didn't bother looking up. I was hurt to much.

"Ah Bella, it's good to have you back home, now I don't have to travel so far," I looked up and my eyes widened and I couldn't believe it. I stood and pressed myself against the wall once more.

Demetri, he was back in Volterra and I had to deal with him. The thing was, he was stronger than myself and I had this weakness.

"Don't you dare touch me, I will go to Aro," I spoke threatening.

If Aro ever figured out that I had intercourse with anyone that wasn't him, he would kill me and then kill the person who I had had it with. That was, even if it wasn't my fault.

"No you won't, I won't allow it, if you do I will just have to get a few people and head back over to Washington and take care of a few vampires," My body went cold. I didn't doubt his powers along with all the other Volturri's.

"No, you wouldn't," I spoke in a whisper. Just the thought of losing that family, made my whole body ache.

"I would, because I know how much you care about them." So the secret was out, everyone knew my interest in the Cullen family. Easy black mail, the Volturri had the greater advantage because they were bigger in numbers and had a lot more skills than the Cullen's did. " That is unless you keep this from Aro, if he doesn't know, then your family shall live," He stepped closer. There must have been something that I could do to protect myself from this fate again.

He was at my face and he was already lifting my dress up.

I cringed and turned away from him. He grabbed my chin in his hand with fierceness.

"You will not look away, not when I get to have my fun," He grinned and so the torture happened again.

My screams could be heard throughout the taverns, though they were not screams of pleasure.

Edward's point of View

I didn't know what to think. Bella was gone and there was nothing more to do about it. I locked myself in my room and strayed away from the rest of my family.

Alice was trying to get me to talk, but I didn't speak a word.

I wanted Bella back, I wanted to see her smile again. I wanted to kiss her and hold her and tell her that everything was going to be okay, but that was no more because Bella had decided to go back to where she was raised and live with Aro. She said to me that's where she belonged and that she couldn't change.

I didn't understand, she was starting to change before. I was starting to get her to change I could feel the stubbornness slip away and she was getting comfortable around me and the rest of my family. It was probably the fact that Demetri had come and done what he had done to her. It made her come back to reality and realize that this wasn't her world to live in and that she didn't belong.

That hurt me on the inside.

I wanted to cry. I couldn't believe it. I was in love with Bella and it didn't seem like there was anything that I could do about it. I didn't want to talk to Alice about it. I didn't want to talk to anyone about it, I wanted to talk to Bella about it and tell her what I thought about her, and that I wanted to be with her forever. I was going to do it when I went to visit her earlier, but things kind of got messed up.

There was a knock on my door. I was going to just ignore it.

"Edward, can I talk to you," I looked and it was my mother for all intentional purposes. She was the sweetest woman I had ever been with. I loved her like she was my actual mother.

She walked in. and sat down next to me on the couch.

"Edward, we all know how much you care about Bella, we all see it, you love Bella. You spent all your time with her always wanting her to get your approval, you want her to feel the same for you as you do for her, and here you sit moping about it when you could be doing something Edward," She placed a comforting hand on my back. "If you really care about Bella the way that we all see you do, you would get on a plane and go get her," Esme said to me. I thought this through. If I really did care about her, I would go get her. I loved Bella. I couldn't lye to myself.

I stood from the couch and sighed.

"I don't think that I should go alone, so I probably should bring Emmett and Jasper, safer that way," I went to my door and turned and looked at Esme.

"Thank you for being so generous, Don't worry I'll bring Bella back home for you," I smiled and walked out the door.


	8. Plan

Bella's point of view

I sat alone in the study that night and kept my thoughts to myself. I wouldn't allow anyone to interrupt my thoughts. The only thing that kept playing through my mind was Edward and everything that he had said to me, and everything that we had done together. I missed him so much and now I was thinking to myself at how stupid I really was for coming back here. I could have stayed there in Washington for as long as I possibly wanted to and told Aro that I was simply gathering information, but whenever he would come to hug me then he would know. I cursed to myself, why had I let my emotions for this one vampire go this far, and it wasn't just for him, it was his family to. Even though they were quirky and odd and didn't seem normal at times, they were just as sweet as Edward and I hadn't really had enough time to bond with them because I was busy spending my time with Edward.

I wanted to cry so bad, I probably was, but there were no tears coming from my eyes. I knew that showing emotion was not normally allowed and if Aro saw me in this state, well I don't know what he would do to me.

For some reason, I knew that I needed Aro. I needed him to stay alive, to keep myself sane. He was my creator. The one who made me who am and if I strayed away from him, it was like I was losing a part of myself.

A soft knock on the door broke me from my train of thought. I instantly stood from my sitting position and allowed whoever was on the other side of the door to come in. Aro walked through that door and I felt my body run cold for there was an odd and sad glint in his eye.

"Aro, I apologize for keeping to myself, I just needed some time to be alone," I was trying to be a nice as possible for him. I could tell that he wouldn't be able to handle much more of me if I did anything else that would ruin this coven.

"Don't be my child, Myself and the other two brothers would like to have a word with you, whenever you are ready," He said softly. I didn't move when I was given this information. They wanted to have a talk with me, that was never a good sign.

"Yes Aro, and when would you like me?" I asked him trying not to show my fear, but my eyes betrayed me for a small smile played at his lips.

"Within the next fifteen minutes I assume, be ready," He turned ready to depart, when he stopped in mid turn and spoke. " And don't think that you can run away from us Isabella. We are always watching," He strode away closing the door behind him.

I gasped in air and covered my mouth. This wasn't going to end well. I was doomed, they were going to kill me. I didn't know how this death was going to end, but I knew it wasn't going to be good. I started pacing the room, there must have been something that I could do to protect myself. Then I went cold again.

They were going to use one of the guards against me, the ones that I thought were my friends. Jane was probably going to be the one to take me down, she hated me and probably would have loved to kill me a long time ago. This was going to be her big chance to do so.

I went back in the corner for I was not ready for my death. I went and sat alone and cried some more, no tears like usual and I begged in my head that some way, some how, Edward would come an rescue me. Scoop me up in his arms and whisk me away to his home to keep me there forever as his wife. That lightened my spirits a little bit, yes that's what I wanted. I wanted Edward to be mine forever, he would have no trouble doing that. I didn't think.

Edward's Point of View

"Dude Edward, would you calm down," Emmett placed his hand on my shoulder. I stayed silent in my seat and I could feel how tense I really was.

I looked over at my other brother and saw how my emotions were affecting him.

"Sorry Jasper, I don't mean to be like this, it's just I don't know what I'm going to do to get Bella out of there, I mean this is the Volturi that we are dealing with you know," Emmett sighed and folded his arms behind his head completely relaxed. I glared at him, he didn't seemed to ever be worried about anything.

"Well I don't think that this should be to difficult, I mean we just walk in and get her out, there you have it," Emmett was saying it like the Volturi were blind.

"Emmett, it's not going to be as easy as you think. Edward is right they are the Volturi and they are pretty heavily guarded and if Bella means a lot to Aro, well then she's going to be heavily guarded as well, we are going to have to think of some kind of plan on finding Bella," Jasper put in.

I thought things through. Jasper was right about that, Bella was very important to Aro and he would do whatever to keep her safe.

"We need to think of some kind of plan to get Aro, Marcus, and Caius distracted, I mean Bella might be locked up somewhere, there is no doubt that Aro knows about me, I know that Bella was starting to get attached and that wasn't good, Aro didn't want that,"

I thought some more. Would Aro kill her if he realized that she was getting to attached to me and my family. That thought bothered me.

I was impatient as I sat in the plane. If there wasn't water between America and Italy, I would have run to Bella.

Bella's Point of View

I tried to think of something to do Aro, would be here any moment to come and get me and tell me of all the wrong that I had done, then he would sentence me to death. I gulped at the thought. I wouldn't see Edward or his family ever again. They would be devastated, that was if they even found out. Maybe I would be better off dead. It probably would. If I had never went to America, everything would be fine. Death was probably the best route for me now.

Edward's Point of View

We landed and got out of the plane and got a car and we were off to where the Volturi were hidden beneath the ground.

"Edward, what's your plan because I don't think Alice would be very happy if I didn't come home. Neither would the rest of the family if we all ended up dead," Emmett pushed the gas as Jasper spoke from the back seat.

I placed my hand on my temples. I was trying to think of what to do.

"Jasper do you think you could find Bella with her feelings?" I asked. That was kind of difficult for Jasper to do, but with me knowing Bella, her emotions would be different than the rest of them.

"I could try, but there are a lot of Volturi in there, and if we interrupt on something it could be likely that they will kill us Edward, and I'm saying this is Jane is there, you know her powers better than anyone else," Jasper explained.

"I don't know what you two are worrying about, I mean if we talk to them about joining, I'm sure they will be willing to listen and I can go get Bella out of wherever she is while you two discuss things. That would probably work," I replayed what Emmett had just said to me in my mind.

That might just work. Aro and his two other brothers would love to have two more people added to his coven. If we talked things over, maybe then Emmett would have enough time to get Bella out of there safely and then we could just tell them that we weren't very interested and that we would just think things over. That might just work. I thought to myself and smiled. I hopped that it would.

"Okay, you know what I think that might work. Jasper once you find Bella's location from where her emotions are coming from, inform Emmett and then we step into the main room and we start talking to Aro and his brothers about his interests in us. Emmett can grab Bella and get her out of there and then we reject like I said, that just might work," I said mostly to myself, but the other's were listening in.

"Okay, well that sounds like it will work, let's just hope that Bella isn't dead by the time we get in there," I knew that Emmett was kind of joking, but he was right, I hoped that Aro hadn't decided to kill Bella before we got there.

Bella's Point of View

There was a knock on the door and my body froze. No doubt that it was Aro coming for me now. He didn't wait for a response.

"Isabella, we are ready for you now," Aro smiled and held his hand out. This meant that I was supposed to take it and walk out with him in front of a lot of people and tell them what happened, even though I wasn't positive as to what was going to happen.

I stood and walked over to Aro and took his hand as he led me out of the room.

"Isabella do you know what we are going to talk about?" He asked softly as we were walking at human speed through the halls.

"No father, I do not know what we are going to talk about, are you going to kill me?" This was something that I normally would ask because Aro would find it rude and probably strike me, but this time was different. He stopped and let go of my hand.

He looked deep into my eyes. Then I realized that he had been holding onto my hand and read more in depth of my thoughts.

"You know Bella, you should really tell me what your feelings, it's not good to keep those in," He spoke softly. I didn't like his tone, so I said something that didn't make me sound like a babbling idiot.

"I don't understand what you mean Aro?" I asked him.

There was the strike that I was looking for. My face stung and he cupped my throat with his hand.

"You love him don't you?" He asked and I knew who he was talking about. "Do not look away from me Isabella, or I will kill you right here without giving you a trial," So that's what this talk was. A trial to see weather I was going to be allowed to live or die.

Death was probably going to end up my result because of what I had done.

Also, Aro could sway anyone if he really wanted to.

I couldn't keep him waiting or he would kill me. "Yes," I whispered. If only Edward were here to hear those words. I wanted to tell him that I loved him, with all of my being and that I wanted to be with him forever. Sadly he wasn't.

Aro just stared at me with his piercing blood red eyes.

" I'm sorry Isabella," he let me down onto the floor as he continued "I really do love you and care about you, it's to bad you had to go and break the rules," He grabbed onto my wrist and pulled me to the main room where Jane, Alec, Marcus, Demetri, Felix and Caius were brought together. I shuddered. I didn't know if I could be put through this. What was Aro going to do. Was he going to tear me to pieces and burn my flesh, yeah probably, for that was the only way to kill a vampire.

Edward's Point of View

We stood on the outside of the entrance to the Volturi's domain.

"Do you sense Bella?" I asked Jasper?" He was focusing right now on Bella I was pretty sure.

"Well I'm pretty sure I know where Bella is, I can feel fear and the rest of them are calm, I think they are going to do something to Bella," I thought hard and listened to the voices that were underground.

_"Poor Isabella, she seemed to have a lot of promise to her oh well, there is nothing that can be done now,"_ That sounded like Caius.

Then I heard another voice thinking to themselves _" I can't wait to watch her burn, she deserves it for breaking the rules. It's about time, Aro needs to find a new favorite," _Jane I supposed, but this didn't make me feel any better. They were going to kill Isabella, my Bella and it was going to take place shortly, I could tell.

"We have to get in there and fast, before we are to late," I spoke up ready for anything.

A/N: I know short sucky chapter, but I wanted to throw this out here for you guys so you didn't have to wait so long. I'll try and get the next one up as soon as I can, I have a lot going on right now, so just bear with me.

Please review and tell me what you thought and give me idea's on what you think should happen next. All I want is to please my readers =)


	9. Little Teaser

"Isabella, you have been brought here today for a certain reason," Aro spoke up. I was so scared I didn't know what I was going to do. I needed saved or something. I didn't think there was any way of me getting out of this. I stared into every set of eyes and they were all looking at me. I sighed, well at least they were going to kill me for a good reason.

Volturi were not supposed to have feelings, but yet I got myself wrapped up in Edward and the rest of his family and I couldn't help it. Everything about them welcomed me and brought me in. Edward was right and I didn't listen to him. I wasn't like the Volturi and I should have stayed there with him, but I was just to stubborn. I smiled to myself as I thought about my feelings. I loved Edward and his family. I wanted to be a part of them, and I wanted to be with them for the rest of my being. They all stared at me and couldn't seem to comprehend why I was smiling.

"Isabella, you are hear today for breaking one of the rules that we have told you about, you know the punishment for breaking the rules," Aro spoke softly as he stared into my eyes. I nodded and never turned away. Turning away would only make things worse.

"Are you willing to accept the fate that has been bestowed upon you?" Marcus asked me.

"Yes, I am willing to accept my fate," I was still smiling. It was because I was reasoning with myself and I wasn't going to hide me emotions any longer. I was deeply in love and nothing was ever going change that. It was just sad knowing that Edward would never know how I felt about him, he just saw me as the stubborn vampire who wouldn't open up her feelings. I didn't know if I was ready to tell Edward that, I didn't know what he would think. I was scared that he would push me away or not feel the same way about me, so maybe in time I would tell him how I felt, or maybe my actions would tell him how much I really cared about him.

Edward's Point of View.

"Do you know where she is. How long until we get to her?" I asked as we ran through the halls.

"I know where she is and we should be there in about a minute or two, but we have to hurry up, they aren't going to hold this ceremony off much longer, they will kill her Edward," Jasper looked into my eyes when he said this. I knew that he wasn't joking around. They were going to kill the love of my life because of her emotions that were prohibited in the Volturi coven. It wasn't fair, so that is why I was here. I was going to save her from that fate.

We ran faster. We were almost there. I could almost smell Bella. I loved her so much and as soon as we got back home I wanted to tell her how much I cared about her and how much I wanted her to be mine forever. I wanted her as my mate.

We entered the room where they were all standing and I Listened to hear what Bella had to say.

Bella's Point of View

"Bella please speak up and tell us what you have done wrong so everyone can know," Aro spoke clasping his fingers together and smiled knowing that I was different and that I was just gifted with these emotions and he could easily see the fear in my eyes.

"I will admit to breaking one of the rules, and that rule was showing emotions. As I was on my mission, I got to know the Cullen family of Forks, Washington and I realized how much I really cared about them, I am not ashamed of feeling this, I welcome it because they mean a lot," This time I did look down because of what was behind me. I could feel his stare and I knew he was stunned beyond belief at hearing this.

It was the first time that I had actually opened up to him.

"What are you doing here?" Aro stood from his seat. As soon as Aro spoke up I knew it was okay to leave my post and run back to Edward. As I looked back at him, I remembered how good he looked, then I looked around and saw his brothers. They smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I've come here to get back what belongs to us," Edward stated. I walked over to him and stood by his side. I felt his arm slip around my waist and pull me closer to him. This sent warm sensational tingles throughout my body, it made me feel that he actually wanted me. Edward stayed perfectly calm as he talked to the one I used to call father.

Aro stepped closer to us. I used the power that I was given when I was turned. I protected my family. I put my shield around Emmett, Jasper and Edward. They smiled knowing that they were perfectly safe. They trusted my power.

"Don't think that you can just walk in here, get what you want and then leave, it won't be that easy," Aro spoke he was getting closer. Fear mixed with anticipation rolled into one in my stomach as he got closer. Edward's arm tightened around my small frame.

"That's kind of what we had planned," Emmett spoke up. I flinched and slightly closed my eyes. Talking back like that was not permitted and I was afraid of what was to come next. Aro looked like he was thinking things through in his mind. Edward could hear it all.

"She belongs to the coven, do not think that you can just take her away," Caius spoke from his seat. He normally didn't say much, but this matter was important because they wanted me dead. They all did, I could see it in their eyes.

"I don't understand why you can't let her go Aro, can't you see that she is suffering and that she no longer want to be here. She has found another home, she doesn't belong here anymore," Edward's voice was as clear as a bell. It did not falter, he was so calm.

Aro growled. Edward wasn't making things better, he didn't know Aro like I did.

"Edward please stop, let me talk to him," I tried to pull away, but he kept his arm securely wrapped around my waist. I looked at him with desperation written all over my face. He looked down and stroked my face with his thumb. I knew this was infuriating Aro, I could feel his anger from here.

"You don't need to worry Bella, I can handle this," he was trying to sooth me, but it wasn't working, not when Aro was getting closer and closer by the moment.

"I guess you don't realize how things work around here do you?" Aro question. I took one deep breath and then relaxed when he stopped moving. "I made Bella who she is, I was the one who saved her and brought her into this coven, she owes me a lot more than just leaving," Aro looked like he was about to go off on a rage. I saw his body shake.

Emmett stepped forward as Edward brought me back behind him. He was trying to protect me

I moved away from him.

"I don't need you to protect me Edward, I know these guys and I know how to deal with them," I spoke up moving away from Edward. That kind of left me feeling lonely, but I knew I was right. I knew a lot more about them than either Edward or any of his brothers.

"She's right Edward, she knows about me and what I can do to her," His lips curled up into a smile as he pulled my arm and took me out of my focus of protecting my family.

Edward shot forward and snarled at Aro, but didn't move any further as the other guard members were coming closer.

I tried to get out of Aro's grasp. "Let me go," I struggled to get out of his grasp.

He threw a slap at my face making it sting, sting a lot more than it did before. This seemed to burn Edward up.

His brothers took hold of his shoulders. A snarl could be heard from him. My heart ached. I was putting hi in pain.

"You will not struggle against me Isabella, it's about time that I taught you lesson," Aro spoke as he threw me to the ground. Demetri and Felix pinned me to the ground holding onto my arms.

Just as Edward was about to intervene, Jane slowly stepped forward making herself known.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Jane stuck her hand out as a smug smile toyed at her pale lips. Edward knew of her ability's and didn't want to test them now.

He watched in horror as he could do nothing. Aro loomed over me.

"I will make you suffer Isabella, in front of the one you love," I was washed over with fear. Aro knelt in between my legs and slowly started to lift my dress.

Edward growled, anger ripping at his throat. I felt a lump in my throat. Why didn't he just leave. He didn't need to see this. I tried to wiggle free as his fingers danced across my bare flesh.

"Do not make a sound and do not move," Aro whispered. My body ached. This was to much to bear. How could he be so cruel.

"Edward! Get out of here now!" I yelled. There was nothing that he could do. If he tried to save me, Jane would end up killing him.

Edward didn't respond.

Edward's Point of View

I couldn't just stand here and let my brothers hold me back while they were torturing my Bella.

There had to be something that I could do. I wouldn't allow them to treat her like that.

"Get off her!" I yelled as my brothers restrained me. I looked down and Bella who looked absolutely terrified and sick from what was happening to her.

"Calm down Edward, we are just teaching her a lesson, don't worry, you get to watch it all happen," Aro replied. I wanted to rip him to pieces. My vampire instincts took over and I shook my brothers off and launched myself at Aro. I felt Jane's attack hit me.

I yelled and grabbed onto my head. It was causing me so much pain.

"Edward!" Bella screamed. I was dieing she was killing me.

Then it was gone. I looked up from the floor and saw Bella hugging my back. I felt her shield protecting me.

Bella's Point of View

They were torturing him and I needed to get to him. I screamed as he collapsed onto the floor gripping his head. It was Jane. She was hurting him. I struggled and pulled against Demetri and Felix. They wouldn't let me go.

"It seems like your boyfriend is in some trouble Isabella, now you both get to die together," Aro's lips turned into a smile. Why I ever thought of him as a father, I did not know. I was crazy I guess. I wasn't going to lay here and let this happen. I kicked my foot in Aro's face and he flew back words. With all my strength I pried my arms from the two behind me and ran to Edward. He was kneeling on the floor with his head to the ground.

I wrapped my arms around his back and brought the shield up. Jane couldn't hurt either of us now.

"Jasper, Emmett," I called them over. They ran over to me quickly and got inside the shield. My friends were safe. I sighed and rubbed Edward's back soothingly.

He lifted his head and looked into my red eyes.

"Thank you," I sighed as his finger caressed my check.

"Well wasn't that sweet Edward, saving her and risking your own life, aren't you brave," Aro stood and walked closer. I held Edward close to me. He still wasn't back to himself yet. I hated Jane. I was going to kill her.

Edward and I slowly stood. Now didn't seem like the time to fight, but I wanted to.

"Fine take her Edward, take her away from her true family, but just so you know, I'm not going to let her go that easily, you can think of that while your holding her every day," He smiled. Smiling wasn't a good sign. "It's only a plane trip away Edward, don't think we won't stop by some time, sometime soon," He grinned and Edward turned and started to take me away from this place. Ice cold fear gripped my soul. He was going to hunt me down. He was going to come back and find me. Lord knows what he was going to do with me once he found me again.

Edward took me by the hand and ran me out of that place as fast as he could. Edward ran so fast no one could see him, he didn't want to waste anytime.

It would be about an hour until we got a flight back into New York.

I sat in my seat and stared straight forward. It wasn't until his smooth finger moved over my cheek and brought me from my thoughts. I turned and stared into his golden eyes.

"It's okay Bella, your safe," He smiled. I didn't believe him. I was still in this country and I wasn't back at his house. I wasn't safe. I wasn't ever safe, not when Aro and the rest of his coven were going to come looking for me.

We sat there in silence.

"I'm sorry for leaving Edward, I just figured that it would be better for both of us if I did. You shouldn't have come back for me, you could have gotten yourself killed," I looked at him sternly. It was okay if I died, but not him. He needed to keep living.

"Bella, I wasn't going to just stay home and ponder over whether you were going to be okay or not," He brought his hand up and caressed my face lightly. I enjoyed the touch, but I pulled away from him. I wasn't in the mood for his soft caress.

"Bella please, don't be upset. Don't be mad at me for coming to save you," He whispered leaning in closer to me. The only reason that I was in this mess was because I let myself go to far with Edward.

I stood up and moved away from Edward. From the look on his face I was really hurting him.

"Why are you doing this Bella?" I felt him behind me. I felt my insides ache with the need to just hug him, but I couldn't bring myself to do something like that. I needed to teach myself to move away from him. I needed to tell myself that I didn't want him anymore. Maybe if I did this, and Aro found out that I no longer wanted Edward, then he would kill me

and I could live safely back at Volterra.

"Edward it would be better this way, it would be better if I tried to stay away from you, I don't want you to get hurt anymore," I kept my breathing even and let my words flow from my mouth smoothly, showing no signs of trembling or sadness. That is what I was brought up to do. Show no emotions.

Edward moved himself so that he was facing me. I turned and looked away. I would not allow myself the agony of looking into those golden eyes. He thought differently.

"Bella look at me," He turned my face with his hands and looked directly into my eyes. My body melted under his stare, there was no doubting that. I stayed silent.

"They aren't going to hurt you anymore. Me and my family will not allow that to happen, we care to much about you," His tone became softer as he spoke. "You don't have to put your self through all this pain just to save me and my family," his hand slowly slid down my neck and over my non beating heart. My body warmed on the inside from this close contact. My breathing grew slightly ragged.

"Bella, I," He whispered leaning in.

"Come on guys! Gonna miss the flight," Emmett called. I sighed with relief and Edward growled. I strode away quickly before things became to heated.

I heard Edward bang his fist against the glass making it rattle. This is what I was going to him. I was killing him on the inside. It was all because of my stubbornness.

The plane ride back to New York was silent. Edward insisted on sitting next to me, even though I would have felt a little more comfortable sitting next to Emmett because he wasn't always trying to seduce me into kissing him. Edward didn't push me though. He kept his distance and kept looking forward. I couldn't help but every now and then glance at him. Most times I would meet his stare and I would quickly avert my eyes. I would get lost like I almost did at the airport.

"Bella please just stay with us, I don't want you to have to go back to that cabin, there is a greater chance of Aro getting to you," Edward argued with me as we were going to fly back to Seattle. Emmett and Jasper wanted to run, but Edward demanded that we took a plane, it was only because he wanted to discuss things with me.

"Yeah, well there is a better chance of Aro finding me at your home, he knows that you'll never leave my side," I snapped back at him. He glared at me. I didn't know if he was disliking me more, or liking my attitude more. I couldn't tell.

"Bella, I know that you will be safer with me," he growled. We were in an intense conversation and this time we had two hours until the flight, so there was to be no interruptions from either Jasper or Emmett.

"Is that all you care about? My safety. What about your sisters or your brothers?" I asked.

"Your the one who matters most to me Bella," He hushed. His voice still thick with anger.

"Yeah well maybe you should find someone else," I tried pulling away, but without me knowing he snaked an arm around my waist and pulled me back to his stone hard chest.

"You will want me Bella, I know you will, you can't keep those feelings trapped inside forever," His cool finger skimmed over my cheek. I went numb and enjoyed the soft caress. His face was so close to mine. There it was again, the breathing was picking up. I had to keep my chest from heaving against his, or he would know. This time there was no Emmett to stop us from some move that Edward might make. I fought back with Edward this time and came up with my own words.

"I will never want you like you want me," I hushed showing my teeth. A small smile played at his lips.

"You sure about that Bella?" His hand skimmed down the side of my body and ever so slightly slipped up and under my shirt caressing the soft cool flesh of my waist. His other hand slid down my back and pressed me against his stone hard frame. I suppressed a moan when I felt his man hood on my stomach, it was throbbing with need. Edward's lips skimmed over my neck as he arched my body back.

"Don't you want my touch all the time Isabella?" Trembles took over as my full name

rolled off his tongue. My breasts came in contact with his chest and from my breathing they moved up and down over his chest. I needed this to stop or I wouldn't keep my own promise.

I gasped when I felt his teeth skim over my neck. "Don't you like the feeling of my lips on your skin?" I closed my eyes and bit my bottom lip the moan was almost out. What could I do?

"Edward please.." I tried to get my breath back. This just sounded like an invitation to him because he growled into my throat. I held onto him for support. "If you don't get off, oh," I let out as his icy tongue flicked out over the nape of my neck. What was a woman supposed to do when an attractive young male vampire full of hormones was attacking your neck with kisses and nibbles. I felt him smile when I let out that oh. I pressed my palms to his chest and pushed him away.

"I have to go do something," I let out in small gasps walking away hoping that my vampire knees wouldn't give. Edward stood there with a smile. He knew that he was getting to me, but I wasn't going to give in as easily as he would have thought.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Hectic life. Hope you like this chapter and wanted to throw in some EdwardXBella teasers. Please review :D


	10. I Think It's Called Love

Edward and I sat next to one another on the plane. I sat there without moving a muscle. If Edward wanted to make some kind of move, he would pay for it after we got off.

"Bella, you know I don't really understand you, I don't know why you can't trust me and my family to take care of you?" He questioned. I watched his hand that was on his knee. I kept eying it, just waiting for it to make it's move on mine.

"I don't want your family's protection, and the only reason I'm going back to Forks is because I'm going to live in my house, and I can take care of myself" He smiled and brushed some hair away from my face. I got warm internally, but I hoped that he didn't notice anything. I took a deep breath when he moved his hand away. He just liked touching me and he couldn't seem to get enough of me.

"You need me Bella, and sooner or later, your going to realize that you can't live without me, your going to want me with you all the time and want me to stay by your side," I gulped and hoped that he wasn't right about this.

"I don't think that's ever going to happen," I mumbled looking beside me, trying to avoid eye contact with him. I could feel him grinning like a opossum.

" I think you are wrong Isabella, because I can easily go to Alice and ask her what she sees in out future," I quickly turned to him and glared. He never stopped grinning.

"Emmett can I sit next to you?" I asked looking over at Edward's older brother. He flashed me a big toothy grin and allowed me to come and sit with him. I was glad that he wanted me to sit next to him. Good for me that he already had a woman and wouldn't be touching me.

"You should have stayed here beside me Bella, your going to get real tired of Emmett real fast," Edward leaned back in his seat and I gulped I didn't think he was that bad.

A few minutes later.

"Bella, you know what I think you should let me look out the window sometime," He messed with my hair. I really didn't know what kind of condition my hair was in right now. I would look over every now and then and see Edward's smile getting wider and wider.

"Do you see what I mean Bella, you should have stayed over here with me," I didn't know what was worse, having the romantic flirt touch me all over and say how much I was going to fall under his spell, or have the annoying funny one poke me and bug me and tell me how pretty I was. Okay he was kind of a flirt, but he wasn't serious like Edward was.

It was still kind of late and we would be landing in about an hour or so and Edward was busy reading a book. I looked over and every time I did, he seemed to know that I was looking at him and he would look up at me and smile. I would quickly avert my eyes in the other direction. Just when I thought I would get some time to think on my own, Edward started to chuckle. I glared at him and then met eyes with Emmett.

"So Bella, tell me this, have you and Edward gotten down and dirty yet? I mean like down and dirty in the sheets?" I wanted to slap that wide grin right of his face. What was he? A freshman in high school again. What a pervert.

"No and I don't plan to," I crossed my arms and now I really wanted to get back over to Edward, this was getting really tiresome.

"Come on Bella, you two gotta bump uglies sometime or another," He nudged me in the arm and I growled at him hoping that he would hear. "I know that he wants to, he's told me," Emmett looked at his little brother. I looked over and there was his brow furrowed. He was angered that Emmett had told me this.

"Shut up Emmett," He growled. I couldn't help the smile that toyed at my lips.

"Oh but Edward, little brother I know you want to screw her, you told me all those things you wanted to do to her when she first got here, yeah you were crazy about her," Emmett was stopped by Edward standing up and covering his mouth.

"I said shut up Emmett," Edward stuck his other hand out towards me. "Would you like to come over and sit back with me Bella?" He was being nice and polite and that smile said it all. It was the cute embarrassed smile. How could I turn him down now.

I slowly took his hand and he brought me up from my seat.

"Do you want me to turn the light off?" He asked me. Something about him right now was very alluring and was making this moment kind of sensual. I don't know what made me nod my head, but I did it anyways. The light went off and it was dark where we were sitting.

Vampires didn't sleep, but something about this situation was making me extremely worn out.

"Edward, would you like to explain to me why you said all those things about me when we hardly knew one another? I thought you hated me?" I said this being half serious and half teasing. He probably didn't want to talk about this.

"I never hated you Bella, I just didn't like that you hated the world practically, you didn't want anything to do with anybody, that's all. And Bella, I did think those things about you, but I didn't really want you to find our from Emmett," I thought it was kind of flattering and cute that he thought those things.

"Well thank you Edward," I don't know what had gotten into me today, but I found myself leaning against Edward, with my head resting on his shoulder, there was very little arm room, so I kept my hands and arms to myself. Edward thought otherwise.

He took hold of one of my arms and weaved it into his pulling me closer.

I was about to protest, but this was way to comforting, so I let him do this. He was being extra polite today.

We stayed in silence the whole way back and before I knew it we were running back to his house.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather stay with my family and I?" Edward offered. His brothers were already on the run and probably already home. I thought again.

"No, I want to go back to my old home, thank you for the offer though Edward. I smiled and turned to head back to my old house, the place where I grew up as a child. "Bella, wait," I turned back and Edward was standing there with a flower in his hand. Were had he gotten that. He must of knew that I was thinking something along the lines of that.

"I am very fast," His smile came back to his face and he looked rather cocky that he could show off his speed in front of me.

He slowly handed me the flower.

"Thank you Edward," I mumbled taking the flower in my hands. He stepped forward and whispered into my ear.

"I want to do things the old fashioned way Isabella," He pressed a quick kiss to my forehead and stepped away into the darkness.

I was warm once more and really, I was flattered by this. I didn't really want to get pushed into a relationship and I was thankful that Edward wasn't really taking this fast just because we were vampires.

I ran back to the scent of where my old home was. I could never forget it. It looked old and kind of run down, but still in good shape. I hadn't been there in years. It was a wonder it was still standing. I entered the dusty place and looked around to see if I could find a light switch or something.

I turned the lights on and the memory's came back to me once more. I smiled and walked around. There wasn't any furniture, so I would have to get some money that I remembered Charlie and Renee had saved up for me. I had plenty, and that was just the money that they had saved up for me, that wasn't counting what I had saved for myself.

I didn't really have anything that I wanted to do right now. I was so bored. I wish there could have been someone here with me. It was kind of scary. I laughed in my head at this. I was a vampire and the fact that I was alone scared me most.

I couldn't wait until I got some furniture up in this place and got it looking like it used to again. I thought back to what it looked like before I left. Such a lively home. I missed it.

As I stood there in my home, I realized that there was nothing for me to do. I was all alone. That struck me a little more than other things had. Alone, there was no one here to talk to and tell me that everything was going to be alright. There was no one here to ask me to come do something with them, or help with something. I had to fend for myself.

I wrapped my arms around my body and brought myself closer to me I guess. I felt this odd feeling of loss in my chest. I missed being with Edward and the rest of his family. I liked hanging out with them. They were all so nice and welcoming. I enjoyed everyone's company.

Just then I heard a I heard a loud boom of thunder. I ran outside and it was raining. Like usual. I ran through the woods. I didn't want to stay in that house alone. I wouldn't be hurting myself to much if I just stood outside there home. That would at least make me feel a little more like I wasn't completely alone.

I leaned up against a tree and looked in at all the lights that were on and it looked warm. I mean this weather didn't bother me and it didn't make me cold, but it looked more cozy inside. I wouldn't dare walk up to the front door and ask to come inside.

"What are you doing out here in the rain?" I gasped and turned around. I couldn't believe that I didn't notice him standing there behind me.

"Edward," I gasped taking a few steps away from him.

"I'm not going to hurt you Bella, I was just curious as to why you where out here in this weather. It's kind of nasty," Edward's voice was calm and soft and it was just as welcoming as his home.

"I don't know, it was just kind of empty back at my old house, I thought getting a little run would be better than sitting in that dust filled house all night," It needed a lot of work before it was back to what it used to be.

"And you just ended up needing to take a break here?" He asked me. A crooked grin spread out across his face. I couldn't help but turn away from him and look back at the house.

"It just looks so warm and welcoming," I whispered. He rest a hand on my shoulder as he stood behind me. I turned and looked at him. I couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked. He was wearing a light blue shirt that was kind of thin, so it clung to his cool hard pale chest. His hair was covered with droplets of water and a few of those droplets trickled down his nose and over his lips. Those beautiful plump lips.

"Well your welcome to come in and put some dry clothes on and hang out for the night, we need one more person for our card game anyways," His hand was placed on my back as he led me closer to the house.

"Edward I don't know, I don't think your family will accept me, not after what I put you and your brothers through," I whispered. I was rather reluctant to go back into the house.

"Come on Bella, they don't hate you at all, they want you back, everything seemed so complete when you were with us, gosh Alice needs someone to go shopping with, and your the only one who she wants to go with because Rose is just to stubborn," I laughed at this, I never knew what was up her butt.

"What about Carlisle and Esme, will they still want me back?" I asked Edward looking up at him with my innocent eyes.

He brought his hand up and lightly caressed my check. This sent chills throughout my body.

"Esme is in love with you, do you want to know why?" Edward stepped in front of me and brought me into a hug. It was warm and gentle and I actually felt that Edward didn't want me just because he didn't have a soul mate yet. This hug was something that I had never been given before. "It's because she knows how happy you make me and the rest of the family," I thought Edward's words through my mind a couple of times and I had to really think.

"Why do I make you happy? I thought that I bugged you and that you couldn't stand me because I was to stubborn for your taste?" I asked him softly with the rain collecting in my clothes and my hair. I didn't mind, I could always get new ones.

"Bella, I love it when you are like that, one of the reasons that I like you so much is because you never give up, yes you are very stubborn and sometimes I think that you should just drop it all and realize how much you really mean to me, but I like that you don't ever want to get hurt and I understand now why you have that shielding ability, it suits you perfectly," He kept me close to him in the hug. For the first time in my life I felt the warmth. It wasn't just that warm feeling that you get when you sit by a fire, it the warmth of when there is someone else in your life and they really care about you and they want what is best for you. This is exactly what Edward was giving me right now. I think it's called love. Edward pulled away, but he moved his hand down my arm until he took my hand in his. He grabbed it and closed his hand around mine. He stared at me with a little smile. What I got from his eyes was that he was happy with what I was doing and would wait until I was comfortable enough. I took a deep breath and closed my hand around his. There it as again. I felt that warmth. We ran together back to the house and he brought me into his home. His family was sitting in the living room and they were watching the T.V

"Bella!" Alice yelled and she ran to me, but then stopped. "I think that you two are going to need a change of clothes," Alice said looking at me.

"Actually Alice, do you think that maybe I could get a shower?" I asked her. I was drenched, but a nice warm shower would have felt really good.

Alice nodded quickly. "Yeah sure Bella, I'll just find something for you to wear and I put it in the bathroom and you can slip into it when your done," Alice took me by the hand and led me away from Edward, who looked kind of disappointed about that.

I hadn't been here that much and I forgot how big it really was.

"Wow I really love your house, it's so beautiful, light and open," I spoke as I looked around. I was feeling a lot better now. For some reason, I guess it was because there were a lot of people in this house, who really cared about me.

"There's the bathroom, towels are in the closet space, and you can take as long as you need, we will all just be downstairs watching T.V?" I don't know what brought me onto asking this but I did.

"What about Edward?" I asked her nicely trying not to sound like I was to concerned about him.

"Well I'm sure he'll probably be downstairs with us, but if not maybe he'll be reading in his room. It's interesting Bella, that you are so interested in what he's doing," She grinned and then ran away, I guess she didn't want to fight. I stepped into the bathroom and stripped myself of my clothes and got the warm water running. The bathroom filled with steam. I stepped under the warm water. It was the greatest thing that I had felt in a long time. It made my whole body relax. I looked around for some shampoo. I found some in the corner and poured some into my hands and ran it through my hair. I was very slow with this washing process. I wanted to stay in here for as long as possible. It felt so nice. I found some soap and a wash cloth and covered it with soap, then pressed it to my shoulder and covered my body with suds. The wash cloth ran over my stomach and over my hips, inner thighs, ass, I dropped the soapy cloth to the shower floor and pressed two of my cold fingers to my cold slit. I moaned in pleasure as I slipped those two fingers inside of me and began to rub. I used slow and long strokes. Pleasure rippled through my stomach. This felt so good. I leaned against the shower wall and pressed my fingers deeper within me. I let out a long throaty moan. I was lost in my own pleasure and I didn't even take notice that I was in a house full of vampires that could easily hear me. I thought of Edward. What if this was Edward touching me like this. I groaned and my insides clenched together a little bit. I pushed my fingers in and out faster, picking up the pace, causing heat and friction. My hand slapped against the shower wall and I felt my orgasm start to come and take over. I was almost there. I then let my thoughts take over and cause me to release. I thought of Edward wet in this warm shower pleasuring me himself.

"Edward!" I gasped as I shook and trembled from this pleasure. Then a noise brought me out of my trance. There was a small groan and the bathroom door closed. I was scared stiff. Was there someone in here? Or had they been in here and already left. I peeked out of the shower door and there was no one in here I looked around and I saw on the counter top that there was a nice folded up shirt. It looked like one of Edward's.

Where was the clothes that Alice had given me? I wondered and I couldn't seem to see them. I turned off the water and wrapped a warm fuzzy white towel around my body and looked some more. Nothing but a big white shirt and a pair of underwear. What? Had Edward come into the bathroom intending to switch the clothing, but then when he heard me pleasuring myself, did he decide to stay until I was finished. What If it was him and he knew. I cursed under my breath. Why had I allowed myself to do something so stupid. I dried myself off and slipped the big white shirt on over my body and put on the underwear. I was without a bra and I was wearing Edward's shirt. I felt kind of sluty.

I walked out of the bathroom and found Alice standing at the door.

"What are you doing wearing that?" She asked me.

I growled. "This was the only thing that I could seem to find to wear, so I put it on," I wouldn't lie, but this was rather comfortable. I didn't mind wearing it, but I didn't know what the rest of the family would think.

"Here Bella, let me get you something else to wear," She started off towards her room.

"I like this Alice," I spoke up. She turned and looked at me like was nuts, or I had something. I looked at her in the eyes sternly.

"Come on Bella, you can't go downstairs looking like that, every male is going to want to jump you, that's why Edward snuck it in there while you were pleasuring yourself," Alice eyeballed me. I looked down at my feet, yeah stupid move Bella.

"But this is really comfortable can't I wear this," Alice stopped looking through her closet and turned to me.

"I'll give you some bottoms to wear with that, because you are surly not going to go downstairs with just a shirt and underwear on," Alice threw me some fuzzy pajama pants. She was about to leave the room when she turned back to me.

"Bella you better make up your mind on how you feel," I looked up at her and stopped examining the pj's. "Your mood swings are really confusing him," She walked out of the room and left me to my thoughts. I was confused with my own emotions. I didn't know what to think about Edward. He was so complex and different and my mind didn't want to be with him, but I guess my body wanted him.

I put the bottoms on and walked back down to the living room.

"Well there she is, good to see you again Bella, how was your shower?" Emmett asked with his eyebrows raised. I glared at him and went to sit by myself in an empty chair. I was embarrassed at my own actions and I hated myself for moaning his name when I came. I didn't even look up at Edward, I didn't want to see his face.

"Well now that everyone is down here, why don't we go in and play a game or something.

"I know what kind of game Bella and Edward could be playing," Emmett teased as he stood and walked away with his family. I wrapped myself up into a little ball on the chair. I was embarrassed.

"Can it Emmett," I heard Edward's voice getting closer to me. He placed his hand on my back.

"Hey are you alright Bella?" He asked. I got chills from his voice and looked up at him. He was so sweet and caring. My nonbeating heart swelled. He was smiling, but he was also concerned about me too. I slowly nodded my head and looked back down at my knees.

He slowly rubbed my back. "It's okay Bella, I forgive you for what happened in the bathroom, even though it was the hottest thing that I have ever heard slip from those pretty little lips of yours," He moved away and I slapped him as he walked away.

Pervert for listening while I was pleasuring myself.

He was a couple feet away from me.

"Come on Bella, we have all night to play games and hang out with the family, it wouldn't be any fun for you or me if your just going to sit in that chair," I looked at his hand that he wanted me to take and then looked back up at him. That cute crooked grin was there and I couldn't deny him. I took his hand and he helped me up and pulled me closer to him. I wasn't very comfortable with him doing that, but it sure did make me feel loved.

For at least two or three hours we played board games from the closet, the ones that hadn't been pulled out in a long time. I had a lot of fun. Edward kept his hand in mine under the table most of the time. That was until Emmett made a comment about it and made both Edward and I growl. (Okay just for your info, they are going to get drunk okay, It will just make things a little more interesting, so bear with me on this one alright)

"Okay who wants something to drink?" Esme asked as she stood up. She had a glass of wine a few hours ago and this was her third one, she was getting kind of drunk.

We all agreed that we would have a little something to drink. That little something turned out that everyone was either tipsy or all the way drunk. I was I knew that and so was Edward because now his arm was around my waist and he was claiming me as his.

"Okay I have a new game and everyone has to play, it's spin the bottle," Emmett put a bottle in the middle of the table. I was now suddenly nervous. I could end up kissing someone I didn't want to. Oh this wouldn't go well. "I'll go first," Emmett spun the bottle and it slowly landed on Esme. We all laughed and I let out a breath. I was so thankful that it wasn't like Jasper, that would have been weird. He kissed his mother figure on the cheek.

"No Emmett, you have to kiss her on the lips, that's the rule," Jasper yelled from across the table. He looked at her and gave her a quick peck. Everyone laughed. It was Jaspers turn. It landed on the one person that he loved. Alice. They were making out on the floor after that. It was Edward's turn now. I gulped I wondered who he would get. It landed on Emmett. Everyone at the table yelled.  
"Ah Edward, you gotta do it, come on it won't be that bad," I nudged him in the side and he didn't look happy about this.

"Come on little brother, come over here and give your big brother a kissy wissy," Emmett puckered his lips.

Rosalie and I pushed the men to one another. Edward cringed and Emmett just grinned.

"You gonna do it, today while we're young Edward," Rosalie called. Edward slowly moved in and kissed his brother on the lips and pulled away gagging and spitting. I burst a gut, that was too funny.

"Okay Bella it's your turn now," Alice said to me grinning. I took a deep breath and spun the bottle. It kept moving around everyone. Edward was still trying to rub off his lips from that last kiss.

Everyone gasped when the bottle stopped and it was pointing in the one direction where I knew it was going to land. Right on Edward. Edward turned around and looked at his family.

"What?" He asked confused. He looked at me and I was moving closer with a smile. Remember I was drunk out of my mind right now.

"I spun the bottle Edward," I leaned against his chest and his attitude changed. A wicked grin crossed over his lips.

"Does that mean you get to kiss me?" He asked leaning against a support pole in the house. I nodded my head. Everyone was waiting for this. "Well then Isabella, be my guest, my lips are yours fort the kissing," I got up on my toes and pulled his head down to my level and pressed his lips to mine. They tasted amazing. It was the best kiss I had ever given, and have ever gotten. Everyone was cheering behind us.

I pulled away, but Edward still wanted more and he pressed his lips to mine once more and shoved his tongue into my mouth.

"Okay you two love birds can stop now," I pulled away and looked into Edward's eyes. He looked happy. This time something else came over me. I couldn't help but kiss him again. This time it was more of a romantic kiss. It was beautiful as his fingers tangled int my hair and he pulled my body to his.

"You guys can stop now," Emmett called.

I pulled away breathless. "I don't feel good," I said and ran right to the toilet.

For about 15 minutes Edward stayed with me rubbing my back while I puked up red wine. My vampire stomach couldn't hold it, it wasn't used to it.

"You gonna be alright Bella?" He asked me nicely he pulled my hair into a pony tail and I slowly nodded my head as I had gotten rid of the contents in my stomach.

He picked me up and carried me off to his room and laid me down on his couch.

"There you go Bella, just lay down for a while and relax," my head was spinning. No more wine for me anymore. I thought to myself. Edward stayed with me the whole time and he softly rubbed my back. Every 15 minutes he was asking me if I was alright.

This man was way to caring. I closed me eyes and tried to relax. I knew I wasn't going to sleep, but I prayed that I would.


	11. New Book High

Later that night I remembered laying on Edward's couch and reading a book, the rest of the Cullen's had gone to bed and were probably making love, well that was true because I could hear them.

"Are you bored Bella?" Edward asked as he stepped into the room. He was only wearing boxers right now. He didn't know how much this was affecting me. He was turned away from me and looking for something in his closet. He was probably doing this just to see if I would be looking. I turned away and continued to read my book.

"No I'm not bored," In fact that was a total lie. I was as bored as all get out, there had to be something else that we could. Since I was to stubborn to admit that I had a thing for Edward, we didn't have anything to do.

"You sure? Because I could go downstairs and put a movie in if you wished Bella?" He said turning back around. I tired not to notice how incredibly handsome he looked wearing just boxers. I shook my head back and forth.

"No, I don't really want to sit and watch a two hour long movie, I want to go out and do something," I closed the book and got up and put it back in the right spot.

"Do you want to go out running?" He asked me again. I could feel him getting close to me. I thought back to the kiss that we had shared. I didn't bring it up because I was going to blame that whole thing on the wine.

I shook my head. I didn't want to run around aimlessly with nothing to run to or run after.

"Well, how about I take you hunting," Edward offered me. I looked at him and he looked dead serious.

"You mean taking me to hunt, animals?" I questioned. I remembered when he had asked me to go hunting with him before. I didn't really like animal blood. It didn't satisfy me.

" Well Bella, I want you to be as much like this family as possible and if that's going to happen, then I'm going to have to teach you how to like the taste of animal blood. I know it's not that great, but don't you think it's better than killing humans?" He looked into my red eyes and I couldn't help but look down at the thought of me killing innocent humans just for my own thirst.

"You don't have to be like them anymore Bella," He brought my face up with his fingers. He continued to stare into my eyes. I was taken away. He started to move closer to me.

"No Edward, I can't" I pulled away from him. I couldn't let him kiss me again, the first time was enough.

"Why not Bella?" He asked as I moved away. "That kiss downstairs was the most breathtaking, thing that I have ever experienced in a long time, I know that you liked it because your the one who pressed your lips to mine the third time," I turned to him and glared.

"Need I remind you that I was drunk and I have no idea what your talking about?" I shot back. His lips turned up into a smile.

"Don't try and pull that one on me, I know that you wanted to kiss me, that last kiss was all you Bella," he kept that grin.

"Edward that kiss didn't mean anything to me, it was a bad kiss anyways, so there you have it, it meant nothing to me," I turned away ready to jump out the window and go hunting.

"Well it meant something to me," I turned back around to glare at him. Was he just saying this so it would make me feel bad. "Even though you were drunk, I felt something in that kiss and I knew at that moment that you wanted me, that you actually really liked me and that you had feelings for me and you cared about me," I was inching closer as he spoke this to me. "Well Bella, I kissed you back because I have feelings for you," He brought his hand up and brushed some stray hair away from my face. "You don't know how bad it hurts when those feelings aren't returned," He whispered in my face. I was drawn to him, like a magnet. I let out a breath of air. He knew what kind of an effect he had on me. Then him standing here in his boxers wasn't helping much.

"Isabella, your beautiful now, but I don't think I can wait until your eyes are golden like mine," He grinned and pulled away. He was leading me on thinking that he was going to say something deep, but he didn't. I growled and he went and threw some clothes on quickly. I didn't give him any time. I jumped out the window and ran as fast as I could to get away from him. If he thought that I was going to hunt with him, then he was mistaken. I stopped pretty sure that I was far enough away from him. I sighed and leaned against a nearby tree.

"Gotcha," He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me down onto him.

I gasped, for I didn't see this coming. He chuckled as I pushed myself off of him.

"Don't do that Edward, you scared me," I growled. For a split second I thought that was Aro, but it wasn't when he grabbed me from around the waist and I knew it was him because he was acting like a child.

"Sorry Bella, but don't think that you can run away from me," He stood and brushed himself off. "So are we going to go hunting or what, I don't know about you, but I'm getting pretty thirsty," Edward patted his stomach. I just rolled my eyes and tried to catch a scent. I picked up something and I was off. Edward didn't follow because he must have known that I was on the hunt. I knew what it was, it smelled delicious. Human male taking a walk in the woods for the morning.

I was going to get my meal for today, the burning in my throat was to much for me to handle. I was about to launch myself at him, but I was held back.

"Bella what are you doing?" Edward asked as he held my arms behind my back.

"I'm hunting, now let go," I struggled to break free of his grasp. He was strong and would not let me go.

"Bella, stop this, stop it right now," He said this with a stern voice. I stopped jerking and looked at him. He was dead serious and there was an angered look on his face. I sighed and relaxed and watched as my meal walked away. "Bella you are going to have to learn to not want that taste of human blood anymore, alright? Now we are going to hunt together until you can get your thirst under control," He said this to me like a father would say to his daughter. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Now Bella, a little ways east, there is a mountain lion, do you think you can take it on your own?" He asked me. I looked at him, giving him that stare that said "Do I look like I'm dumb"

"I can do it and I don't need your help," I was about to walk off before he caught my arm.

"Don't even think about chasing after that human Bella, it's not worth it and you don't want to be like that anymore remember, you want to forget about that taste and just focus on the lion," I listened to his every word and he was right, there was no way that I would be able to get to the human, not when Edward was with me. I knew how easily he could stop me. I ran after the mountain lion and before I knew it I had it pinned to the ground and I was sucking it dry. I sighed. That was a lot better. My thirst had died down for the time being.

I found Edward. He was drinking out of a bear.

"Show off," I rolled my eyes. He stood and walked closer to me. I caught a scent on him that was screaming for my attention. "Edward you have a little bit left on your fingers," My mouth watered as I saw the red droplets drip from his finger tips down onto the ground. I couldn't help but step forward. He brought up his hand in silence and I took hold of his wrist and placed the first finger in my mouth. It tasted so good. Even though it was animal blood, it was the closest thing to human blood. I licked his finger and sucked it dry. I put the next finger in my mouth and licked it and sucked it until all the blood was gone.

I was pulled out of my blood drinking frenzy when I heard a groan come from Edward. I looked up to see that his eyes were closed and then when I looked down, and finally back at the fingers in my mouth I realized what I had just done. I had just turned Edward on with my finger sucking.

"Whoops, Sorry Edward," I mumbled and pulled away. His eyes were black again as he pushed me up against a tree.

"Bella," He growled as his mouth attacked my neck. I was taken aback by this. What had come over Edward and why was my body reacting to his touches. "I promised myself something," He growled as he pressed himself up against me even more. I groaned at the close contact.

"What was that?" I asked as Edward's hands slid up my arms and pulled them up and over my head. I moaned. Was Edward going to have his way with me. I don't think I would mind that, but I didn't know if I was really ready for it.

"I promised myself that I would do things the old fashioned way, I wanted to go slow with you Bella, but your making that extremely difficult for me," He looked desperate.

"Edward I don't know," I sighed against him as he kissed down my throat and over the top of my breasts that were sticking out of his shirt. I was on fire right now. Edward could probably see that by now.

"Bella please, I don't know how much more rejection I can take from you," He took one of my hands and placed it over his nonbeating heart. My breath caught in my throat. This was the most serious conversation that I've ever had with him. "Bella, if this was beating, it'd be beating for you. I don't know how to live without you Bella, I don't know what else to say to you to get you to understand how much I care for you," Edward spoke up. This really got me. Was he going to admit his true feelings for me. I looked down at the ground, but he didn't allow it, he took my face in his hands and forced me to look into his eyes.

"Don' t you look away Bella," He spoke. "Why don't you just admit to me how much you need me, how much you really care for me Bella," His breath caressed my lips. I didn't know what to say.

"I can't," I mumbled. I didn't want him to know. I didn't want to live with that pain when Aro came for me.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you with all my soul and I will be damned if you do not tell me how you feel, if you don't feel the same way about me, I will just walk away, leave let you be a stubborn stuck up woman who doesn't want to show her feelings," Edward yelled now. He was starting to scare me, but I couldn't deny the fact that he was right and my body warmed from him telling me that he loved me. Could I tell him that I loved him too. "Tell me Bella, what do you want from me?" he asked once more. I was speechless.

"I don't want you to go," I whispered relaxing. Both of our desires had been hidden once more.

"What do you want us to act like best friends, like brother and sister, because Bella, that kiss that you gave me was something more," He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "I know you love me, you just don't want to say it," He moved back after giving me the chills. "You don't need to worry Bella, I will never hurt you and I never will. I promise," He pulled me into his arms and wrapped them around me. I sighed in relief glad that he told me he loved me. I rested my head against his shoulder. It smelled of him and it smelled so good.

"Thank you Edward," I mumbled into his clothes.

I didn't know if Edward knew it or not but my wall of stubbornness was slowly crumbling and I was allowing Edward into my heart and maybe he didn't know it, but I was starting to give it to him, my heart and my love. I loved him, I really did and I loved that warm feeling I got when I thought about it too.

We ran back to the house and it sounded like everyone was done with the sex for the night, now it was the cuddling and the holding and loving. Deep down inside I secretly wanted that from Edward. He would probably get cocky when I told him I wanted that. Maybe he would lead that on to sex.

"Edward, uh," I thought this through. He looked up from a c.d that he was glancing at as he was laying on his couch.

"Do you want to watch a movie now?" I was kind of nervous about asking him this, but I was experimenting right now with my own emotions.

His face brightened and he stood from his laying position. "That sounds like a really good idea Bella, I would love that," He came over to my side and put his arm around my waist and pulled my body to his side. I coughed and looked down. "What's the matter Bella, do you not like it when I do that?" He asked as he turned his head and nuzzled his face into my hair. I didn't say anything. I pulled away from him and smiled.

"Don't get to comfy Edward," I smiled and dashed down the steps and jumped over the back of the couch and landed on the soft cushions. Edward landed next to me.

"So Isabella, what are we going to be watching?" He asked nicely as he slowly put an arm around me. I peeled it back and rest it on his lap.

"I was thinking that we could watch Transformers, you like that movie don't you Edward?" I asked getting up and looking for the movie.

"The movies are under that t.v, you have to bend down to get them Bella," Edward called to me from the couch. I growled and threw the nearest thing to me back at him. I didn't hear a thud, so I figured that he caught it. Hands were at my waist and I gasped as they moved down to my hips. Edward pulled my backside against his front. I turned around at him and was about to shout a smart remark, but I didn't because his eyes were closed and he was groaning with pleasure. I didn't understand why until I realized where my hand was. I took my hand away and pulled away from him. What was going on with me today. It was Edward's fault.

"What was your hand doing down there Bella?" He asked nicely as I put the movie in.

I didn't speak to him. Actually I had no idea how my hand under up on his penis, but it did. Thankfully we were both clothed. I took a seat on the couch and Edward walked over to the lights.

"Would you rather them be dimmed or all the way off?" He asked me. They were dimmed right now.

"Just turn them off Edward," I spat back and relaxed on the couch. Morning was going to be coming shortly. It was funny how time didn't really matter anymore. I didn't have anything that I needed to do. I could spend all my time with Edward and his family.

"Okay if that's where you want to go," He turned them off and landed on the couch next to me. He pulled me closer to him. I liked the fact at how close we were, but I wasn't just going to let him do whatever he wanted. If he wanted me and wanted me to love him and tell him that I loved him, well then he was going to have to earn it. I scooted away to the far end of the couch and pressed my body against the arm of it.

"Come on Bella, you don't have to be that way, I was just trying to make you comfortable," Edward didn't move, but I didn't like him whining while I was trying to watch a movie.

"All you had to do was ask Edward, you don't even think, you just act," I stared at him with anger in my eyes. I thought things through for a moment.

"Can you come and sit next to me?" He asked. I laughed.

"Like I said Edward, you should have asked before you acted," I crossed my arms over my chest. I was going to need some more clothes or go shopping. I couldn't go around wearing Edward's shirt all the time, Emmett would start making more jokes. I wasn't in the mood for that.

"Please Bella. The movie won't be good if your all the way over there and I don't want to upset you anymore than I already have," At least he was being somewhat of a gentleman about all this. I sighed and moved a little closer, but I wasn't pressed up against him.

We were watching Transformers and it was funny. I loved this movie, it was so good and Shia La Buff (idk how to spell his name sorry) was so darn cute.

As the movie went on, I found myself getting closer and closer to Edward. It wasn't even half way into the movie and my head was resting against his shoulder and his hand was on top of mine. I felt really content like this. It wasn't to much, and it was just enough to make me feel comfortable.

"Bella, do you mind if I get a little more comfortable?" He asked.

What would be wrong with that.

"Sure," I mumbled and moved away from him. He got up onto the couch pulled me in his arms and laid down. I was about to protest, but actually this was rather comfortable. I snuggled into his arms and watched the movie. It was the part where Megan Fox was sitting on Sam.

"That's kind of like us isn't it Bella," he caressed my arm with his cool fingers. I didn't say anything. "except for the fact that I'm not a total loser like him," I slapped Edward's arm.

"At least he's not always trying to get into her pants," I explained. It was true sometimes it seemed that's all Edward wanted. I thought about this for a moment and looked down at the ground. Maybe that's all Edward wanted.

I got up and out of Edward's arms and walked away and went into the kitchen. I wrapped my arms around myself. I knew that Edward would be following me from behind.

"I'm Sorry Bella, was it something that I said? I didn't mean it I'm sorry, please come back and watch the movie with me," I leaned against the island and looked out the window, I didn't pay any attention to him.

He came to my side and took my hand in his. I jerked them back.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I don't know what I said, I'm stupid and some times I don't know what comes out of my mouth.

"It's nothing that you said Edward, it's what I said," I said in a dull tone.

He looked puzzled and stepped in front of me.

"What was it?" He asked nicely.

"All you want with me is to get into my pants," I said kind of in a whisper.

He kind of chuckled and I swiftly looked up giving a death glare. Why was he laughing.

Edward cupped my face in his hands sweetly.

"Isabella my dear, why would you think that?" He asked as he stroked my face lovingly.

"Because it seems that's all you ever talk about, you never talk about anything else," I grumbled and kept trying to keep my eyes from him.

"Well Bella there are two reasons for this," He said turning my face. When he was talking to me, he always wanted me to be looking at him. "One is because I've lived with Emmett for so long, his sex jokes kind of start to rub off," He smiled. He leaned in and pressed his forehead to mine. I didn't pull away I just let him talk. "And well the second reason is because you never allow me to say anything sweet and loving. I would say the most beautiful things to you, but you won't open up your heart to allow me to say those things, so I guess the only thing that I can say to get you to at least notice me, are the sex jokes," He grinned and I sighed letting out a breath of air.

"Okay Edward, I forgive you," He slowly moved his face away.

"Don't think that that is the only thing I want from you, I want so much more from you Isabella, it's just that when we have a house full of three couples and the only thing that they are doing at night is having sex, and I can read their minds, well it's kind of hard to keep my mind off of that," he pressed his lips to mine quickly. I didn't kiss back, but I didn't protest.

"Don't worry Bella, they will wear off as soon as you open up your heart to me," He grinned and let out his hand. "Come on let's get back to the movie," I took his hand and he walked me back to the cough and we continued to watch the movie.

Everyone came down the stairs all nicely dressed and ready to go.

"Where are we going?" I asked anyone who would answer.

"Shopping Bella, we need to get you some clothes and well Alice just wants to shop," Carlisle spoke up placing his wife's coat over her shoulders. He pressed a quick kiss to Esme's cheek and led her out the door.

"Come on Bella, come up with me and we'll get you something to wear," Alice tugged on my arm and toted me up the stairs. She dressed me in a blue sweater dress that was kind of flared at the bottom and it went down to my knees and the neck was folded down and kind of hung in the front. It was plain and simple. Blue high heels, that wasn't very good for me, but I did it because Alice told me to. My brown hair was curled and I didn't even have to wear makeup. I was thankful for that. I was kind of self conscience.

"Bella you look beautiful," He pulled me into his arms and skimmed his nose down my neck. "Beautiful Bella," He whispered. That was very cleaver of him and I loved it, but I wasn't about to admit it to him.

I rode in Edward's car and he insisted that I held onto his hand the whole way. He was very possessive. We got to the mall and Edward had to be taken away while I went looking for clothes with Alice. It was the worst thing that I had ever been through. I kept begging her to go home. I hated this, I told her just to pick things for me that she thought I might like, she already knew my size in everything.

"Edward please take her back home, she won't stop complaining, she's like a little child," Alice said and handed me back over to Edward. I was kind of happy about this. Edward didn't make me try on clothes for him, but I wouldn't mention that to him, I didn't want to put any ideas in his head.

"Do you not like going shopping?" Edward asked as he was on the road.

I leaned my head back in my seat and groaned.

"I never want to see another department store for the rest of my life," I kept my eyes closed. These heels were killing me. So I took them off and threw them into the back seat.

"I'm sorry you had to put up with my sister all day, but it's good to have you back Bella," He stroked my hair softly and I smiled back to him. I thought things were going pretty well with Edward right now. I didn't mind his light touches, soft pecks every now and then. The holding hands was a little much, but some little part inside me like the feeling of his hand clasped in mine.

"So Bella, do you want to go back home where we can watch more movies on the couch, or would you like to go and do something?" He asked me nicely. I thought about this for a moment and then something hit me.

"Can we go to a Borders?" I asked excitement pulsing through my body. If I had 100,000 dollars, I would spend it all on that store. Books were my life and I loved it so much. They had awesome coffee and music and a couple other entertainment things.

Edward pulled into the Borders parking lot and looked as excited as I was to be browsing through this bookstore. There was one thing that both Edward and I had in common and that was the fact that we both had a great passion for reading and being in silence. I looked up at Edward as we entered.

"How many books am I allowed to get," I could faintly remember, when I was with my mother, she would only allow me to get at least 2 books, sometimes 3 if I was being a good girl. Edward cupped my face in his hands and leaned in pressing his forehead against mine again. Whenever he did this it always warmed me on the inside.

"As many as you wish my love," He whispered softly before pressing his lips to mine. I couldn't help it. I lightly kissed him back. Whatever had brought that out of me, it sure made Edward happy because he walked away grinning. I was happy that I was allowing myself to open up. That was my goal while I was here with Edward. To open up and allow not only him, but the rest of his family into my heart. I no longer wanted to be like Aro and the rest of his coven. I wanted to be a free vampire, like a Cullen.

I was sure that both Edward and I were in that store for about two hours. We ended up in the same area. I had a book in my lap sitting in one of those comfy chairs and he sat across from me. We were lost and it wasn't until Alice and Carlisle walked in to find us sitting in the same position, but this time there was a bigger stack of books, for each of us.

"Man I thought we would never find you guys," Carlisle walked closer to us. Neither Edward nor I looked up from our books. We were gone.

"Hello, you two, could you put your books down for at least five minutes so we could talk," Alice asked. Still we didn't budge. Edward quickly put down his book and glared at his sister. "You wouldn't dare," Edward glared at his little sister and she just smirked.

"Well if that's what it was going to take to get you out of your seat and put your book down then so be it," Edward growled and I set my book down and stood with them.

"Well we just wanted to inform you guys that we were ready to head back to Forks, we've had a full day and think that it would be nice to get back home and maybe have family time," Carlisle offered. I hoped that he wasn't talking about what happened last night. Last night was bad. I thought back to the memories.

Edward looked at me and it seemed like the books had calmed us both down. He wasn't being as flirty and sexual.

"We'd be willing to drive your Volvo Edward, if you and Bella want to sit in the back and read," Alice offered us. I knew Edward would be happy about that, and actually that didn't sound to bad.

Edward and I both nodded our heads.

"Yeah, let us just check out and we will be there," Edward placed his hand on the small of my back and I was really getting to like that feeling. We paid over 100 dollars in books. Yeah it was that bad, but both Edward had a bunch of new books to read. We crawled into the back of his car and I couldn't help but snuggle up next to his body and read my book on his chest. He kept one arm around me while he was holding his book with the other. It was a nice ride back home and I finished my first book that I had bought.

"How do you read so fast?" Edward asked as he was almost done with his first book. I giggled as he was confused. We both read a lot.

"I don't know, years of practice I guess," I walked over to him as I got out of the car. I trailed a few fingers up his chest and he gulped, I was still wearing that pretty outfit that he really liked. I leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips and kept my palm pressed to his chest. I pulled away and his mouth was hanging open. I was having a "new book high" That's what put me in a good mood. I brought my fingers to his chin and pushed his mouth closed.

"Better not leave that open, you don't know when... something might slip in," I whispered into his ear. I was playing with him at his own game. I knew he liked it by the way his pants were getting tight with everyone word that I said. I loved playing with him. It was the greatest thing in the world.


	12. Heat of the Moment

Edward's Point of View

Bella was upstairs in my room and she was reading her new books. I was glad that I could buy them for her. I wanted to give the world to Bella, but she just wouldn't allow it and that killed me from the inside. From Bella's body language I knew that she was falling for me and that she wanted me just as badly as I wanted her, I just needed to push her a little more and get her to admit her feelings, the thing was that I had no idea how.

I wondered if I should go to Alice, but then I didn't feel like dealing with her hyperness and how cute it would be when Bella and I finally got together.

Carlisle, I didn't feel like bother him. The only person that really came to mind was Rosalie. She knew exactly what it meant to fall in love and she knew what she liked said to her and done to her.

"Why are you asking for my help," she didn't bother looking up from her magazine. I grew impatient with her. Rosalie didn't know how to be nice sometimes.

"Because your the only one who I can ask about this kind of stuff, you are the most human of this coven," I said to her sternly. She sighed and closed her magazine.

"So you want Bella to admit her feelings to you so that you both can be happy together?" Rose asked me again. I nodded my head and took a seat. I tried to calm myself and not get to upset with my sister, she was hard to get along with sometimes.

"Well the first thing that you need to do is not be to pushy. That's the one thing that pushes a girl away from you, if you keep revolving yourself around her and asking her to love you, it's never going to happen," I sunk in my seat, that was the exact thing that I was doing.

"Second, make her happy, do things for her that will make her happy, find out her favorite things to do, or kinds of things she likes and buy them for her and she will be happy, then her happiness will spread to you and you'll both feel a lot more comfortable together," I listened to her words carefully soaking them into my brain.

"Go on," I coaxed her into telling me a little more about what woman like.

"Well, knock off the sexual stuff, that's also going to push her away. Save that for when you two are really intimate and she finds that stuff sexy," I remembered Bella asking why I was always so sexual. I would have to learn how to stop myself from saying things like that. "Kind of going along with that, be romantic, buy her flowers and chocolates. A gentleman, which I know you are, but let her see how nice you can really be and don't make her feel uncomfortable, let her slide into things herself," Rosalie explained and I was already feeling a lot better and knowing what I needed to do.

"Thank you so much Rose, I'll take those things into consideration, I really do appreciate you for telling me," I stood and went to my car. I didn't think that I needed to tell Bella that I was leaving. I was going to go shopping for her and buy the things that she liked. I knew what kind of music she liked and a nice bouquet of flowers would probably make her day. I was going to do everything that I possibly could to make her happy.

I drove to the nearest store and looked around trying to find something that she would like. Couldn't find a single C.D, but that was when something hit me. Maybe she would like something a little more handmade. I could make a C.D for her. I could record a piano song or two for her. That would make things that more important to her.

I got the flowers that I knew she would like and drove home. I was excited as I couldn't wait to start practicing again. Ever since Isabella came to Forks, I hadn't had the time to play because my mind was elsewhere. I walked in through the door and greeted Bella coming down the steps. She stopped when she noticed me.

Bella's Point of View

There was something different about the house, it seemed a little more empty. I had finished my second book and I was still in the reading mood, but something wasn't right, so I headed down the steps and stopped when Edward walked through the door with flowers in his hand and his eyes searching for something. That something was probably me.

"Edward, where were you and who are those for?" I came all the way to the bottom of the steps and stood before him.

He rubbed his hand over the back of his neck, which was different for Edward because normally he was very upfront and not this shy.

"I got them for you Isabella," Something about the way he said my name gave me goose bumps. Why was he being so polite all of a sudden. I eyeballed him and took the flowers from his hands. They were pretty I would admit, but what was he doing going around buying me flowers. This was so unlike the Edward I knew a couple of hours ago. He must have talked to someone.

"Thank you for the flowers, they're beautiful," I looked down into them and there was a little note from him. He looked me into the eyes.

"Just like you," He whispered softly. I took the little card and read it in my mind.

It said _"To the woman that I've always dreamed of having, Isabella. Edward" _

It was so sweet. I didn't know what to say.

"Thank you so much Edward," I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a gentle hug. I felt him sigh against me as his arms slowly wrapped around mine.

"I just thought that I should get something nice for you Bella," I slowly pulled away and studied his eyes carefully. He was as calm and cool as ever. What had come over him.

"Is everything okay Edward, you seem kind of different?" I asked stepping back and heading towards the kitchen to put these in some water.

He followed slowly behind me, but he didn't bother touching me like he normally would.

"Nothing is wrong Bella, I think I'm just noticing your beauty in a different light," I warmed up a little bit at his comment and tried to suppress that smile that was tugging at my lip muscles. This was probably just one of his games.

"Well thank you I think," I turned and he nodded his head and turned away from me. That was clearly not normal. "Edward?" He stopped and turned around with a surprised expression over his face. "Yes?" He asked me eager to find out what I wanted with him.

"Where are you going?" I couldn't help but ask, but it just seemed like all the time he was with me and never left, now he was going somewhere without me. Something was up.

"I was just going to do some practicing. I haven't done that in a while and think that I should start back up again. You know where to find me Isabella," He grinned and strode away. Something about the way he was acting was a lot more attractive than it was before. What was he doing to me?

I leaned against the counter top and thought about Edward and why his mood was changing like this. I didn't get it, he must have talked to someone about what it's like to get the girl of your dreams. I couldn't think of a person. The only person on my mind was Edward. I sighed and rubbed my temple. What was I going to do. I didn't know if I would let myself give into Edward, or stay this way, but something was telling me that I was already giving into him and there wasn't anything that I was going to be able to do about it. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard the most beautiful music. It was coming from the living room. It was Edward playing on the piano. I had never heard him play before. The sound of the music drew me into the room. I went closer to him and sat down next to him and watched him play. He did not stop and he didn't look up at me. He kept his eyes down at the keys as his pale fingers glazed over each key to make the perfect note and make the music. He played perfectly. There were no flaws in his music. The music came to a slow stop as he was finished with that song. I was in complete awe. I couldn't believe what I had just heard.

"Edward?" I questioned. I didn't know what to think. I didn't know what I wanted to say to him. He slowly looked up into my face.

"Yes Isabella?" He asked not seeming to know what I was asking. I quickly thought through what I wanted to say to him.

"Where did you learn to play such beautiful music?" I never would have thought that Edward would be the type of guy who liked to play the piano.

"Well, when you have a lot of time on your hands and there isn't someone else in your life, well you have to find something to do, and music was the thing that made me happy," He grinned at me and I felt myself warm up. This was something that I didn't know about Edward and I was kind of glad that I knew this about him because it was rather interesting.

"Your really good, I didn't know that you could play something like this," I explained to him. He didn't move towards me and nor did he touch me. It was kind of upsetting because I looked forward to his touches and light caresses.

"Thank you Isabella, I was wondering, is there anything that you are really good at?" He turned towards me and stared waiting for my answer. I thought about this for a minute and tried to think back to the things that I was good at. Nothing came to my mind. The only thing that I could really think of was that I was good at reading. I looked down at my hands and thought for a moment. What was I really good at.

"I don't really have anything that I'm really good at Edward," I rubbed my hand up my arm and kept looking down. Then I felt it. His fingers underneath my chin bringing my face up to look at him.

"I'm sure there is something that your good at Bella, don't think that you aren't good at something," His eyes were glowing with what I thought was happiness and love. I knew it was love. My heart swelled at this. This man in front of me really did love me and he wanted me because of who I was. I still had some thinking that I needed to do. I sighed once more.

"Well I don't really know what that is Edward, I haven't really been out to do anything to know weather or not I'm good at something," I admitted to him. This time Edward looked down and sighed. He brought his eyes up to mine again.

"That just means that I'm going to have to take you out so that we can find something that your good at," I felt myself lighten up that Edward wanted to take me out somewhere.

"Bella why don't we go shopping?" I thought about this for a moment.

"For what?" I asked him again I didn't understand what the occasion would be for.

"Well don't you realize that Christmas is coming soon and that we are going to need to go Christmas shopping for the family," Edward stood from the piano bench and went to the front door. I was still lost as to why he wasn't touching me or holding me anymore. It was like he was completely ignoring me, but then he was saying all these nice things and giving me the flowers and buying me those books. I didn't know how I could repay him for that.

"Where are we going to go shopping?" I knew there weren't many places to shop here in Forks, so that meant that we were going to go out of town again. Edward grinned back at me before calling out the store with the best prices, so said the commercials "Walmart," I chased after him and got into the Volvo and we were off. I noticed that he didn't bother taking my hand either, or trying to get close to me in the car. I was kind of disappointed.

"So what made you want to go to Walmart?" I asked him nicely. I knew there wasn't anything special there, but it would be good shopping for Jasper and Emmett and Carlisle. We would have to buy nicer stuff at nicer stores for the ladies. They deserved better than Walmart. We got to the store and I stood beside Edward as he pushed the cart. I didn't realize until we got into the store that it was almost completely empty. It was two in the morning.

"Alright, I know what Emmett wants," Edward smiled at his own thoughts. I looked at him waiting to know what Emmett wanted.

"He wants a Wii," Edward grinned. That was a big gift, but I knew that Edward could pay for it. I was going to try and help pay for it too.

"What the heck is that?" I asked him. I had never heard of such a thing.

"Some kind of game system that he's been dying to have for the longest time, I don't know, he's been talking about it for the longest time. You know how he's a kid at heart," Edward teased and we went to the electronics to pick it up for him. "Jasper wants some kind of headphone, he said the real expensive kind "Bose" Edward looked at me and I shrugged. I had no idea of this new kind of electronic stuff. It was kind of funny to see Edward pushing a cart around Walmart, just the way that he was kind of hunched over and pushing it through each of the isles. I couldn't help but laugh at this. He stopped and looked at me.

"What?" He questioned with a confused smile on his face.

"It's just that you look kind of funny pushing the cart like that, I don't know, it's just something that seems so human to me," I giggled and covered my mouth. He stopped and turned around and looked at me.

"You think I'm funny?" He questioned. I couldn't help but nod my head. He stepped closer and this was the first time that he got closer to me today. I felt the heat that was in my body run directly downwards. "Well Isabella, if you think I'm so funny," He came to me and picked me up with very little strength and placed me in the cart.

"Edward, get me out of here right now," I complained feeling that my butt was to big to get out. He started pushing the cart again pretending that he was looking for something. He looked really cute hunched over pushing the cart. I wasn't happy about him pushing me around like this though.

"Edward are you listening to me, get me out of here right now," I tried to get him to listen to me. Nothing was working. He started to pick up speed as he was going through some deserted isle's. I couldn't help but laugh as the wind ran through my hair at the speed that we were going.

"Edward stop, your going to fast," I laughed and threw my arms up as he turned corners make the cart make a screeching noise against the tile. He slowed down in the dairy products section. I sighed and kept my arms up hoping that he would get me out.

"Would you mind helping me out Edward? I'm a little stuck," I nibbled on my bottom lip and tried to look up at him with my puppy dog eyes. He walked over to me slowly and looked down at me.

"Hum.. poor Bella, stuck in a shopping cart at Walmart. What am I going to do with you Bella," He stroked his chin continuing to look down at me. I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"Your the one who put me in here, now your going to help me get out," I kept staring at him. He leaned down a little more.

"Make me," He grinned and started walking away.

"Edward Masen Cullen, you get your cute little butt back here and help me out of this cart," I covered my mouth, after I said what I did. I didn't mean for it to slip out, but it did and I knew I would regret it. Edward came back quickly and stared me down with his light golden brooding eyes.

"What was that Bella? Would you like to repeat that to me once more?" He asked nicely, but with a tone of teasing in it. I didn't want to say it again so I shook my head and retorted the words that I shouldn't have.

"You heard me," I spoke. I knew he had, otherwise he wouldn't have came back for me. I gulped wondering if I should regret what I had said to him. He leaned down to whisper into my ear.

"Yes I did, but I want to hear you say it to my face," I felt my whole body grow warm.

"I don't want to," I stuttered.

"Hum, that's to bad for you because now I don't think that I want to help you out," He pulled away and started walking away. I was almost certain that he was going to leave.

"Edward, please don't leave, you have a cute butt," I let out with desperation. I cursed myself for saying that again. It wasn't a lie, but I wished it was.

He was by my side and pulling me out of the cart. I sighed when I came out of the cart and was brought into his warm embrace. His arms wrapped around mine.

"Thank you Edward," I rested my head against his shoulder and I really felt good here in his arms. He lightly rubbed my back.

"Your welcome Bella. Come on let's go home, and I'm glad that your willing to admit that my butt is cute," I couldn't help but look up at him and smile. I was a little angry at myself for saying that, but yet I was enlightened to see that smile on his face when I looked up. I would never get tired of it. Edward kept both of his hands on the steering wheel as we drove back home. Something was tugging at my chest. I wanted to hold Edward's hand, for some odd reason the feeling of his hand in mine was comforting and told me that Edward wanted me and that he was no one else's and he was all mine. Though the thought of asking Edward if I could hold his hand was kind of embarrassing.

I sat tense in my seat as I looked through the windshield out onto the wet pavement.

"Something the matter Bella?" Edward asked right as I was thinking about holding his hand. I shook my head back and forth without responding. He continued to look over at me.

"Come on Bella, I can see how tense you are, now if you don't tell me what's wrong I'm going to have to stop this car and pull over and demand that you tell me what's wrong," I watched as his foot was nearing the brake.

"It's nothing Edward, just something stupid," I admitted not actually telling him what was on my mind. That wouldn't be enough for him.

"Why don't you tell me about it?" He asked in a softer tone. Keeping his eyes on me. I didn't know how he drove without looking at the road.

"I don't really want to," I fiddled with my hands on my lap. I didn't want to look at him because I knew I would be break down and share my feelings. That's exactly what I didn't want happening.

"Please?" He asked I felt his hand on my shoulder. I tensed once more. He was making contact and this was sending electricity through me. I took a quick breath to steady my nerves. I kind of laughed at myself.

"You'll think it's stupid, I mean I don't even know why I wanted to do something like this, I don't even know why I'm acting this way," I looked up and saw realization hit his face. I got tense again. I knew he couldn't read my mind but I was afraid that he figured out something.

"Isabella, If you would only tell me what your feeling," His hand slowly slid down my arm sending chills down my spine. "Then you wouldn't have to be so nervous and tense around me," His hand was resting on my leg a little ways away from my hands that felt sticky and sweaty. I was a nervous teenage girl madly in love again. The car seemed to get silent and I felt my breathing grow slightly labored. What was this vampire doing to me. I finally got the guts to look up at his face and see love, softness and care. My heart melted as I untangled one of my hands and slid it closer to his. Our pinkies were hardly touching, but I felt my hand move closer to his. I craved his touch and now that he wasn't touching me as much, each and everyone one that he did give me, it felt so much more powerful. He was driving and keeping his eyes on the road now, but I knew that his mind was on my hand that was inching closer and closer to his.

Edward was giving me time and space. He didn't want to force me into something that I wasn't ready for. I respected him for that. When my pinkie touched his I felt heat go throughout my body, an electric shock. I had no idea what was happening with us, but I kind of liked the feeling. His hand moved so that it was flipped over and his palm was up. This was his invitation. I placed my hand in his and my body filled with anxiety I wanted for him to close his hand around my small little one. He finally did it. His hand was warm in mine and I liked the feeling of it closed around mine. It gave me a sense of protection. I sighed and relaxed into the seat leaning my head back and closing my eyes, I couldn't wait until I got back to Edwards. I knew that I was going to dive right into another book. Edward brought me out of my thoughts about reading when I felt his thumb glide over the smoothness of the top of my hand. It was the sense of caring that Edward felt for me and that he was happy about holding my hand. I was engrossed in my own thoughts when I realized that we were parked in his driveway.

Edward's Point of View

I knew that Bella had something on her mind, that was why she was sitting in her seat rigid and not comfortable and relaxed. So I asked her.

"Something the matter Bella?" I asked her. She didn't seem to want to look up at me, so I didn't urge her to look at me. I tried to make her tell me by giving her a slight threat. Nothing to extreme.

"Bella if you don't tell me what's on your mind I'm going to stop this car and pull over and demand you to tell me," I felt my foot move towards the break. That was just a little extra push for her. I watched her twine her fingers together.

"It's nothing really, kind of stupid actually," She smiled at this thought. I stopped with the threatening remarks and went to a softer tone.

"Why don't you tell me about it?" I asked in the nicest tone that I had. She thought about it for a moment before answering me.

"I don't really want to," She kept that same cute smile on her face. She was so beautiful. I loved this woman sitting in the seat next to me. I wanted to pull her into my body and wrap my arms around her and hold onto her forever. Pull her lips to mine and kiss her all night long. Slide into her and make sweet love to her until she cried my name in the darkness. I got aroused just thinking about that and hopped that Bella didn't notice, that would be the end of me trying to get her to work me into her heart. She would just come to think that all I wanted was to get her into my pants. I didn't like thinking about it in that way. It sounded skanky and dirty. I more wanted to get her into the sheets with me. That sounded more romantic, and that's what I wanted with her. I wanted romance.

"Please?" I asked her. If I wasn't mistaken I could have sworn that I saw her shiver.

"You'll think it's stupid, I mean I don't even know why I wanted to do something like this, I don't even know why I'm acting this way," I felt myself start to smile. I knew that she was trying to hide her feelings, but it was me. My actions were making it hard for her to resist me. I would really have to thank Rosalie for the advice My next move was kind of risky, but I was willing to do it. I placed my hand up on her shoulder and I felt the electricity pass through my body into hers.

"Isabella if you just told me how you were feeling," I couldn't help but slide my hand slowly down her arm pushing my limits for her "Then you wouldn't have to be so tense around me," I whispered. She didn't pull back and she didn't say anything. I tried to keep my eyes on the road and on her at the same time. I was waiting for her to make her next move. As I was driving I noticed that her hand was inching closer to mine that was now resting on her leg. I knew how close I was to her wet center, but I tried to push that thought out of my mind. Keep things on the romance level for now. By the time that we got to my house. Our hands were clasped together and I knew how right this felt. My hand closed around hers holding it tight. This was my way of showing how much I cared for her and wanted her to be mine. We were silent and just sat here together.

Bella's Point of View

I didn't want to move from this position. I wanted to stay in the car holding his hand for the rest of the night, but his family would start to wonder.

"Do you want to come inside?" He asked finally breaking the silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was just a nice silence. It started to rain and that made this situation even more, nice. That was the best way to put it. I didn't answer him immediately. Something about sitting in this car together was very sensual. It turned my thoughts to sexual, hot things. I think it was the fact that the air around me with filled with Edward and also that I was attracted to him and I was a vampire made everything that much worse. What should I do? Should I start making out with him. I knew he would like that and I was curious to know if we would end up in the back seat together. I don't think I wanted that just yet, but my body was acting differently. I felt myself getting aroused when Edward turned his body so that he was facing me I looked at him and I could see that his eyes were closed and that he looked like he was in deep thought. Heat collied through my body when I heard him groan, oh how I wished I could read his mind right now to know what he was thinking. I felt my breathing start to pick up and my chest start to rise and fall before him. Our hands were still clasped together. Just as I was thinking that, he released my hand and his started it's journey back up my arm. He played with my hair. I could see the darkness in his eyes. He was aroused to. Yeah this was a perfect moment for making out and then making love. I had to think quickly before Edward forced himself upon me. I knew I wouldn't be able to stop and then all our progress that we have been making would be all for nothing.

" I guess I better get out," I said. I could see him moving his body foreword.

I unlocked the car door and stepped out into the rain and took off into the woods. I couldn't stand being around him. It was to difficult for me. I could tell that he was already running for me. The rain started collecting in my clothes and I wasn't even calming down at all. I was still rather turned on. I came upon a meadow and stopped looking around. I fell to the ground with a thud and found Edward above me pinning me down his eyes pitch black. He wanted me. I gulped and looked up at him as water droplets feel from his nose. His lips were parted as he breathed through them. My chest rose and fell with still being aroused. His palms were pressed to my wrists keeping me from moving.

Edward's Point of View

There was a strong need for this woman as we sat in the car together. I wanted her so badly. I never wanted another woman, there was no one like her. Something about being in the car together, it was causing my arousal to make it's self known again. From the smell of things, I knew that Bella was aroused to. This close proximity must have been affecting our scents and vampire senses. I wanted so badly to push her up against the door and attack her lips, forcing my tongue into her mouth and tasting every inch of that beautiful body. Touching her and making her moan with pleasure. I couldn't help but let out a groan as I thought of all these things I wanted to do to my Bella. I had made a mistake and caused Bella to speak and break the silence.

"I guess I should get out," Isabella moved quickly and exited my car and headed for the woods. She wasn't going to get away from me that easily. I dashed after her until she stopped, for what reason I didn't know. I launched myself at her, not enough to hurt her, but just enough to bring her to the ground. I pinned her to the cold wet grass. Her clothes clung to her body and she looked glorious panting bellow me, wet and aroused. I wanted her so bad. I didn't know if there was going to be anything that was going to stop me from my actions now.

"Isabella, I can't deny that I want to ravish your body right here, right now in this meadow," I observed her perfection. Her eyes were glazed over with lust. Maybe she did want me the same way that I wanted her. Should I take the chance or pull back now. I decided to act on instinct.

A/N: I know this was a cliffy and this chapter got a little heated, but I thought it was a good way to end! Do you think that I should make Bella give into kissing Edward and that be it. Or have nothing happen at all? Tell me what you think should happen to these too. More reviews will come with quicker updates!


	13. Sleeping Potion

Bella's Point of View

He started leaning in closer. Our lips were getting closer and my body was reaching for his lips. My mind didn't want this, it was wrong I kept screaming in my mind. I pressed my arms to the grass bellow me to sit up a little and stared into his eyes as he stared into mine. It started to thunder and lightning, but that wasn't stopping us from anything.

I was getting closer._ "Stop! Don't do this Bella you have to resist you don't want him remember what happened with Demetri," _I did remember that and I knew it would scar me for the rest of eternity, and that was part of the reason why I was thinking no. Would Edward do the same?

My mind told me no, but my body and heart wanted him. I didn't have anymore time to think things through. Edward didn't want to wait any longer.

"Isabella," Edward gasped as he wrapped one arm around into my hair and his lips crashed against mine. It was the most intense and desperate kiss I had ever received. My lips moved against his with the same desperation. My fingers tangled into his wet bronze hair as he pressed his body against mine. Every vein in my body was a live wire streaming with venom. This kiss was something I had never had before. It was a need that I had never been able to comprehend. A desire that I have never wanted. A love that I have never experienced. His lips slipped down to my throat and sucked the tender flesh. I grabbed onto his damp shirt, gripping his back and gasped into his ear. "Edward!" he growled into my neck as his mouth was once again at my lips, kissing with much force. His tongue ran across my bottom lip asking for entrance. I allowed and his cool tongue slipped into my mouth battling with mine. I was on fire. I loved this new feeling. I really had been missing out for 90 years. I quickly pulled away when thoughts of Aro filled my mind.  
"Edward stop," I pressed my palm to his shirt covered chest. It was so hard and muscular. I instantly had a need to run my fingers over his stomach and chest and feel him, every inch of him. Why was I feeling this way? Why couldn't I stop myself.

My hands slipped up and under his shirt and it felt as good as I imagined it would.

This caused Edward to groan and thrust his lower half against mine. This caused me to moan again and continue my feel of him.

"Bella," Edward moaned. I didn't think I had ever heard him moan my name before and it caused these sparks to fly and desire to build in my stomach. "Don't stop Bella," Edward whispered as I felt my hands nearing his pants. Could I move on with my actions. Was that something I really wanted to do. I had never done anything like this before and I didn't know what to do.

"I can't Edward," I quickly launched myself from him and pressed my back against a tree. My breathing was labored and I was aroused. I wasn't ready for this just yet my mind hadn't recovered from what Demetri had done to me. I needed more time. I watched Edward very carefully as he stood gracefully, like some kind of animal. The lightning hit again and what I saw took my breath away. Edward was dripping with rain water, breathing was heavy with his head down. I wanted this man so badly, but I couldn't. I gasped as he was in front of me in a matter of seconds.

He placed one hand on the tree behind me. His golden eyes peered out from his dripping wet hair. He looked dangerous and I was fearful for a moment.

"Isabella," He spoke loud enough for me to hear. I didn't speak. It was his time to talk and I could tell from the look on his face. "Why?" He asked again. His voice was husky, thick with desire and lust. Need for me. I looked down again trying to gather my words to make sure they came out correct. Looking down wouldn't be allowed from Edward. With slight aggressiveness he forcefully pulled my chin up.

"You will look at me when I'm talking to you," Yes he was upset with me. I didn't know what to say. My mouth slightly ajar, I quickly tried to come up with an excuse. I didn't have time to speak. His lips were molded to mine again. It was angered kiss that was forceful. He pulled away and I took in a good amount of air. We were both breathing hard.

"Isabella, I don't seem to understand your actions," He paused for a moment trying to calm himself down and not scare me. " Your body thinks differently than your mind does I'm guessing," He let out a small crack of a smile. "Why do you continue to listen to your mind when your heart and body are doing the right thing, what does your conscience tell you?" He asked me. I knew what it was telling me. It was telling me to just give in to him and allow him to hold my heart and hold onto his in return, but the dominant part of my mind was pushing that part away and trying to resist him. That was crumbling slowly but surely.

"It's telling me what is right," I mumbled for the first time in 20 minutes.

Edward leaned in, his breath filling my senses making it difficult to think right.

"What is it telling you Bella?" He whispered again. There I could feel the wall crumbling in my mind and my conscience start to take over. I closed my eyes and fought as hard as possible to lie to him. The Aro in my head told me to lie, tell him that I should push him away. "Stop fighting with yourself Bella, just let go. I know what happened to you and I promise you Isabella with all my living heart and soul that I will never, ever do anything like that I promise and am so sorry" He cooed into my ear as I felt his fingers skim down in between my breasts. I moaned slightly tipping my head back against the tree and closing my hands making them into fists.

"Give into my touch my sweet Isabella," His hand slid under my shirt, he started to pull it up revealing my pale white skin.

"Edward," the moan was drawn out. What was he doing to me. His voice was so sensual and seductive. I was a puppet in his hands.

"Yes Bella, feel the pleasure coursing through your sweet beautiful body think about me and only me, how happy I can make you how much I can love you," He hushed against my ear. Moans and whimpers slipped past my lips. He cupped my breasts in his hands. I gasped and thrust myself against him. I was totally lost now.

"Edward, oh Edward," I groaned when his lower body ground into mine. I needed this to stop. I didn't want it to, but it needed to before things got to heated.

"Edward please stop," I asked him. Would he stop if I begged. I didn't want to go to that, but I knew I wasn't ready. Edward sighed and pulled back. He wasn't going to push me any further right now.

"I'm sorry Edward but I'm not ready," I spoke softly and wiggled my way away from him. I curled up into a ball and hugged my knees close to me. I sat in the meadow and let the rain droplets drip from my hair. If Edward was the kind man that I thought he was, then he would respect my decision.

He came over to me and sat beside me. He slowly rubbed my back comforting me. I sniffed as if I had been crying.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to push you into something like that, I don't know what came over me, it's just," He tried to think of the right words. "I can't stand not being able to touch you like a man would to a woman," He whispered next to me. I let out a pleasure filled sigh. I knew what he meant.

"I know Edward, just promise me one thing," I asked him picking my words carefully.

"Anything," He replied back keeping his hand on my back.

"Will you wait for me?" I hopped that he would know what I meant by that.

"Of course, I will wait for as long as you want Bella, I want you to be comfortable with what your doing, and I want you to be comfortable with me, I will wait for however long it takes," He said to me. I was glad that he was willing to wait. I had to fight with myself, trying to push these scared thoughts away and just give in, but I knew it was going to take some time. I looked up and turned to look at him. We were soaked to the bone, but neither of us seemed to care.

"Thank you Edward," I smiled and ran my hand over his defined cheek bone," He looked down while I did this and enjoyed my soft caress. He then looked up at me once more. His eyes were beautiful. They were still dark from the lust coursing through him, but they were big and soft, like an innocent child. He was calming down and he never looked better.

"Your very welcome Bella, as long as I know that you are trying, that's all that matters. I will wait forever for you," He hushed. I couldn't help myself. I leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He returned it, it wasn't much of a passionate kiss, it was just sweet and gentle. I had to take baby steps with Edward, and he said that he would wait forever, and we did have all the time in the world practically.

Edward helped me stand up and I kept his hand in mine. I was comfortable with that and so was he. For the time being though.

"Edward, tomorrow I'd like to go back to my home, I want to start cleaning it up and putting putting some new furniture in it and actually making it my home, I don't want to be in your home all the time, besides, Aro wouldn't look for me there would he?" Edward looked at me concerned as I said this. He knew how much I was fearful of Aro, he didn't want to talk about it I figured.

"Your not a bother in the house Bella, we enjoy your company," He pressed a kiss to my knuckles. "Everyone does, but if you would like to clean up your old home, then we shall," He smiled lightly. Something was on his mind. I could tell by the look on his face. He didn't look like he was going to tell me anytime soon.

"What do you mean by we?" I asked. Edward stepped into his house and his whole family was standing there smiling. He grinned and I couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you everyone, but I don't think that it would be something that you guys want to do," I spoke. Emmett came up to me.

"Of course we do Bella, anything to help you out, we would love to do," He brought me into a hug even though I was soaking wet.

"Bella come with me and I'll let you take a warm shower," Alice came to me and took my hand. I looked at Edward with a sad longing. Our hands slipped apart and I was actually sad.

"Don't worry Bella, I'm not going to leave," He smiled and that made me feel a little better, but for the fact that we weren't going to be together while I showered was kind of sad.

"Here Bella, I got you some clean clothes to get into when your finished with your shower, and a towel, take as long as you need," Alice told me. I wanted to hug her because I wanted comfort, but I didn't want to make her clothes soggy.

The hot water poured over my body and I was content. I thought through everything that was happening between Edward and I, I was pretty satisfied with the progress that we have been making. I brought the wash cloth to my body and ran the soapy water over my body, feeling every curve. I was perfectly content and I felt more like a human the more I stood under the water. I sighed and ran Edward's shampoo through my hair again. I wanted to smell like him. I loved him. I thought this to myself and I was thankful that he couldn't read my mind. I wasn't ready to tell him. I knew it was time to get out of the shower, but I didn't want to, I could sit in here forever. There were soft knocks on the door and venom ran through my body as I hopped that it was Edward entering.

"Bella, can I come in," It was Edward's voice and I was ecstatic about the fact that he was in the bathroom with me. I took a minute and got the towel that was laid out for me and wrapped it around my body.

"Yes," I told him. I wondered whether or not I should get out of the shower. I heard the door open and close. "Do you want me to come out Edward? I'm in a towel," I explained.

"If you want to Bella, I don't care, whatever makes you feel comfortable," I thought about it again and I thought it would be okay. I was in a towel and Edward couldn't see through and this was just me trying to get passed the fear that I had.

I stepped out making sure that I didn't trip over anything. I knew I would be blushing by this point. I looked down at my damp feet. I didn't want to see Edward's face when I stepped out of the shower.

"Isabella, please look at me," Edward sounded kind of desperate. I listened to him again and this listening thing seemed to work well. My eyes went straight to his eyes and there was the love that he wanted to give me so badly. My heart melted. I couldn't stop my feet from moving towards him and encircling my arms around his body and pulling him closer to me.

"Your so beautiful, even in a towel," I looked up when he said this and smiled. He caressed my cheek with the back of his hand and I felt the warmth again. "Here let me get you some clothes to put on," Edward started pulling away, but I clung to him like a leech. (No pun intended) My arms were securely wrapped around his waist.

"I don't want to put my clothes on yet," I whispered hearing the courage in my words. I pulled him into my body this time. I snuggled my face into his chest breathing him in. I was finally realizing what it meant to want to be touched and held. I wanted to feel Edward, to know that he was there with me. It was that caring feeling. He rubbed my back softly with both of his hands. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"Bella, would you allow me to kiss you right now?" he asked. I was surprised that he was asking me this, I figured that he would have just done what he wanted to without asking, but he was really taking this into seriousness. I nodded my head into his chest as I felt him lift my head and look into my eyes.

"I love you Bella," He whispered before pressing his soft cold lips against mine. My eyes fell shut and I leaned up against him. I let him kiss me and I kissed him back. My mind was racing again. I didn't know if I should tell him that I loved him too. I didn't think that I wanted to. I wasn't sure if I loved him back. He slowly pulled away when he noticed that I stopped kissing him.

"Something wrong Bella?" He asked holding onto my face and keeping his other hand on my waist. I sighed and felt this pain in my chest. I was afraid to say I love you. I didn't want to get hurt again. Some part of me told me that Edward would never hurt me, but how could I be certain. Then the other half said to take a chance and give in and be happy while it lasted. I closed my eyes and looked down. I was killing Edward. Maybe you couldn't tell on the outside, but I knew he was hurting him. I pulled away and banged my fists against the door. Edward was instantly concerned with my change of behavior.

"I'm no good for you Edward!" I yelled against the door. "I shouldn't be giving into your kisses and touches when I can't even let go, I can't forget what happened to me and I can see that I'm hurting you, and don't tell me that I'm not," I turned towards him. I felt an odd lump in my throat.

"God dammit Edward, I saw it in your eyes earlier today. I saw what you were feeling. I couldn't tell what it was then, but now I know. It hurts you that you can't kiss me properly, that you can't love me the way you want to, that everything has to be a struggle with me. Why don't you just let me go?" I begged him to death. All of a sudden, I didn't see this coming and probably neither did he.

"Stop it! Just stop it Bella. Are you to blind to see how much I need you. Can't you tell how much I love you and want you. Letting you go would only make things worse for you and I Bella. I can't let you go and no matter how much you think I want to, I don't. I don't want to ever stop loving you and touching you. Bella I want to hold you in my arms. Kiss you goodnight. Make love to you, make you cry my name. What do you want me to do Bella. What do I have to do to show you that?" I let his words soak into my mind. What did he have to do to let me know. I knew that kissing me wasn't going to be enough, it never was. Something else would have to do. In that moment Edward got down on one knee.

"Bella marry me," I couldn't help but let out a laugh. He looked hurt when I laughed at him.

"Edward, you can't be serious?" I asked him. Here I was standing in a bath towel in the bathroom and he was asking me to marry him.

"I am as serious as I will ever be Bella, I want you to be mine forever and if marriage is what it will take, then that's what I'll do," He spoke in a serious manner.

I was blown away by this. He was asking if I'd marry him.

"I'm not doing this Edward, not here and defiantly not now," I walked past him to the door and pulled it open stomping down to his room. I slammed the door shut and started throwing things around. Why was he putting me through this. Why didn't he see that I was still stuck on the part where I couldn't say I love you," I broke things in his room. I couldn't help it. Rage tore through me and quickly changed and jumped out his window. I ran as fast as I could to where? I didn't know, just away from him. I was getting wet again, but I didn't care about that either. I ran to the place where I felt comforted. I ran straight up to my old room and curled up in a ball in the corner and sat thinking things through, desperately wishing I was dead.

Edward's Point of View

"What happened?" Alice asked as I stepped out of the room feeling broken hearted. I had hurt more than I would have ever though possible.

"I made her run away," I whispered. I glided to my bedroom and pushed open the door. I saw the mess that she made. Books were thrown around and a few things were broken. It wasn't to bad. What was I thinking. I must have been out of my mind when I asked her that. I felt really bad and now I felt that I wanted to kill myself. Alice walked in with me and placed her hand on my back.

"Edward, don't beat yourself up over this, it's going to take Bella some time until she is ready for something like that. And don't worry, she isn't mad at you, she's more mad at herself," I peeled my eyes away from my hands to look up at my sister. How could she not hate me. I thought.

"Why would she be mad at herself? I'm the one who asked her," Alice bent down and looked around like she was going to tell me a secret, or something that no one else should here.

"Because she couldn't say yes," I felt a spark fly through me. She wanted to say yes? I couldn't help but feel the tug at my heart. "I know she wants to Edward, but she just can't admit to tell you that she loves you, she afraid you know. Bella was hurt in the past and she's afraid that it will happen again," Alice explained and my hopes rose.

"Don't let her know that you know okay Edward, let her tell you on her own. I promise she will come around," Alice stood from the bed and was ready to leave.

"Wait Alice, how do I get her to feel more comfortable around me?" I asked her standing as well. I was going to go to her and I knew where she was right now. I was anxious to run to her. Alice thought for a moment.

"Well, I guess just do things that she likes and don't push her, let her come to you. I know you guys kind of got intense there for a moment, but I know that only helped," Alice smiled and walked out of my bedroom. I was giddy and excited.

"Oh and Edward, when you go for her, make sure to act worried and concerned for her well being. That will make her feel cared for and protected knowing that there is someone there for her," I would really have to thank my family for all their help and support. I knew what I was going to do. I was going to run around a bit and get wet and soaking and make it look like I had been looking for her for a long time. I hoped that she wasn't beating herself up to much about all this. I was kind of glad that I had asked her to marry me because that was showing my affection towards her. I ran through the woods getting myself all wet once more.

Bella's Point of View

I heard voices, in my head. I knew who's they belonged to and I wanted them to go away. I dug my fingers into my skull and shook violently.

_"I know where to find you Isabella, you can't run forever,"_ I heard his voice and I felt him. I knew he was close. He was messing with me and toying with me. _"What are you doing Isabella? Giving into your emotions so easily?"_ His voice cooed in my mind. Why wouldn't this madness stop.

"Get out of my head!" I screamed clutching myself for dear life. I wanted to cry and scream at the top of my lungs. Why was I haunted so.

_"Isabella, I thought I was your one and only love, what are you doing with this guy, he's only trying to hurt you,"_ I shook my head back and forth multiple times. I would not listen to them. They weren't there. They weren't going to hurt me.

_"We're coming for you Isabella, you better watch your back,"_ The voice spoke again.

"Get away from me!!!" I screamed.

"Bella," Another voice spoke. I thrashed violently as arms try to calm me down.

"Get off of me, don't touch me," I yelled trying to move away from him. "Edward, help, help me please," I didn't want Aro to touch me. How did he find me here, I thought I was going to be safe.

"Isabella it's me Edward, please listen to the sound of my voice, I'm not going to hurt you," I did what he told me and listened. I relaxed slightly when I reached through the darkness until I found his stone hard chiseled jaw. My breathing slowed down and I reached for his shoulders. He pulled me into his arms and wrapped them around me. Lightly stroking my hair down and whispering soft comforting things into my ear.

"It's okay now love, I'm right here, I won't let them hurt you," He picked me up in his arms as I was still traumatized. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into his shoulder making sure that it was him who carried me. I knew it was him by his scent. I relaxed some more when I got back into his warm house. His family came to me and they comforted me.

"Oh Bella! Are you alright?" I heard Esme's mother ask as Edward laid me down on the couch to check and make sure I was alright. Carlisle stepped forward to take a good look at me.

"What's wrong with her Edward?" Carlisle asked looking for anything on the outside of my body that could have been wrong.

"I don't know, but I think some how Aro got into her head and was telling her things. At first she thought I was going to hurt her, so I figured that it was Aro putting thoughts into her mind," Edward explained. Yes that was right, Aro had gotten into my mind, somehow. I wasn't sure how though. Since I had been there I hadn't know of any power of his that allowed him to get into the minds of others. Carlisle looked me over.

"Well I think that she is going to be just fine, you don't have anything to worry about son, but if she does start hearing Aro again, then bring her to me and we will try to figure something out," Carlisle paused for a moment and was thinking something through. "The thing that I don't seem to understand is that how can he get into her mind like that when, one: he is so far away and then two: Bella has her shield," They were speaking in third person even though I was laying right there.

"Well maybe she didn't have her shield up, maybe it was because she left you Edward and she was kind of having a break down and she let her shield down and that was how Aro was able to get to her that way," Alice explained. That sounded logical to me. I guess I was having a kind of a break down. I knew from now on that I wasn't going to leave Edward and his family, I couldn't live without them. I had to believe that now.

Edward's Point of View

I thought that it was about time to go and get Bella, I was so excited that I knew she was in love me. It was kind of sad that she wasn't ready to tell me so yet, but I had plenty of time and that's what I promised her, time. I went to the house and I could fell her presence inside the house. I took a deep breath and put on my concerned face and entered the house. I suddenly did become worried and raced to the top of the steps where I heard Bella's screams. It turned my venom to ice. When I saw her curled up in the corner of that room gripping her hair and rocking back and forth. I was kind of afraid to approach her. I didn't want to make things any worse. But when she screamed again, I couldn't just stand back and watch her.

"Bella," I called and she shook and trembled in that ball she had made herself into.

"Get off me, don't touch me," She yelled pushing and batting me away with her arms. I wrapped my arms around her so I could whisper into her ear to calm her.

"It's me Isabella, Edward. I'm here for you, I'm not going to hurt you," I hushed into her ear. I slowly stroked her damp hair as she calmed down a little bit. Bella gripped my neck as I lifted her up into my arms. She breathed heavily into my neck and snuggled her face in my shoulder. I could tell that she was calming down a little more. I ran as fast as I could to get us out of the weather and get her to Jasper so she would be more calm. My whole family was waiting in the living room for me. I placed her down on the couch and Jasper hovered over her. I explained to them about what I thought about Aro and Carlisle examined her. Finally the family calmed down and so did Bella. She was in a state of relaxation as Jasper sat close to her on the floor next to the couch.

"Thank you everyone," I said to my family. Esme wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into her.

"Anything to make you happy Edward, I just hope that you bring her as much happiness as you have to the rest of this family," She pressed a quick kiss to my forehead and walked away with my father Carlisle.

"I know you will take good care of her Edward," He patted me on the shoulder and walked away with his wife.

"Take her up into the bed and hold her Edward, the only thing that she needs right now is comfort, give her things that will make her feel relaxed and comforted," Jasper told me. I knew that I didn't have to do things that would just make a vampire comfortable, I was going to have to do things that also made a woman comfortable and put her in her happy place.

"Will you stay down here with her while I go upstairs and fix things up," I knew what Jasper could do and I kind of wanted him to put Bella in sort of trance like state so she didn't know what was going on around her.

"Sure no problem Edward," Jasper nodded and Alice came to sit beside him and rested her head against his shoulder. She was tired of all this as much as I was. I dashed up the steps and went to fix some things up for Bella that I knew would put her in her happy place.

Bella's Point of View

I remembered laying on the couch and having this relaxing feeling come over me, I knew Jasper was sitting right next to me, but this comforting feeling was to good to push away. Then things kind of got blurry and I felt really funny. I didn't know where Edward was and I didn't know what was going on.

"Alice, what's going on? Why do I feel this way?" I asked reaching for her hand. She took my hand and caressed it lightly.

"Don't worry Bella, Edward is trying to make things better for you upstairs, this will only last for a little while longer, just try to relax a while sweety," Alice soothed me with her words and I rolled onto my side on the couch. I wished so badly that Edward was with me, I wished that he was hear comforting me instead of Jasper and Alice.

"Okay bring her up," Edward called from the top of the stairs. I looked up at him and smiled. I loved that man. I loved him more than life it's self. I lay there on the couch as Jasper stood and picked me up. I smiled up at him and I noticed for the first time how handsome he was. He was cute and adorable, perfect for Alice, but he was nothing like Edward. Edward was gorgeous and perfect and glorious. He was everything that a woman would want. Jasper carried me up the steps and that funny feeling was still swirling around in my brain.

"Thank you Jasper, I'll take her from here," I heard Edward speak. I was passed from one pair of arms to the next. There were a lot stronger and more caring and holding me with a lot more love.

The funny feeling died away as it was just Edward and I alone in his room. I looked around and th lights were off, but there was still a faint glimmer all around the room.

"Edward what is this?" I asked looking around and finding that the room was covered with candles.

He carried me off to the bed and set me down on the edge. "It's my way of taking care of you," He pressed a kiss to my forehead. "I'll give you a minute to change," He stood and started towards the door.

"Edward wait," I felt that my mental state was way to fragile to be left alone. He stopped and turned slowly. I twiddled my fingers. " I don't want you to go," I whispered feeling my body warm up. He looked slightly reluctant to stay.

"Bella, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable if I were to stay in the room," He spoke. He actually looked kind of nervous.

"It's fine Edward, you can just turn around if you want, but I don't think I'm mentally stable enough for you to leave me alone," I admitted to him. I hoped that was a good enough excuse for him. He turned around and stayed a few feet away from me.

I took a deep breath as I slipped my wet shirt off and pulled on, a nightgown? I questioned this. I wasn't going to be sleeping any time soon.

"I want you to feel as relaxed as possible Bella, so I thought, getting into the clothing would help a little. It's very soft," He spoke as if he could read my mind. I sighed and removed my damp clothing and pulled that on. When I wasn't paying attention or looking I guessed. Edward had changed into a pair of flannel pants. That was all. I could help but think at how good he looked just like that. He was beautiful.

"Do you want to get into bed?" He asked stepping over to me. I looked down at the bed and the sheets that were pulled back ever so slightly looking rather inviting. I sighed and crawled into the sheets. This was the most comfortable object that I had ever laid in. I pulled the sheets up to my face and snuggled in the blankets.

"Do you mind if I join?" Edward stood on the other side of the bed. I nodded slowly watching his every move as he slipped under the covers joining me. I turned to face him and watched him get comfortable. He sighed and moved closer to me. I felt myself scooting towards him and press my body against his.

"Is this okay Bella?" He asked. His one arm was up on top of the sheets. I nodded my head and closed my eyes nuzzling my face into his warm shoulder.

"Yes, this is okay," I mumbled. My body felt so warm. I was so happy here in bed with Edward. He placed that one arm on top of my waist and moved it over the clothed skin lightly. He propped his head up with his arm and gazed into my eyes lovingly.

"How do you feel?" He asked as he played with some of my hair. I couldn't find the right words to explain how I felt right now.

"really good," I mumbled. I didn't want words to ruin this moment so I stayed silent and so did he.

"Bella there is something I want us to take," Edward whispered lightly.

I looked at him and he held a little tube in hands. I eyeballed it curious as to what that red liquid was.

"What is it Edward?" I asked him.

"Well, I guess you could call it sleeping potion," He laughed at his statement and pulled out the cork. I furrowed my brow. "All you have to do is drink a little drop of this and it slowly knocks you out for about 7 hours, Carlisle made it for each of the couples in the family and I was saving it for the perfect woman," He caressed my cheek. I smiled and warmed up once more.

"So what we fall asleep for a little while and then wake up again and we are okay?" I asked him he nodded his head looking like he was ready to take some. "Does it harm us in any way?" I didn't want to end up dead in the morning.

"Nope, Alice told me that she and Jasper just used it last night and it worked fine, nothing wrong and the next night it didn't affect them, it only last for a few hours until the venom in our system burns it up," Edward explained. "I wanted to take some of this because I wanted to share sleep with you Bella," He pulled me closer and I was willing to try this. "Here you go, you can take the first sip," He handed it to me and I took a sip. It didn't have much of a flavor and I didn't really feel it hit me yet. Edward took a sip and then put the cork back on and set it away.

"Come here Bella," He whispered I was so close to him that he was able to tangle his legs in mine and wrap his arms around my body. Then I started to feel it.

I had never felt anything like this before. It was so different. I got this tired feeling start to take over my mind and body.

"Do you feel it Edward?" I asked as my eyes grew heavy and my breathing was becoming shallow. He lightly pressed his lips to mine and I slowly kissed back. "Yes I feel it Bella and it feels so good," He moaned slightly. I had never heard this from Edward before. My body felt like goo and I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. I fell into what was called sleep and so did Edward and we slept in each others arms.

A/N: What did you think of this chapter. Tell me if you thought I was pushing it to far with Edward and Bella. I really liked this chapter because for the first couple of pages I listened to Linkin Park and that really helped me type it. Then the last part. Every time I write a story where Bella is a vampire, I feel so disappointed when she can't sleep, and I think the sleeping parts are most romantic. So I made a little twist, sidetracking a bit. Hoped you liked it. Tell me too if you think it should stay T or change it M rating. I'm not sure so tell me what you think. Thanks so much for reading everyone. Please review


	14. Stolen

I gasped when I woke up. What happened. Edward was laying there beside me. His eyes closed and he was still sleep? I thought. He looked glorious. His shirt was off and his chest was rising and falling slowly. I sighed and leaned back into the pillows. I wasn't tired anymore. That was the weirdest thing that I have ever done. Why had I said yes to that. There could have been things that I could have been doing instead of this so called sleeping. When would Edward wake up? How long did this stuff normally last. I rubbed Edward's back slowly hopping that he would wake up, but the only sound that I heard from Edward was a soft moan of my name.

"Bella," That's what it sounded like and I didn't know if he was still sleeping, or he was awake but something made me want to rub his back more. It was so smooth and soft. I loved it. My hand moved lower under the sheets then back up. It was a pattern and Edward seemed to be loving every minute of this because he didn't stir. I don't know what brought me to do this, but I just did because I liked making him happy and right now I was in the kind of mood where I was really happy. I used both hands now, trying to cover more space on his back. I hoped he enjoyed this because this was my way of being nice to him and showing him that I might actually have feelings for this creature.

"Mmm, Bella," He groaned again and the way that he spoke clearly told me that he was awake now. I bent down to whisper in his ear.

"Yes Edward?" I asked him nicely and somewhat teasing. He sat up on his arms and looked at me with his golden eyes. He looked as happy as I did.

"Good morning to you too," He smiled and I leaned back away from him sitting on my side of the bed. "How was your first sleep in 90 years Bella?" Edward asked me. I thought about this. I hadn't slept in so long and that felt good, but now I was wide awake. I knew that I wouldn't ever get that tired again, though some part of me wanted it again and again. It was kind of a craving.

"It was very good, I slept wonderfully, but I don't think that I want another one for a very long time," That was a lye, but I didn't want Edward seeing how much I loved sleeping next him. I was so peaceful in his arms and that told me how much I really loved him.

"That's good Bella, I slept very well and now I feel like I could run a mile," He gave me a genuine smile and my body warmed. Yeah I felt the same way. I felt that I could run forever and I could. I could run forever and never get tired out.

"Edward what is that stuff and how did you get it?" I asked him softly.

"Well like I said, it was something that Carlisle got from someone a long time again and he never used. Not once, he was going to save it for something special," I thought for a moment how was last night something special. "I just wanted you to try it with me because I was extremely curious to see what it would do. Carlisle told me that it wouldn't harm us and that it would only last for a couple of hours and then it would fade away because of the venom in our veins would just eat it away. It's kind of a numbing medicine. It takes over the venom for a period of time and causes us to get tired and fall asleep for a few hours, but then the venom kicks in again. That's why we wake up," Edward explained to me. I nodded my head in agreement and I understood it a little more now. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. It was time to get up and get dressed and ready for the day to come. Today we were all going to start cleaning up my old home and get things looking back to the way they did before.

"Bella?" Edward asked as I was already up and out of bed. I looked back at him. He looked so cute. I wanted to run back into the bed and tackle him to the mattress and kiss every inch of his body. Now wasn't the time for that though.

"Yes Edward?" I asked him nicely. I wasn't in the mood to be mean right now, I was far to happy for that. I waited for his response, but I didn't get anything from him he just stared at me with a smile and that was enough for me. I got dressed quickly hand ran down the steps. I loved it here in this house it was so big.

"How was it Bella?" Alice asked as she greeted me down at the bottom of the steps. I looked at her with wide eyes. I didn't know what she was talking about until I remembered that she could see into the future.

"Oh it was very nice, different, but nice I slept well for the first time in 90 years," I kind of joked. Alice smiled and wrapped her arms around me pulling me into a hug. This was nice and I was glad that I kind of had a family, if that's what you wanted to call it.

"So Bella are you ready to go furniture shopping?" Alice asked me following me into the living room. I kept walking, but I looked back at her with confusion.

"For what?" I had furniture in my old home, why did I need more.

"Well we are going to get you some new things to sit on, that's why silly," Alice giggled and pulled me along into the car.

"What about Edward, isn't he going to coming with us?" I asked her as she shoved me into the car.

"Nope, it's just going to be you, me, Rose and Esme. The guys are going to be over at your house, they are going to be working on cleaning it up for when the furniture comes," Rosalie and Esme got into the car and I felt this loneliness. I wanted Edward with me really badly and I wanted him to hold me tight. But he wasn't here.

"Don't worry Bella, you'll get to see Edward later today, we aren't going to be out all day long," Alice assured me and I really didn't want to go looking for furniture, I would have rather helped clean up my house.

Alice wasn't right about it not taking all day, because it did and the only thing that I wanted to do was go home and read a book or do something by myself. I hated being with all these girls. They were nice and kind of fun to hang out with, but sometimes they were just to girly and I couldn't stand to be with them. I just wanted to either be with myself or with Edward. We got back home and we ordered all the things that Alice and Esme thought that I might need in the house. They told me that they were going to pay for everything and I was grateful, and I told them that I could pay for things myself, but Alice insisted that she pay because it was her gift to me. I got inside and I was greeted with a bunch of dusty and dirty looking men. They were all wearing work clothes and they all looked so cute, but there was only one who I really had my eyes on. It was Edward and he looked so darn cute.

"Your back," He smiled and came straight for me and wrapped his arms around me. I didn't mind that he was dirty, I thought it was kind of cute, so I wrapped my arms around him as well and pulled him closer to me. "Did you have fun shopping?" He asked. I glared at him. I knew it wasn't his fault, but I never wanted to go on an all day shopping trip with them ever again.

"No, I didn't have fun at all, I hate shopping and it's no fun when you don't get to take anything home. Everything was ordered and it won't be here for a couple of weeks," I mumbled throwing my stuff down on the couch and sighing. I wasn't tied because I wasn't ever going to be tired, but I just wanted to relax. All that walking at human speed was so boring. I hated it.

"Well Bella, before you get to comfortable, there is something that I would like to show you," He took hold of my hand and we went running out the front door. I wished he could have carried me, I wasn't in the mood to run. We stopped in front of this house. Everything about it was perfect. It was cleaned up and most of it was repainted. I gasped in surprise.

"Edward, did you and the rest of the guys do all of this?" I couldn't believe it. The house looked as good as new. He nodded his head slowly and kept his hand around mine.

"Yeah, we were working on it all day and we were just taking a little break, we were just about to go back to work on it when you guys came home from shopping. What do you think about it Bella?" Edward asked me as he led me up to the front door.

"I think it's wonderful, I can't believe that you guys did it all today." I couldn't stop looking at it. It looked just as it did when I last saw it. This brought sad memories along with it. I wanted to cry at this thought.

"Come on, let me show you the inside, I can't wait until you see it," Edward squeezed my hand a little more as he opened the door and led me in. All the window's were open to let the dust and other things out and it was so open. I gasped. Everything looked the same as it had. The couch and chair was in the same spot the t.v probably didn't work anymore. It was dad's old t.v. I walked through the house and it looked to be in good condition and I was so proud of Edward and his brothers and father.

"Edward this is perfect, it looks just as it did when I left it," I turned to him and looked at him with astonishment. He held me tight in his arms.

"That's the way I wanted it to be for you Bella, I want you to feel at home when you are there. Comfort is my main goal for you." He rubbed my back lovingly and I couldn't help but snuggle into his chest.

"Come on let's go up to your room," Edward took my hand and led the way up to my room. Everything was so clean and tidy. I loved it, I couldn't wait until I got to move into this house. My room looked just as it had when I had last lived here.

"Edward," I had my hands up to my face. I couldn't believe this. It was like the best gift that I was ever given. He held me tight in his arms while I buried my face into his chest.

"I wanted to give you something special Bella, now you shouldn't feel bad about this, we didn't mind doing all the work, It was giving us something to do," I moved away from his grip and went to my old bed. I loved it. Memories flooded back into my mind. I remembered everything. I wanted to spend all my time in this house now.

"Thank you so much Edward, I don't know how I could ever thank you for something like this, it's perfect," I went to my bookshelf. All the books were still there. This house must have been untouched when Charlie and my mother passed away. I could then keep all of my old things. My fingers grazed the books and I looked at them carefully. Maybe my favorite book would still be there. Aha! I found it. I pulled it from the other books and blew off the dust. Romeo and Juliet.

"This is my favorite book," I whispered. I felt Edward inch closer behind me. I took in a deep breath as I flipped through the pages all coated with a little bit of dust. I smiled remembering how many times I read this book. I knew it by heart. I felt Edward place a hand on my shoulders. It was a light gentle touch, but it meant a lot to me. It meant that he really cared about me.

"I used to read this book every night before I went to bed, it always put me in a good mood and put me to sleep," I murmured mostly to myself.

"Bella," Edward whispered next to my ear. I felt the chills from his breath run up my spine. I felt his hands slide down to my waist pulling me against him. I sighed and let my eyes fall shut. I was going to allow Edward into my heart and into my life. I was going to push all those bad thoughts and memories away and let only Edward in. Be relaxed by his touches and soft comforting words.

"Edward, I would like to tell you something," I turned around. Everything that happened today really changed the way I looked at Edward and the rest of his family. Got me to thinking that I no longer needed to keep the past in mind. It was the past and what was done was done and over with and wasn't going to come again. Hopefully because now I didn't need to be afraid of the past when I knew I had a brighter future to look forward to.

"Anything Bella," He whispered. I turned myself around in his arms. I placed my palm up against his chest and looked into his golden eyes. I took a deep breath. I didn't know where to start or how to tell him. "You can tell me anything Bella and whatever you tell me shall not hurt me," He caressed my face and I relaxed into the touch.

"I've been thinking, and it just hit me when you showed me the house and this book and everything, that I don't need to be afraid anymore. I have you and the rest of your family here to support me and that if anything bad were to happen to me that I know your always going to be here with me no matter what happens and I just want to thank you for going through everything that I've practically had to go through myself. I don't know what to say and I feel as though my heart is going to explode right through my chest right now, I don't know how to explain it," I kind of laughed as I rested my head against his chest. Was this odd tingly feeling in my chest, this warm feeling that took over both mind and body. Was it love. "What does love feel like Edward?" I never really knew what it was. It was so difficult for me to understand and comprehend because I was never taught about what it was myself. I needed to be retaught. Edward was the perfect teacher for this.

"It feels like you can't breathe when your around that one special person, even if you don't physically need to breathe. It's this warm feeling that you get. It takes over everything in your being and you can't help it. There is nothing that you can do to help the feeling of love from taking you over. It just kind of happens in time," He was starting to whisper and he was looking down at me and I knew that he knew I was in love. He was hardly talking when I got closer to his lips. "All you want to do is be with that one special person and give them the world, kiss them and tell them how much you really care about them," Our eyes were closed. This was the most intense moment that I've ever had. My breathing was slightly labored and Edward and I were touching in every possible way. Fully clothed that was.

"Edward," I stopped him by saying his name.

"Yes Bella," He breathed right in front of my face. My mind was already in a haze from his close proximity.

"I think I might be in love with you," I mumbled. I was warm all over and I knew that now was the right time to admit my love for this man. He had done more for me than I ever wanted anyone to do for me. He had changed me into a totally different person.

"Bella," Edward asked softly. I opened my eyes to look at him.

"Yes Edward?" I was the one asking now. He looked surprised when I opened my eyes. I thought something was wrong. "What is it," I touched his face hoping that he was alright.

"Your eyes Bella," He whispered brushing his fingers down the side of my face. I didn't get what he meant until he led me to a mirror. He was right. My eyes were changing color. They were no longer the piercing red that they once were when I first came here to Forks. They were a very light orange kind of color. It would take some time before my eyes were golden like Edwards, but this was just a minor change to what Edward had actually done for me. The room was still as he held me. Held me close. I sighed closing my eyes leaning my head back against his solid frame.

"Do you feel better now Bella?" He whispered into my hair as he held my hands tightly in his. We were slowly rocking back and forth in my bedroom. I was feeling a lot better that I had gotten that off my chest. I felt enlightened and like I could fly or do anything. I guess that was the power of love. I slowly nodded my head as he kissed the side of my neck.

"I am glad that you are feeling better now Bella," He let out a sigh of relief. "I knew some day that this moment would come, when you finally opened up your heart to me and told me how you were feeling. It's the most magical feeling of all, being in love," Edward whispered to me. I was so happy. I wondered if Alice and Jasper felt this way towards one another. Or Emmett and Rosalie. Or was everything just sex for them. I kind of laughed at that thought. I knew that Carlisle's and Esme relationship was kind of like that for them. I could see it in their eyes every day and I didn't fully understand it a few months ago, but I do now and Edward was right, it was the most magical feeling of all.

"Can we go back to your home Edward, I don't think I'm ready to move back into this house yet, I'd probably get really lonely, so if you don't mind I'm gonna hang out at your house for a while," I smiled and took both of his hands in mine and kissed the tips of his fingers with the brush of my lips. He grinned.

"Fine by me Bella, whatever you wish," We ran back to his house hand in hand until we got to the front door. They were all sitting there in the living room and they were watching t.v and snuggling close to one another. Such a sweet picture I thought.

"Bella!" Alice squealed as she came running towards me. She embraced me in a hug and the love that I felt for Edward kind of rubbed of and I hugged Alice back encircling my arms around her tiny figure. "I'm so happy for you guys," I pulled away from her and Edward wrapped an arm around my waist. I smiled and looked down at my feet. Edward was very protective and I knew that he was going to be for the rest of the this relationship, but that only made me feel that much safer.

"Edward, Bella, we are so happy for the two of you," Esme stood from Carlisle's hold and came and gave both of us hugs and a kiss on the forehead. What would we do without her. I was glad that everyone was approving of this.

"Welcome to the family Bella," Emmett smiled from his spot on the floor. He was holding onto Rosalie's hand and she was actually smiling to. Was she glad that her brother finally had a mate. When would Edward and I reach that part of our relationship .

"It's good to have you here Bella, you really do belong in our family," Jasper spoke up. Alice moved back to him and hugged him tight. I could see how happy everyone really was. The love from all of them was almost to much to handle, but I welcomed it was open arms.

"I would like to thank all of you guys for being here for both Edward and I and mostly me, I don't know what to say," I gasped. I was feeling more and more like a human by the minute. I hid my face in Edward shoulder. He held me close.

"She's going through an emotional roller coaster right now," Edward soothed me and everyone laughed. He led me to the couch and we were all gathered for a movie. This was perfect. Edward and I could spend as much time together and now I didn't have to worry about be cautious around Edward. The lights went off and I went straight into his arms snuggling my face into his neck breathing him in. He was perfect. Our hands played together and we weren't even paying attention to the movie. It mostly consisted of Edward kissing me and touching me lightly on the skin. I enjoyed every minute of it. I was so comfortable around him and the rest of his family now.

"I love you Isabella," He whispered half way through the movie as he played with my hair. I giggled lightly and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too Edward," I murmured. Emmett threw a pillow in our direction.

"Come on you two, we are trying to watch a movie, get a room," He hissed and Edward chucked the pillow back at his brother telling him to shut up. Because everyone else but him and Rose where doing cuddly fun things to one another. Alice and Jasper were gazing into each others eyes lovingly. And then Carlisle and Esme were lightly kissing. Edward just happened to be playing with my hair at the time.

Emmett rolled his eyes and continued to watch the movie.

After it was over, everyone was headed up to have their fun in the bed.

Edward led me up the steps with his hand and anticipation grew throughout my whole body. What was going to happen next. We weren't going to make love like everyone else was? Were we? I hoped not. I wasn't ready yet. He led me into his room and dimmed the lights. I looked at the bed before us. It was made and everything was in place. I gulped and turned towards Edward when I heard the door click shut and lock. He wanted sex tonight and I knew it.

"Edward, I don't think that I'm ready for this just yet," I mumbled looking around. He moved over to his shelf where all his music and books were stored.

"Ready for what Bella?" He asked. I could see in his eyes how much he wanted this. I felt the heat start to form, and this time it wasn't from just the love. How would I put him down nicely.

"I don't think that I'm mentally stable for this just yet," I spoke.

"Sure you are Bella," He turned on the music and it was soft and slow. Perfect atmosphere music. What was he doing. Did he want to ruin everything that we had just accomplished by sex. He walked towards me and took my hands in his and placed them around his neck. Then his hands were placed on my waist and we began to sway. I calmed down a lot. I kind of laughed then too. He smiled when he saw realization hit me.

"What did you think I wanted Bella?" He asked nuzzling his face into my neck. I let out a struggled breath.

"I thought you wanted to make love to me," I whispered taking some of his hair in my fingers and playing with it. He brought his face up again and we were inches apart.

"I would never do such a thing, well not now at least. I want to wait until you are ready for it. Now I just want to hold you Bella," He whispered against my lips. I kissed him lovingly and I was so happy right now. Nothing could ruin this moment. We danced together slowly. Kissing and touching one another. He was a very good dancer, but this was only slow dancing, so there wasn't much to do but sway back and forth. I was in love. We danced most of the night and talked about how much we cared for one another and we ended up downstairs at the piano. I leaned against Edward's shoulder as he played the most beautiful music ever. It never got old and his fingers never stopped playing.

A/N: This was kinda a shorter chapter, but I wanted to get it up as soon as possible. So here it is. Tell me what you thought of it!! yay for Bella and Edward.


	15. The Falls

Warning!!! This story is going to be changed from T to M because of this chapter. I'm going to assume that you all know why. Please don't hate me for making things "Sexual" between Edward and Bella. It's just part of the plot and... well if you were reading the summery I hoped you would have assumed this chapter would be coming. Thank you for your time.

Edward and I went through the next month or two doing just fine. We still hadn't had intercourse yet and I was thankful for that. I wasn't ready and he was just fine with that. We loved each other more than ever and I was never afraid to say it to him. I hadn't thought about Aro in the longest time and I didn't plan on doing so either. He was all the way in Italy and I was here safe in Edward's warm embrace, where nothing was going to hurt me, at least that's how I saw it.

"Where would you like to go today Bella?" Edward asked me as the sun rose from behind the morning clouds. We always went somewhere together to do something fun. Yesterday Edward took me to Mt. Rushmore. That was fun and we took lots of pictures together. It was like we had all the time in to go where ever we wanted and do whatever we wanted. We were vampires so we had that ability. I thought things through. Where did I want to go with Edward. Somewhere in the country. We didn't want to fly somewhere else, that would take more than a day and we wouldn't have that time to do everything that we wanted together.

"What about Niagara falls?" I asked him eager to leave already. He grinned and pulled on his shoes.

"Hum that will be about an hour run, or if we take the car it will be about two," He thought this through. I didn't want to run, I wasn't in the mood.

"How about we take the car this time, I'm getting kind of bored of running," He pulled me into his arms and lifted my face with just his fingers. I felt my breathing increase. I got this way every time Edward touched me.

"That is just fine with me my love," Just then we were interrupted by the loud sound of a suit case hitting each and every step as Alice came down the steps. Where did she think she was going.

"What are you doing Alice?" Edward asked her. She only had two bags. That was a first, must not have been going on a long trip.

"Well I wanted to go to Niagara Falls with you guys. Jasper and I need some time out of the house as well and you and Bella are always gone, and well I thought it would be fun if we just tagged along, if you don't mind," Alice looked at her brother. He rolled his eyes. I knew Edward just wanted to spend time with me, and if his sister and her mate came along, things would be a lot more difficult.

"Come on Edward, it will be fine, we'll get another hotel room to stay in and they can have their own, they don't have to bother us," It wasn' that I didn't like Alice or Jasper, but I was going with Edward on this one, I liked spending alone time with and trying to build up our chemistry and make things easier on myself for when we were ready to have our one night together, the one night that would conjoin Edward and I physically. We were both looking forward to it. All in good time I liked to think. Edward sighed. He wouldn't be able to stop Alice no matter what he did.

"Alright, but Alice your driving," Alice was out to the car in a matter of seconds. I smiled up at Edward and giggled.

"It won't be so bad Edward, that just means that we get the back seat to ourselves," He pressed his lips to my forehead.

"I know Bella, but I thought we were taking these trips to get away from the family and get more comfortable with just us?" Edward groaned. I slapped him on the chest playfully.

"We are Edward, so just calm down. It's not like they are going to be bothering us non stop," The car ride there was fine. Edward held me tight while I laid down on his lap and kept slipping my hand up and under his shirt feeling his defined muscles. He'd groan and Jasper would tell me to knock it off before Edward lost his control with me. I smiled and bit my bottom lip. I did have to be careful with what I did with Edward. If I did things that I didn't think was pushing things to far, that would only leave Edward wanting more of me and more of my body. I was thankful for Jasper because that meant that Edward didn't lose his control with me. I ran my hand over Edward's leg lightly, hoping that I wasn't pushing it to far. His hand was on my back.

"I love you Edward," I said to him. I couldn't stop saying it. I loved saying it to him. I knew that he knew how much I loved, but I just wanted him to know how much I really did care for him because before I was just being a snob to him and I didn't really like his attitude, but now I was glad that I got to know him and I really did love him. I was so dense before I came here. Edward opened up my eyes and I would be forever thankful.

"I love you as well Isabella, you will never know how much I love you," I smiled and pressed the side of my body up against his lower waist. That was a little risky of me, but I kind of liked being that close to his groin.

"Bella, please try and calm down," Jasper shot back at me from the passenger seat. I tried I really did, but I couldn't help it, my hormones were getting the better of me. I pulled another little stunt that caused Edward to groan and take some of my hair in his hand. I rubbed my face into his crotch. I loved his reaction and I wanted to get more of that from him. It wasn't fair to not make love to him, but I was allowed to nuzzle my face into his crotch.

"Bella," Edward groaned. His hand slid up my leg to cup my ass in his hand. I moaned into his jeans and this only made him gasp harder.

"Would you two knock it off back there," Alice called back from the steering wheel. "Bella, you and Edward are making it hard for Jasper to keep his hands off me," Alice spoke with her voice slightly raspy. Edward's and I's emotions were rubbing off on both of them. That was my fault. Alice looked back at me and knew why this was happening, it was because of where I was laying.

"Bella please sit up," Alice told me like a mother would to her daughter.

I didn't want to. I liked it here on Edward's lap it was warm. But then I felt something. I gasped and sat up. Edward was aroused and I had felt it on my face.

"Edward!" I gasped and looked at him. His eyes were sealed shut. They slowly reopened.

"I'm sorry Bella, I can't help myself, not when you are that close," He grinned and I looked away from him keeping my eyes locked on the outside. I was to embarrassed to face him, not after that little stunt that I just caused.

"See what you get when you seduce a vampire Bella?" Alice threw back at me. I mumbled something incoherent under my breath. I should have guessed that something like that would have happened. I felt his body grow near, there was a pressure on my shoulder. I wasn't going to look at him though. I wasn't ready. I was to embarrassed to do so.

"Come on Bella, don't be so stubborn, come on. I know you liked it as much as I did," He poked my face with his finger and teased me. I pushed his finger away and growled.

"Stop it Edward, I'm not in the mood," I crossed my arms over my chest. Then I felt his lips at my throat.

"Aren't you?" He whispered in my ear and I couldn't help but let a moan slip out of my mouth. What was Edward doing to me, he was the worst and he was also the best.

"Please would you two stop it, I mean come on Jasper's hand isn't on my thigh anymore," Alice pleaded with us and I felt really bad now. This was Edward's and mines fault. I pushed Edward away playfully and we both kind of laughed, but then I couldn't help but snuggle back into his arms the rest of the trip to the hotel. I couldn't wait until we got to spend more time together, alone. I thought with a devilish smile. It was almost about to get dark outside and we got to our nice hotel room. We knew what Jasper and Alice were going to do, but what were Edward and I going to do. He closed the door as I dropped my bag on the floor and went to the bed and laid down. It was rather comfortable. The only problem was that it was the only bed in this hotel room and I knew we weren't going to be doing any sleeping, but that meant that we were going to be sharing the bed for the rest of our time together.

"So Bella, how are you feeling now?" Edward asked me as he was inching closer to the bed. I felt venom in my veins start to move a little more quickly. I realized that we were in a hotel room alone and night fall was starting to come. I gulped and moved to the other edge of the bed, but he was there before I had time to roll back to the other side. I could see in his eyes that they were black, but this was not from thirst this time.

"I'm feeling just fine Edward, how are you feeling?" I asked. I didn't want to pull anything funny right now.

"I'm sure you know how I'm feeling," He was crawling onto the bed and I was slowly backing away from him.

"Uh Edward," I placed my hand on his chest. I'm not sure if," He captured my lips with his and I didn't have enough time to respond to him. This kiss tasted so good, and his lips were so smooth. I felt the love in the kiss and was soon brought into wanting more from him than just the kiss. I pulled away from his wet kiss. I pressed a finger to his lips to stop him from moving on.

"Edward really," I moved away from him and brought myself into a little ball and curled up. "I don't want to have sex with you in a hotel room," I looked up at him as thoughts flooded and flourished through my mind. "I want to have it somewhere, romantic and passionate. Somewhere beautiful," I looked out the window. My mind was else where. I was thinking of all the places where we could have sweet romantic love making together. Edward stopped trying to seduce me and sat next to me wrapping an arm around me.

"Okay Bella," Was he finally going to agree with me. "Where do you want to go that is romantic and beautiful," My eyes sparkled and I had a perfect idea. I took Edward's hand and we left the hotel room and we were driving through Canada.

"Bella where are we going?" Edward couldn't read my mind, so he had no idea what I was planning.

A couple minutes later.

"Walmart Bella?" Edward asked confused. I was kind of laughing at this point, but going to Walmart would be good. "Bella, I don't know what your planning to do,"

"Edward," I stopped and turned around to look at him. He stopped talking. "There are a couple things that I want to pick up here and then we are going to go to the spot," I placed my hand on his chest and got on my toes to plant a sweet little kiss on his lips.

He sighed and followed me around the store complaining every now and then and I would just roll my eyes and keep looking for what I needed.

"Bella," Edward stopped talking when he saw me looking at the multiple tents that they had.

"Hum... we need one that's going to hold a mattress," I stroked my chin like an old man making a decision. Edward grinned and wrapped his arms around me from behind me and laughed.

"Bella, I love the way your mind works, but I still don't know where we are going?" Edward asked. I gave him this look like "Come on we are by Niagara falls, where else are we going to go" kind of look. I rolled my eyes and picked out a large tent that would fit a mattress and both of us. "Are you sure you want to buy a mattress Bella, I mean it's kinda big," Edward looked it up and down. It wasn't anything we couldn't carry, but Edward and I would have to pretend like we were having trouble carrying it out the store so people wouldn't wonder.

"Yes I want this, besides I don't think an air mattress will last long," I patted his chest. "At least not with you," I smiled and I knew I was going to be ready for this night when we were secluded from others and we could spend time together without others hearing.

"You are the strangest person that I have ever met Bella," Edward and I carried the mattress out to the car and shoved it in the trunk and we were off with our goodies.

"We aren't keeping the tent are we?" Edward asked me. I thought this through a little bit. I didn't think that we were going to be so rough that the tent wasn't going to be used again.

"I think that we can use it again," I smiled. As we drove I looked down at Edward's hand and slowly took it in mine. He looked over from the passengers seat and smiled and squeezed my hand with love. I was so nervous, but yet at the same time I was really excited. I couldn't wait for this. I had pushed Demetri and Aro out of my head for the weekend and was going to spend this trip with just Edward and I. Finally we got there and we were near the falls. It was kind of hard to hear, but that was good because I knew we were going to be loud. It took Edward and I some time to set up the tent and get all of our things put in there.

"Okay, now how do you want things to be set up Bella?" Edward asked as everything was in the tent.

"I want everything zipped up and I want you," I smiled. I couldn't believe we were going to do it in a tent, but this was so much more surreal and different. Better sex that way. I thought. "Edward, I'm going to promise myself one thing, and I know it's not that much of a big deal because of the falls not far away, but I promise not to be loud,"

"EDWARD!!!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He plunged deep into me shifting himself forward and back, doing that over and over. I gripped the mattress digging my nails into the fabric and probably ripping through it. My orgasm was strong and it took me over like a windstorm. I could think at all and the pleasure was very intense.

"Oh my Bella, yes," Edward whispered into my ear. My chest rose and fell as I kept on panting like a woman in labor. This was our first attempt and so far it was going well. He was so loving and so large. I kind of mentally laughed at that. The first time I saw it, I couldn't get over it. He filled me completely and I welcomed each thrust. Both Edward and I came and he slipped himself out of me. We breathed heavily as he wrapped his arms around me pulling me close to his hard body.

"You were perfect, except you were kind of loud," We both chuckled and I snuggled into his chest.

"Thank you Edward, that was perfect," I smiled into his shoulder. "I love you," I mumbled against his skin. He buried his face into my hair and breathed in.

"I love you more than you will ever know Bella," He rubbed my back soothingly and I smiled in delight. Since we both weren't tired I coughed breaking the silence.

"Uh.. do you think we could try again?" I asked him. I felt myself growing aroused once more and by the feel of things, so was Edward.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, oh my sweet Bella," Edward moaned cupping my breasts as I rode him roughly. I smiled in delight once more. I liked sex with Edward now. It was romantic and hot.

"mmm, ahhhh yes Edward," I ground my hips into his getting my friction and a moan from Edward. This was heaven on Earth. He felt so good.

"Please Bella, harder," Edward was actually pleading me to go harder and probably faster. I was happy to do what he asked. He smiled when I did what I was asked. The pillows that we had bought were ripped to shreds and the mattress was sagging in one corner. The tent was still in good condition.. that was until...

"God! Edward," I wrapped my legs around his waist as he was trying to push me up against the tent wall and it wasn't working very well because it was kind of papery. I gripped his hair and gasped into his ear when he quickly put the mattress up against the tent wall and slammed into me that way. I came just as quickly as I had when I was on the mattress. I sighed when I was finished. I didn't know how many times I had my release. Both Edward and I were breathing heavy on the mattress. We put it back down on the floor of the tent. He was laying on his stomach and I was snuggled up against his body.

"Do you want to use the last of it together Bella?" Edward held up the bottle. It was the sleeping stuff again. I liked the effects last time and I now seemed like a good time to try it once more. I nodded my head and he let me take the first sip. I passed the rest to him and he finished it off. I was glad that I bought a sheet to, so we could cover ourselves up.

"Thank you for letting me in that way," Edward smiled against my forehead. I kind of laughed as I felt the tiredness come in and my the venom in my veins slow and start to go numb.

"Your welcome," I sighed. Edward smoothed down my sex hair. "I love you Edward," I mumbled before drifting off.

"Love you too sweety, sleep well." That night was better sleeping than the night before.

I woke slowly by just opening my eyes. Edward was still sleeping, he was always sleeping when I woke up. I let the sheet fall from my body. I looked down at myself and I looked the same as I did when I was love making with Edward. I wondered if Alice saw this coming. I smiled. I bet she did. I sighed and stretched my arms up over my head. I felt great, felt like I could do anything.

"Good morning my Bella," Edward opened his golden eyes. I looked down at him and leaned in to give him a peck on the lips. He blinked a few times before waking up completely and sitting up with me and letting the sheet fall from his body to expose his chest. He wrapped his arms around my body and kissed my head. I felt great I really did. I loved this feeling and I didn't want it to go away.

"Edward, how long can we stay here?" I asked him. I wondered if we could stay another night. He looked like he was thinking. When he was doing thinking, I knew that it wasn't going to be another night, I knew that we were going to have to go home soon.

"Well, I guess that we could maybe," Edward got cut off by the sound of his phone buzzing in his pocket. His jeans weren't to far away. I grinned and laid back on the bed.

Edward picked up and it was only a text massage.

"Who's it from?" I asked looking to see where all my clothes were. I was in a very good mood. Nothing could ruin this moment. I waited to see if anything was going to happen. Nothing happened thank goodness.

"It's from Alice, she wants us back at the hotel as soon as possible, it seems extremely important. Come on Bella, throw some clothes on and gather up your belongings and let's go. Leave the tent and everything in it," Edward spoke. Something was wrong and I could tell.

"Wait, are we just going to leave it here," I looked around. It was a mess. "We can't just leave it here," Edward looked at me with pain, and worry in his eyes. He was about to snap at me I could see, but he held that back.

"We need to leave it here, I know that doesn't sound like the right thing to do, but we have to okay, we don't have a lot of time to spare," Edward was defiantly stressed about something. We hopped into the car and he drove as fast as possible to the hotel, the only thing that calmed me down was that his hand was clasped in mine the whole ride back. Edward dashed into the hotel and went to Alice's room. We met her outside of her door and she looked at Edward, her eyes wide with worry.

"They left Edward," Alice looked way to upset and Jasper was trying to calm her down, but that didn't seem to work. Edward either looked like he was going to rip something apart, or he was going to cry.

"Alice, who's gone, what's going on?" I questioned. Edward turned to me quickly.

"Bella your coming with me," Edward took hold of my arm and started dragging me away. I stopped him.

"Edward, stop it, what's going on. Who's gone!" I ordered. Edward was silent as he stared at me.

"This isn't for anything for you to worry about now Bella, it's our family's problem," Edward said soothingly as possible. I growled.

"I am part of this family Edward and I demand you tell me what's going on or so help me I will run away from you," That's not something I wanted to do, but if it meant that Edward would tell me what was happening, then it was worth it.

"Bella, it's the others back in Forks. The rest of the family. They have run off?" I wondered why and waited for Edward to continue on with his story. He took a deep breath like he was just about to tell me about some big news. "They couldn't fight them off, so they ran, and thank God that Demetri wasn't with them," Edward let out and I instantly got it. My hands went straight to my mouth. I gasped multiple times and held onto the wall for support. I could feel Jasper now trying to calm both me and Alice down. Edward held me tightly to his chest.

"It's alright Bella, they got out of there safely, Aro didn't get to them in time because Alice had just enough time to warn them," Edward rubbed my back with his hand. I wanted to cry. This was all my fault. The rest of Edward's family could have been killed, all because of me.

"It's all my fault, we never should have left on this trip," I started backing away from everyone. Here I go again blaming things on myself, but that was because this was my fault. I was the one who brought the Volturi here. They wanted me.

"No Bella, this wasn't anyone's fault, now please come here," He was stepping closer to me as I was backing up. What a great way to ruin my perfect morning. I fell to the floor in a gasping heap. They were all at my side. Oh I so badly wanted to cry. Edward held me tight while Jasper calmed me down.

"It's alright Bella, we need to leave now, before they find us," Edward spoke. Wrong thing to say.

"What?" I asked. They were looking for me in the states now. Were they ever going to give up. "Edward I'm so scared, I don't want them to kill me," I gasped. He picked me up in his arms and carried me out to the car. It was a lot safer to go by car, they wouldn't be able to track us down that easily as if we were running around in the middle of the day.

"Emmett and Rosalie fled to South America and Carlisle and Esme went to Alaska to seek help from the Denali coven. They are all safe for now, but the main focus is that we keep Bella safe," Alice spoke and Edward held me tight in the back seat of the car. I was shaken up and scared stiff. I didn't speak the whole car ride to where ever we were going. I just hoped that my family would be okay. I didn't want them to get hurt during this. I wouldn't be able to live with myself then.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to write. I had writers block up until this evening. Hope you enjoyed this. It's getting intense once more!! please review and tell me what you thought. Thanks all my readers for understanding my rating change as well.


	16. Alaska

"Edward," I paused and looked to see where we were. I knew that we weren't close to home right now, far from it actually.

"Don't worry Bella," He started soothing me before I got a single sentence out. I pushed away from him and looked him straight in those golden eyes of his.

"Edward, I am going to worry because this whole thing is about me, and you and your family are putting everything at risk all because of me, so I need to be involved with this as well," I growled at him. There was no lying that I was terrified of Aro and the rest of his coven, but I wasn't going to back out of anything all because of fear. That just wasn't me, it wasn't who I was or who I stood for. Edward's eyes were full of concern, for my well being of course.

"I don't want the rest of the family running off and looking for new places to go because of me, I want this to end once and for all, and stopping Aro and the rest of the coven is going to be the only way to do it," I sounded a lot more confident in my words than I did in myself. How in the world were we going to do something like that, I didn't know, it was going to take a lot of guts, time and effort.

Edward cupped my face in his hands and stared deeply into my eyes.

"Bella, it's not going to be as easy as you think it will, I know that you know that Aro is rather strong. It's going to take a lot of planning to stop him and kill off the rest of the Volturi," He slowly stroked my face with love. I sighed. I was going to have to do some major thinking if things were going to turn out right. What was the one thing that slowed Aro down, his one weakness.

"Edward do you think I could have some time alone?" Then I remembered that we weren't home. I looked around and it was snowing right now. "Wait, where are we?" I looked out the window and breathed in trying to catch a scent of something.

"We are up in Alaska with our good friends the Denali's. Carlisle and Esme are here, Rose and Emmett will be up as soon as possible, they just had to do a few things down in South America for a little while," I nodded and got out of the car. I was going to meet another coven of vampires who were said to be like Edward's family. I took a unneeded deep breath and leaned against Edward as we paced through the snow making it to their log cabin. It was huge. I was actually excited to see the inside. They welcomed us. The ones that greeted us were females, beautiful females to be exact and jealousy

bubbled up in my system and I enclosed my arm around Edward's with a little more strength.

"Edward!! I never thought that I would see you so soon," She didn't seem to care that my arm was entwined with Edward's, she pulled him into a hug anyways. I growled. Who did she think she was, and why all of a sudden was I so protective over him. It was like I was claiming him as mine forever, I guess that's kind of what was going on between the two of us. We were destined to be together forever. That didn't bother me all that much, but this chic was really starting to get to me. When she pulled away I could see the glare in her eyes. She didn't like me and I didn't like her, we were off to a good start.

"Who'd you bring along Edward," She looked right back at Edward and her eyes flickered to mine.

"This is Bella Swan, she's formerly a vampire of the Volturi, but has come to her senses and decided to join our family," Edward spoke. He pulled me close to his side and this I wasn't expecting, I would have thought that Edward would have fallen for this chic, and tossed me aside, like so many others before him. No that wasn't Edward, he kept me close to his side. My insides warmed and I remembered the night that we had shared before. Nothing was going to tear us apart after that night. I smiled at the thought and her eyes flickered down to me again.

"Well why don't you two come on in and get yourselves nice and comfortable," She kept glaring at me, and I glared right back at her. I wasn't going to just stand there looking wimpy.

"Can I get you something Edward, a fresh cup of lion's blood?" She asked showing her teeth. I hated this woman. I didn't want her to be around Edward. I didn't want to be here in general.

"Edward!" I turned and there was Esme dashing down the stairs and running to Edward. She pulled him into her arms and held him close to her.

"Welcome Bella," Carlisle pulled me into a quick hug. I felt my eyes widen in surprise. Maybe they did see me as part of the family.

"Oh Bella, your alright," Esme looked like she was about to break into tears. She pulled me into her arms as well and held me tight. I felt the love in her tight embrace.

"I'm fine Esme, it's you that I'm worrying about," I pulled back and looked into her sweet golden eyes.

"Oh I'm fine dear, don't worry about us," She went to her husband as he wrapped a strong arm around her small waist, pulling him close to his side. "We made it out in time, but I'm afraid Bella," She paused gathering her thoughts. "It's you who we should be worrying about," her eyes were filled with sadness. I looked down at my feet. This was all my fault. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his chest in front of all these people.

"Whatever your thinking, don't," He muffled into my hair. My fingers dug into his shirt. This was my fault, why didn't they understand that?

"but, I," Edward shook his head back and forth wrapping those stone hard arms around me gripping onto my shirt. His forehead fell down upon mine lovingly.

"Like I said," He paused. Opening my eyes to look into his, I saw sweetness and generosity. "I don't want you to worry about anything. You've been put under way to much stress," A cool marble hand skimmed down the side of my face catching stands of brunet hair in between his fingers. Chills ran through my body. I got the shivers when anyone touched my hair, that included Edward. "Come on, let's get comfortable," He pulled away taking my hand in his and tugging me along through the house.

"Well since Bella is new here I guess we should show her around then," Tanya glared at me with her golden eyes. She hated me with a passion. A smile came over my face, good, she should be jealous, because I have Edward and she doesn't. "Edward do you want to show Bella around, I've got a few things that I need to do myself," Tanya was already heading for the direction of what looked to be the kitchen.

"Not a problem," He gazed down at me smiling. "I'd love to," his voice was brushed over with a hint of joy. Did he actually like being here. He bent his head towards mine and placed a light little kiss on my pale lips, I gladly responded by kissing him back, with a little extra passion. Teasing was something I was very good at.

The cabin was huge, filled with multiple rooms that were already filled with anything you could possibly want and need.

"This is where our room is going to be for when we are here," Edward's right arm was nicely wrapped around my waist as he led me through the wooden door frame. The room was big as well. It all kept kind of the same theme, the woodsy, cabin theme. A large king sized bed was in the middle of the room. A closet with a light switch, vanity and mirror. Dressers and a desk and book case filled with all different kinds of books.

I stepped further into the room and got a good look around. I turned to the love of my life who stood at the entrance of the room just staring. I watching him with curiosity. I bounded back to him on my light feet leaning up against him.

"What are you looking at?" I questioned keeping my eyes on his black shirt, gliding my finger around his chest aimlessly. Edward let out a relived sigh. His arms were now secured around me.

"Oh nothing," I leaned my head against his shoulder breathing in his scent enjoying this moment alone with him. "Just watching the most beautiful woman in the world dance around the room in happiness I suppose," his cool fingers danced on my lower back and slowly moving lower with each lap around. Arousal started to make it's self known as Edward was backing us up to the large bed. I grinned at him and pulled him down onto the bed with me. To my surprise, the bed was rather soft and comfortable. Something I could spend my time laying on.

"I love you," He whispered above me. He was on his hands and knees looking down at me as I lay on the mattress in comfort. My eyes were closed in relaxation. They flew open when Edward's cool tongue flicked out over the exposed skin of my neck. My legs shifted together. Things were starting to take place down in that general area between my thighs.

"You seem troubled Bella, something wrong?" He questioned I giggled lightly digging my fingers into his tousled hair. I shook my head back and forth. "Good," He dipped his head once more to my neck connecting his lips with my pale marble skin, the softness made me sigh and move my hands down over his back feeling his muscles ripple beneath the shirt. His lips slid like a feather on water up to my own plump lips. My body sunk into the mattress. The length of Edward's body was covering mine. He placed his hands on my wrists pinning them to the bed and gently sliding a leg in between my now parted thighs. Heat collied in the pit of my stomach. Edward was mine and he was going to take me on this soft comfortable bed. My hands shimmied up his stomach feeling the light hair tickle my fingers. I groaned into the kiss pulling him closer to me. I arched my body feeling the bulge in his pants brush past my inner thighs. My lips parted letting out a sharp gasp. Edward's hands bunched up my shirt so he could lightly caress the perk pink nipples with a few flicks of his tongue. "Those clothes need to go now," He growled throwing the shirt away and tugging my pants off my legs. I would have blushed. I wasn't wearing a bra and my panties were pink lace, the venom must have gone to one place in Edward's body I figured. My head flew back onto the pillow that was behind me. The damp feeling between my legs was turning into a wetness. "Now these panties, always getting in the way aren't they Bella?" He asked. I nodded my head. I couldn't speak right now. The correct words would come out and if anything came out at all it would be moans and whimpers. His large manly fingers pulled my lace down my legs slowly and leisurely. Edward was nothing but a big tease.

"Edward," I mixed his name in a soft moan. I lifted his shirt above his head and tossed it onto the floor beside us. My hands explored this beautiful man pleasuring me from above. When we first were together, it was mostly about getting into one another's pants. This was love. While his mouth worked on one erect nipple, his hand pawed the other one running the tender skin in between his pointer finger and thumb. It was an erotic feeling having Edward pleasure me with just his mouth and hand.

"oh Edward," I couldn't help but let these things pass through my lips. I wanted him to know how much he was pleasing me. My chest rose and feel from heavy panting.

"Edward, I want you to touch me," I begged slipping my fingers into his hair once more. He immediately stopped his movements. The room was silent except for the sound of my breathing. I watched him. He was still attached to my chest. My venom ran cold when he looked up at me through those long thick lashes. His eyes were filled with utter lust and desire, for my body. I groaned once more crossing my legs wanting this aching pressure to subside.

"Bella, what do you think I'm doing?" He questioned sounding slightly annoyed. Then he went on with a softer tone. "Am I not touching you in the correct place Isabella?" Pleasure rippled through my body when my full name rolled off his tongue. Edward was speaking in a seductive tone that made my body want him even more. His eyes fell shut. His head started downwards, with his lips leaving a warm trail from his lips. With my bottom lip being tugged by my teeth, the brim of Edward's nose teased my thighs breathing in my arousal. His strong hands were on the tops of my thighs as he parted them a little more so that he could comfortably put his head in between them.

"mmm Bella, you are already so wet and vulnerable for me," He purred breathing against my hot throbbing clit. His smooth hands glided up to my hips pulling my body off the bed and allowing more access for his mouth. My thoughts were on Edward now, there wasn't anything else going on in my mind. Most of the time my head was swirling with ten thousand thoughts at a time. Not now, I craved Edwards body. One lick from Edward's tongue sent sparks through me.

"ugh!," I gasped thrusting my hips towards the ceiling. Air passed quickly through my lips. I couldn't get enough of it, not when Edward was pleasuring me with his tongue. I felt his lips curl into a smile as he rubbed his nose again. Those pants of Edward's needed to go. I couldn't stand to be naked and him be half naked. I got the power to get off my back pressing my body against Edward's. Without hesitation my breasts rubbed up against his chest giving him a low throaty groan. One hand slipped up into my hair playing with a few of the brown strands. The other one moved down to my thigh that was just bellow my ass. In one swift movement my leg was straddling his hip. The fabric of his jeans did wonders to my wet pussy.

"Edward," I gasped. I had to think straight. "Pants off now," I managed to get my sentence out.

"My pleasure love," he threw me a cocky grin. His pants were off in a matter of seconds. I wanted to take over now. I could be just as dominant as Edward was.

"Lay down, now," I pointed to the bed. He placed a quick peck on my lips.

"Your wish is my command mistress," He fell on his back into the white sheets. His arousal stuck through his boxers. Without looking nervous, or uncomfortable, I crawled up on him and rest my center over his covered cock. "You look pretty smug sitting up there Bella, make sure you keep your dominance," He bucked his hips upward causing the erection to hit my pussy. "Or I might take it," I gulped down some venom and kept cool. I wasn't going to let him take over. "Having some trouble breathing my Bella," His thumb brushed past my nipple. Concentrate Bella, don't let him take over. I thought to myself. I began to rock myself back and forth rubbing his cock on my pussy. Edward stopped caressing my breast and his body relaxed a little more.

"Oh yes, my Bella," Edward moaned. It was music to my ears listening to Edward moan. It caused my rocking to become faster. His hands ran down the sides of my body stilling at my hips. He helped move my body back and forth, picking up the pace. I bent my body down and took his boxers in my teeth, pulling them down, my teeth weren't that strong, so I had to use my fingers. I ever so gently kissed the tip of his erect cock.

"More Bella," I then used the tip of my tongue flicking over the top and running down the sides. "Bella, I need, I need to be inside you," He gasped gripping my hips with more force and bringing my whole body up in the air to hover above him. He was taking control, but I was still on top, so I could control how fast we went. I kept my eyes open and watched his eyes as he filled me completely. In unison, we both let out uneven sighs. He rubbed his hands up and down the sides of my body comforting me. His hands slid up into my hair pulling my head down closer to his so he could take my lips in his. The kiss was hot and wet. I didn't linger there long, I wanted to taste the rest of his body. He sighed leaning his head into the pillows while my lips trailed down his throat kissing the sensitive skin, flicking my cool tongue here and there. He played with my hair and ran his other hand down over my hip and cupping a butt cheek. My mouth moved back up his chest, and neck and stayed at his neck. I felt myself start to rock back and forth, getting him moving inside me. The pleasure built up and felt extremely good. I nuzzled my face into his thick bronze hair breathing in the scent of his shampoo and exhaling deeply causing warm breath to caress his ear. I felt a shudder ripple through his body giving me an amazing feeling shot through my core. I groaned rocking my hips fast and digging him deeper into my body. I ran my tongue over his ear and bit down gently. He groaned into my throat as his lips and tongue worked their magic on my throat. He bit occasionally and rubbed my breasts with his hands.

"Mmm Edward," He thrust upward with his hips. An erotic feeling came over me. He wanted me to move faster. I did what he wanted. He gripped my hips with a tightness that only made me move faster.

"Oh yes Bella," He groaned circling his hips. "Bella, Bella," He called my name over and over. He ran his hands all over my body. My release was near. I could feel it. I gasped and then.

"Edward I, OH MY GOD!" Edward and I stopped we both looked up and Tanya was standing in the door way. What was that bitches problem I thought. Edward quickly took a bed sheet to cover us up.

"Tanya, get out of here!!" Edward growled. She stumbled out of the room closing the door with a slam. All sexual feelings were gone now. I growled and threw a pillow at the window.

"What the heck!" I hissed. Rolling over onto my back. I was so close. "Didn't you hear her thoughts?" I asked him confused.

"The only thing I heard from her is, "I better change the sheets in my room, I thought she was going to her room, that little," Edward slammed his fists against the bed. "She did that on purpose, she knew," Edward lay motionless in the bed.

"What the heck is her problem, it's like she wants you or something," I spoke. Edward turned to me.

"She does," My venom ran cold. "I don't want her though, I've got you, this was a bad idea coming here," Edward brought a pillow to his face and groaned. I was going to get her back, before we left I was going to get that little whore back.

A/N: I know it's short, but I've been stuck and I don't know where to go with this. So please tell me what should happen next, cuz I'm stumped.


	17. Living For the Night

A/N: This chapter will incorporate with my poll on my profile page. If you haven't voted yet that's fine, but if you have you will understand. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing love you all. Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

Edward and I threw our clothes back on.

"I can't believe that she would do something like that, I'm sorry Bella I should have seen it coming," I stayed on the other side of the bed keeping my anger to myself.

"I can," I retorted staying away from Edward being mad at him, it wasn't going to last for much longer though, he had his ways of dazzling me and bringing me into his arms and making me happy again. I heard his footsteps grow close. I didn't turn. He encircled his strong pale arms around my waist pulling me against his body playfully.

"Well that doesn't matter because your all mine and there is nothing she can do to change that," His breath tickled my ear sending chills throughout my body. I couldn't help but smile. I loved the playful side of Edward.

"Get off," I pushed him away and walked towards the door. His arms were around me again.

"No Bella, I just want to hug you," He grinned into my neck. We couldn't help but laughing together. He stroked my cheek gazing into my eyes. No words were passed between the two of us. "Your perfect and nothing is going to change that, not even Tanya, so don't worry so much Bella," He grinned resting his head against mine. I rolled my eyes exiting the room and running away from him downstairs. He wasn't far behind me.

"Hey you two! How was it?" Emmett called from the couch. He was holding Rosalie in his arms. She seemed happy to be there. She didn't have anger in her face which was new. I felt a scowl cross over my face. Clearly every vampire in this house heard what was happening between Edward and I upstairs.

"Shut up Emmett," I sat myself down on the floor pulling my knees close to me. Edward sat next to me resting his head on my shoulder. I felt the love seep from him. That helped a little bit. I wanted to get out of the house, just go somewhere with Edward, spend some time alone with him, that wasn't going to happen, not in this point of time, not when the Volturi were looking for me.

"It's too bad for you guys, I mean I know you two are new to everything, but come Edward you can't even pleasure Bella enough," Edward cut his older brother off.

"Emmett knock it off," His glare was serious and stern. Emmett just rolled his eyes.

"Okay everyone, do you want to watch a movie or something, just to get our minds off the Volturi for a while?" Tanya asked stepping into the room. Venom boiled in my system. Edward's arm was wrapped around my shoulders and he was trying to calm me down by rubbing my shoulder softly.

Everyone seemed to agree with this and she put a movie in.

"hey Edward, do you mind if I sit next to you and Bella," I was screaming in my mind, no don't let her Edward, be mean and rude push her away. That wasn't going to happen.

"Sure," He made some room for her to sit next to Edward, not I.

The movie started up and I could see her leaning against Edward slightly. The burning in my throat was to much to deal with. I got up from my spot next to Edward and stormed off into the kitchen. If I had to be put through that any longer I would end up going off the deep end and ripping Tanya to little tiny pieces.

"Bella is everything alright?" Edward walked into the kitchen worry written all over his face. I threw my arms up in the air. Great Tanya had to walk in along with Edward.

"Yes is everything okay?" She asked. There was a look of innocents in her eyes.

"Don't you give me that look, I know what's going on here so you can just back off," Jealousy was a strong emotion, and that's what was hitting me now. It was probably hitting her too.

"I can honestly say Bella, I don't know what your talking about," My loud shouting would probably draw a crowd.

"Don't you give me that bull shit!" I yelled. Edward took me in his arms and restrained me. I pushed him away. This was my fight and I was going to fight it alone. She still had that dumb look on her face like she had no idea what was going on.

"Please explain Bella, I don't know what your talking about," She stepped closer to me. Wrong move. I growled getting up in her face.

"That little stunt you pulled upstairs. You knew that Edward and I were in there, you could clearly hear how much he was pleasuring me," That made me smile, was I pushing her buttons? Yeah maybe a little bit. There was the look that I was looking for. Her expression was pissed off now. "Yeah I know you wished you had Edward, but you don't because he likes me not you," I was crossing the line. Things were going to turn out to be a fight. She did something that I didn't see coming. She shoved me. I went flying into the kitchen counter tops, leaving a dent. I growled and threw myself at her. I punched her right in the face. She went right through the door. Everyone in the living room was seeing what was going on. Tanya was on the run now and she was out the door.

"Bella, Tanya stop this," Edward's call was distant because I was already out the door following Tanya into the snow covered trees. She was going down.

"Bella," Edward was standing in front of me. In a quick flash I was pinned down to the ground by Edward and Emmett. I struggled against their strength.

"Let me go!" I yelled thrashing against both of the men.

I was stopped momentarily with Edward's lips attached to mine. I glared up at him. He knew my weaknesses.

"Don't ever do that again," I hissed. He helped me up and pulled me into his arms. The anger inside me slowed and I relaxed against Edward strong stable frame. His light caress on my back was soothing and calmed me even more.

"Do you want me to go and get her back?" Emmett questioned. He would be ready for anything. I felt Edward's neck vibrate when he spoke.

"No, just let her go, she'll come back when she wants," Edward looked down at me. "Now what you need is a warm shower to calm yourself down," his eyes were a soft honey color. Mine were finally that color now and I felt more connected to his family then ever. A shower did sound like a good idea.

"Do you think you would be willing to join me Edward?" I asked feeling the anticipation of what was to come bubble up in my system. It was kind of a bad question to approach when Emmett was standing right next to me, but the only thing I saw right now was Edward and that was the only thing that mattered. He took my chin in his fingers lifting my face.

"I'd love to," He pressed his lips to mine catching me in an amazing kiss.

"Come on you two love birds, I get the water warmed up for you two!" Emmett called running ahead of us. I rolled my arms and ran along side with Edward. I locked Tanya in the don't open drawer.

"Where'd Tanya run off to?" Everyone asked when we walked in through the door.

"She ran off into the woods, we stopped Bella before things got bad," Edward told everyone. I didn't know about him, but my mind was stuck on the shower, I was really looking forward to that.

"I'm really sorry about her you guys, she just has a temper that's hard to keep under control," Kate apologized to us. Edward placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, we're fine and we couldn't thank you enough for allowing us to stay here while we flee from the Volturi, it's very brave of you," Edward spoke in a soft tone. I was glad that I was in love with this man, he was so perfect.

"Shower is ready," Emmett called from the top of the steps. He was really serious. I rolled my eyes.

Emmett was like the perfect big brother.

Next thing I knew, Edward and I were naked outside of the shower and we were staring at one another without passing words between one another. I couldn't get enough of his body and it was the same way for him. Steam clouded the bathroom, and the heat that was rolling from it was putting me in a lusty haze. A lust for Edward.

"After you," He offered opening the door. I stepped in and allowed the hot water to run over my body. I felt my muscles tensing as soon as the water came in contact with my hard flesh. It felt so good. Things were so much more erotic with Edward standing in here with me. His hair went from tousled and bronze, to flat and a darker shade of the bronze. He looked absolutely God like standing before me in the small space of the shower. His tall lean body standing before me, watter dripping from every curve. It was breath taking. He lifted his arm to brush the back of his hand across my cheek, down my neck and over the curve of my left breast.

"You look absolutely breath taking Bella," He whispered stepping closer to me. Heat coiled in the pit of my stomach.

"I could say the same about you," I mumbled now taking a step forward.

"Bella," Edward hushed. He looked so cute. His eyes were big and his face was soft, no stress, or tension was visible in his facial features. Only love and passion.

"Yes," I gulped, my eyes raking over his body once more catching a glimpse of his arousal and seeing how very aroused her was.

"Will you allow me to wash you?" He asked the words pouring from his lips and filling my ears. This was something that I would be willing to try with Edward, it was different but at the same time I knew this would be sensual and very sexual. Tanya wouldn't be able to ruin this time together. I replied with a nod to my head. He turned and grabbed as wash cloth from behind him giving me a nice view of his back side. Another heat wave. This hot shower was making my cold body warmer than usual, the same went for Edward. He grabbed the bar of soap and lathered it in a sweet smelling scent. His hand and the cloth was covered in little bubbles of soap. He started at my shoulder and ran the material over my skin. It went down my back, up my waist slowly. He paused right before he got to my breasts and covered the right one with the cloth, rubbing the nipple most. I let a little moan escape through my lips.

"mmm, Edward," I whispered.

"How about some shampoo?" He didn't give me time to answer him. He poured some into his hands and placed his large hands into my hair, massaging my scalp. My eyes fell shut from the sensation. His fingers did wonders to my body, no matter where they were.

"Stand under the water Bella," Edward instructed taking hold of my arms and moving me without my consent. I let him do with me what he wanted, he was in control and I was his victim. I titled my head back letting the water run through my hair and down my back. This time I ran my hands through my hair and got out all the suds. My eyes flickered open.

"My turn," I took the soap in my hands and got my fingers, palms and backs of my hands covered in soap. My hands came in contact with his chest. A low groan rumbled through Edward's chest. My hands ran over his nipples, down and over his stomach. Past his navel and finally over his manhood. This time he hissed in pleasure. This caused a wetness to form in between my legs. He was so hard and cold all at once. I pumped my lubricated hand up and down over his shaft.

"Bella," Edward groaned pushing me up against the wall. His eyes were black with lust and desire. My chest rose and fell with my heavy breathing. He was going to take me right here in the shower, right up against the wall. Edward's lips crashed against mine. I found my fingers tangled within his thick damp hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss. I couldn't help but let out a groan when Edward's arousal was pressed up against my stomach. He was fully erect and turned on, by me, that was still something I didn't understand, but I would have to learn to deal with it.

I allowed Edward's tongue to enter my mouth. His taste was sometimes better than the taste of blood. Our tongues played together, tasting one another. I kept moaning when he starting grinding his hips into mine. Edward wanted inside me and he wanted in now. His mouth trailed down to my neck, sucking, kissing and licking my flesh. I leaned my head back against the shower wall and emerged in the pleasure that was given to me. His hands were at my breasts, rubbing the nipples with his fingers causing me pleasure. I welcomed every ounce of it.

"Edward," I groaned wrapping my arms around his neck. His tip teased my clit, just brushing over the entrance.

"Yes Bella," Edward managed to peel his lips away from my neck to get a couple words in.

"Please, I need you in me," I gasped the words out in one quick breath. He thrust himself inside quickly without warning. I gasped and gripped onto his shoulders for support, other wise I might melt into a puddle of nothing. He nuzzled his face into my shoulder while I tried to get my breath back.

"You feel so good Bella, I could stay like this forever," He mumbled against my ear. A shudder rippled through my body. He was slowly pulling out, but then when he would thrust back in, it was fast and hard, deep penetrating.

"Yes," I gasped for air. One hand shot down to my hip and the other one wrapped around my thigh pulling it to his hip. He did the same to the other one. My back was pressed up against the shower wall, water running over our bodies at this point, and Edward was all the way inside me. There wasn't any room to move. I involuntarily wrapped my legs around his waist, and he held me up around the waist. All thoughts were blown away when Edward's thrusts were become rough and deep. He growled into my shoulder. Moans, whimpers, groans and other cry's of pleasure came out of my mouth. His thrusts were almost to much to handle. It felt so good and this also told me how much Edward loved me, needed me, wanted me. Then when I was just about to cum, I felt my release ready to hit me and take over, Edward's thrust slowed. His hips met mine in a slow rhythm, but his thrusts were deep, reaching spots inside me that have never been ventured before.

"Oh Edward," I cried digging my nail into his back pulling him closer.

"Bella," Edward let out my name in a struggled moan. This sent me over the edge. The way he said it was so desperate, it had me contracting over him. My walls tightening, enclosing around Edward's hard member milking him. I screamed his name, thrusting my hips up, feeling him release his seed into me sent me over the edge again. Heaven I was in heaven.

Edward set me down, my legs weak, he held me up with his arms enclosing themselves around me.

"Your so beautiful when your screaming my name," Edward whispered into my ear. His cool breath sent more waves of pleasure through me. He shut the water off and helped me out of the shower. Edward had never affected me this much. My mind was in a haze still and it felt good, there was going to be a slight ache in my body tomorrow from what Edward had done to me. I knew that already, but I was going to welcome it because it would be from Edward.

A/N: Okay people, so I kind of have an idea of what I want to do with the rest of this story. It will be ending shortly. I'm sad to say. It was a good one! Please review and tell me what you thought, I know there wasn't much happening in this chapter, but it was just kind of a filler.


	18. Author's note, sorry!

This is Just an Author's note! I'm really sorry!!! please don't hate me!!!!! I know how much I hate it when I'm excited for a new chapter and it's just one of these! Okay! Well I have I guess just bad news

I'm really stuck on this story and I have no idea where I want to go with it and I'm in major writers block!! so if you guys don't help me with this there might not be an ending because I'm lost!!! so please if you have any ideas as to how you want Edward and Bella to have a happily ever after and an epic ending then tell me!!

Those who give the best idea endings will get their name at the end of the next chapter. Sent a super long message that's awesome! And will be put into my favorite authors, I will your stories and review!! all those awesome things!!! so please help if you want this story to continue having a life!


	19. Rainfall

Aro's Point of View

"Do you have any idea where they could have run off too?" I breathed in the scent of the family. Isabella's scent was mixed along with their's but it was still easy to tell her apart from everyone because my venom was inside her. "Aro," Marcus cooed standing beside me. Isabella wasn't at her home, or the one that was provided for her, she was neither at the Cullen's home either. They must have seen us coming and fled.

"Demetri lost the two that he was chasing, how that managed to happen I don't know," Jane and Alec were with Demetri when they were hunting a few of the Cullen's down. I thought for a moment. I'll be able to find my sweet Isabella, as long as she doesn't have her shield up, I'll be able to find her in a heart beat. I felt my grin spreading out across my lips. Bella was going to come home sooner or later, but that didn't mean that she was going to live happily ever after.

Bella's Point of View

Edward and I lay together in bed, totally naked and carefree. We were vampires and we were in love, what else were we supposed to do together. Edward's fingers danced across my skin, anywhere he could touch, he paid most of his attention to my breasts, but that was just because he liked to see me pleasured.

I let out a sigh of happiness and ran my fingers through this man's hair.

"When do you think all this madness will just, wash away?" I questioned Edward who looked adorable with his head on my stomach. He placed light kisses around the area where his head was laying. I grinned down at him loving when he looked up at me with those golden eyes. He looked so sweet and innocent. He crawled up the bed to lay down next to me, lightly stroking my face.

"You know, I feel that this is all going to be over very shortly, something is just telling me Bella that we won't have to deal with the Volturi ever again," He gave me a convincing smile, but some small part of me didn't want to believe Edward. Things were never as easy as he thought it was going to be.

"Do you think that we should get up, or would you rather just lay here?" I gazed up at the ceiling. I knew what my answer was, but like I said, it wasn't that easy and there were things that needed to get done before we relaxed.

"We better get up before Emmett comes in and starts up with his jokes," Edward tossed the covers back from his body and shot up and out of bed. I watched him carefully as he pulled on his boxers and pants. He was searching the room for a shirt when he noticed that I was gazing at him lovingly.

"Isabella, do you enjoy watching me dress?" He smiled and came back towards the bed crawling up to it. My head nodded back and forth lazily. His stare sent chills through my body. He pressed his lips to mine softly pulling me from the sheets when he pulled his lips away slowly. I begged for more.

"Your going to have to have to really want them if you want a kiss from me," He grinned. His lips were inches from mine. He was nothing but a big tease. I stole one quick kiss and got up from bed pulling my clothes on.

Edward held me in his arms when we got to the great room. Everyone was gathered, they were probably waiting for us.

"Good to have you two back down here," Emmett was smiling. Why did he have to be the pervert of the family. I looked around at the other family members. He was the only one who fit the part that's why.

"Alice any news on the Volturi?" Edward asked his sister. I leaned against Edward on the couch. His one arm was slung over my shoulders and he kept me close. I smiled. I was in love and I wasn't hiding it anymore. I didn't have to, not when I loved the feeling of being in love.

"Well Aro's still searching for Bella," Her eyes flashed to my face quickly, then back at Edward. The whole family was worried for me. I was worried for me, but I didn't let it get to me that much because I didn't like it when everyone had sympathy for me.

"And well I think he knows that Bella isn't in Forks anymore, Demetri, Jane and Alec are still looking elsewhere and they will report back to Aro as soon as they find something, I don't know if they will be able to find us up here," Alice looked worried, but it wasn't on the point of stressing everyone out. It was the same amount of worry.

I furrowed my brow in confusion. Something was missing.

"Where's Tanya?" I questioned. Everyone's head turned towards me. Even Edward looked at me. Irina stepped in this time.

"We don't really know, she never stopped in when she ran out from you," Irina looked at Alice for advice.

"I'm not really seeing anything in Tanya's future so I guess she's just trying to regroup with herself. That's the only thing that I can think of," Jasper sat beside her and rubbed her shoulder with one hand. This was stressful for all of us, but as of now it was worse for Alice because she was the one that everyone depended on for information. I did feel a little bad for driving Tanya out, but she brought it upon herself. Just as I was sitting there alone my phone started to buzz in my pocket. The room went silent and everyone was looking at me. I looked at Alice for answers once more, but nothing seemed to come to her mind.

"Hello?" I answered the phone, hopefully this wasn't a trap or anything, maybe it wasn't a smart idea to answer my phone.

"Bella," I heard the voice and I recognized it, I didn't know who it was, but I knew the voice, it wasn't one of the Volturi because Alice would have seen this coming. "Bella, this is Jacob," Jacob, the name rang a bell. Jacob Black. He used to be my best friend a long time ago, the werewolf... how did he get my number and why was he calling me.

"What?" I asked again waiting for an answer. Edward's eyes were swimming with questions that he wanted the answers to. It looked the same way in the rest of the family's eyes.

"Well, there was something important that I wanted to tell you, I guess more show you, but I don't know where you ran off too, and it's something that I really think you should come home for," These words didn't make sense, what could be important for me that he had to tell me.

"What does it have to deal with Jacob because if it's something that you aren't going to tell me about then I don't want to come back to Forks," I proclaimed gripping the phone in my hand. Everyone in the room was still silent and I think they were trying to listen to my conversation and listen for any danger that I might be in.

"Bella it has to do with someone in your family," My mind swam with confusion. I was sure that the rest of my family was dead, I didn't think that anyone had carried on the Swan family. My father never had another child, I wasn't sure about my mother, but there was never anything that I knew about them.

"What is that you have to tell me Jacob?" I was getting a little impatient with him, I hated all this sneaking around and giving me little bits of information.

"Bella it's your sister," My mind went blank and I had no idea what to say next. I didn't have a sister... did I?

"What are you talking about Jacob? I never had a sister," I mumbled quietly into the phone.

"Yes you did Bella, it was your fathers, he had another daughter a few years later after you left, but there is something about her that you should know about, and I don't know, but she's looking for you and she wants to see you right away," Jacob explained. Everything was rushing to my head, nothing was making sense. A sister, there was something about her that I should know about... she was looking for me. I had no idea what to think.

"Bella, please tell me that you are going to come back to Forks, I know you don't like me very much because of what I am, but it would mean a lot to me if you came to see your sister and I, we have something very important to tell you and would like you to be here," I thought about the next things that I wanted to say to him.

"I'll, think about and get back to you, I have to go now Jake," I didn't give him time to reply to that. I closed my phone and waited for someone to respond. Edward pulled me close to his side and rubbed his hands over my shoulders.

"What do you think you should do Bella?" I didn't know what I was going to do, so I didn't know what to say to him.

"I don't know, I mean this is all so knew to me and well if I have a sister I think the right thing to do would be to go and see her, I mean she is my sister and all," I was just saying the first thing that came to my mind.

"What if it's a trap," Jasper was the first one to announce this, it was a thought that I was thinking about.

"Yes Bella, what if it's just a set up for you to come back home," Edward didn't want me to get hurt and he was way to overprotective, there was no way that I was going back to Forks if he had any say in all of this.

"But what if it's not, I mean think about it for a minute, it was Jacob Black, why would he have anything to do with the Volturi, he's a werewolf," That was what I was aiming for there. I didn't think that he would have any reason to harm me, Jake loved me from when we were younger, I remembered him, he always wanted to kiss me and I thought it was icky when I was little. It was fun, but now I wasn't to interested and he still seemed to have strong feelings for me. Tanya came in through the door. There was still anger on her face, that was plain to see.

"Well this is all very interesting, Bella, I was just in Forks and your little dog wants you there, there is some chick there who says she's your sister and she wants to talk to you," Tanya words came out in a flash. Edward stood and walked over to her. He looked her straight in the eyes and she looked back with admiration.

"Are you sure this is what you saw and you not making this up?" Edward's voice was stern, it scared me slightly.

"I'm positive, he desperately wanted to tell you something Bella, I think you better get down there," the strawberry haired woman looked in my direction. What was the right thing to do?

"I've got to get down there Edward," It was either sit up here for the rest of eternity or go to my so called sister who wanted to see me. Edward took hold of my arm.

"I don't know Bella, do you think that's something you want to do because if so, then I'm coming back with you," I looked deeply into his golden orbs. Love and protection is what I saw and that's what he wanted to give.

"Edward, what if something does go wrong, what if you get hurt," That was the the last thing that I wanted. He cupped my face in the palm of his hand. My body stood still. His eyes glistened softly.

"That's not going to happen love, I promise you," He brought me into a kiss. I loved the fact that we were standing in front of everyone and that included Tanya.

"How can you be so certain, all the time," He shrugged. There wasn't time to waste, so Edward and I got ready to head out the door.

"You two be careful, I want my children to come back safely," Esme looked at both of us. I loved her, there was no doubt that I loved her as a mother. Thinking about this only brought back thoughts of my mother. I wished I could remember what she was like, but nothing was coming to my mind.

"Bella, come here there is something that I want to tell you," I watched as her eyes flickered over to Edward quickly while he was looking away, that meant that whatever she was going to tell me had something to do with him. She pulled me away from earshot from Edward and the rest of the family.

" Bella, you better be careful, I don't know what's going on because Jacob is a werewolf and I can't read his future, so this means that your sister's future is cloudy because she must be involved with him as well," I nodded. Alice opened up the window and ushered for to jump out along with her.

"Where are we going?" With confusion I followed Alice out the window into the wintery coldness. She didn't answer until we were miles away from the house. "Alice would you like to explain to me why you brought me out here?" I couldn't get cold, but I still kept my arms around me, an old human instinct that never seemed to leave me.

"Edward's going to propose!" Alice let out excitedly. I stood there without saying anything, how was one supposed to respond to that. I couldn't believe Alice told me instead of waiting for Edward to tell me himself.

"When did you get this information?" I questioned softly, trying not to get to overexcited or anything.

"Like just a few minutes ago and I had to tell you because I thought that you would want to know. Alice looked stunned that I wasn't taking this information the way she wanted to. Yes that was flattering and very interesting, but I don't know if now is the right time for him to ask me to be his wife.

"Well, do you know when he's planning on asking me?" yet another vital question that I would need the answer to. Alice didn't speak. It was as if she had just turned himself off.

"Bella,"I turned around at the sound of my voice. Edward was standing before me and Alice looked like she was trying her hardest to keep information away from Edward. "What are you and Alice doing all the way out here, I thought you had left without me," He brought me in his arms. All the doubt that was in my head before had disappeared. I loved him and I didn't know why I wouldn't want him to be legally mine forever.

"No, we were just looking for something, but I guess it's not out here, come on we have to go back to the cabin and get things packed," I looked at Alice and ushered for her to come with me. She shook her head back and forth.

"Don't worry about me, I'm going to hang around out here for a while," She waved us on. I felt kind of bad for not being excited about the information she'd given me, but it wasn't something that I was expecting.

We got back to the house and gathered our things quickly, we wanted to get back to Forks as soon as possible.

"What was it that you and Alice were looking for that far into the woods?" I should have guessed that Edward would have been curious about that. I thought of something quickly that I could tell him.

"It wasn't anything important, we were just curious to see where Tanya had ran off to, and which way she took, neither me or her trust that woman, you would understand why I don't, but Alice has other reasons for thinking she's up to something," This was partially true, when Tanya had come back she said she had made it to Forks and talked to Jacob, that didn't make any sense, I was pretty sure that she hated the wolves, there must be something up her sleeve.

"Oh," That's all he had to say before he got back to packing. Maybe asking me to marry him was on his mind right now and he was just waiting for the right time to ask me. Now wasn't the time and he knew that very well.

"You two better be safe on your way there and when you get there, we'll know when something goes wrong," The loving Esme brought both Edward and I into hugs. To say the least I was really nervous about this trip, I wasn't sure what to expect when we got to Forks.

Carrying our bags all the way there wasn't a problem either, it was like carrying a feather.

We were about a couple miles away from Forks and it was in the middle of the night.

"Edward," We both stopped when I spoke up. It had been raining when we got into Washington State, our clothes were clinging to our bodies from the heavy rain.

"Yes Isabella," He stepped closer to me. We stood there in silence for about a minute or so before I closed the distance between us. I lightly placed my hand on his stone hard chest. His muscles rippled bellow the fabric. I watched as his eyes fell shut.

"I love it when you touch me, every time you do it sends chills through my body," The golden orbs opened up. With him just staring at me the way he was made me tremble and shudder with pleasure. "I don't understand why you have such a major affect on me, but I do know that I enjoy every single touch and kiss from you Bella, I'm so glad that I met you, without you I know I wouldn't be the same man that I am today," He rested his forehead against mine. His sweet breath danced over my lips.

"Yes you would Edward, you don't need me to feel all those things," Edward probably would have been the same man without me. He took my cheek in his hands and smiled lightly. I loved it when he smiled, it melted my heart.

"That's where you are wrong Bella, without you I wouldn't be this happy, I would be the same old grumpy distant Edward that everyone thought I would be for the rest of eternity," He pecked me on the lips. "But now that I have someone in my life that I can love and hold forever and ever, there is no need for me to be grumpy, not when you make me so happy," That's one good thing that I have done in this lifetime, made Edward happy.

"Are we going to stop for the night and just enter Forks in the morning?" I questioned. The rain clung to our bodies, I was kind of aroused to see Edward all wet. I wondered if he felt the same.

"If you wish to stop, then that's fine, why would you want to be stopping Bella?" He looked at me in the eyes. I could see that he had that same glimmer of lust and want as I did. My fingers clung to his shoulders molding his body against mine. I couldn't help but feel my breathing become labored. My chest rose and fell against his. Edward leaned his mouth to my ear.

"Something the matter Bella, your breathing has become extremely labored, and your eyes are clouded over with lust," He whispered seductively only increasing those things. I ground my hips into his hoping he'd get the message to stop teasing and just take me.

"Now now Bella, control yourself, I would have thought you would have learned that from years of being a vampire," I shut him up by pushing him down into the muddy ground straddling him with my legs keeping him pinned down. Edward only showed his perfect white teeth up at me.

"I would control myself, but I don't think I can,"I pulled his pants off and we made love. Edward and I made love in the rain. I kept my arms around his body while he nibbled at my neck tenderly. The pressure and pleasure that coursed through my body felt so right. The wetness only made things that much more intense.

"Bella," Edward hushed into my ear thrusting deeper and deeper. I almost couldn't think right. "Oh Bella," The sounds that Edward made brought me nearer to my climax. "Dammit," Edward growled. His thrusts stopped immediately. Why would he stop, I was almost done.

"Please don't stop Edward," I was almost to the point of begging him.

"I'm sorry love, but there are some intruders coming this way and if we don't stop now they are going to catch us," He tossed me my damp clothes pulling out of me in the process, great, that's just what I needed. I growled low in my throat, ready to tear the person who was coming this way to pieces. Edward pulled back some of my damp hair that was clinging to my neck.

"Don't worry my love, we shall continue this later when we can be alone,"I was going to be sexually frustrated for the next couple of hours.

Edward pulled me through the trees. I could smell someone following us. I could tell by the scent that it was a dog.

"Edward, do you think we should stop, it might be Jacob," I wasn't familiar with the scent of werewolves.

"No, it's not Jake, but it someone from his pack, I don't think we want to get caught by them, I don't know what they are doing out in this area, probably because we left they think that it's okay to be on our territory," We ran even faster until we were surrounded. The wolves had caught up with us. I was ready to fight, but Edward was only going to talk, fighting wasn't going to solve anything right now.

"What are you doing back here?" a tall male with only shorts stepped from the protection of the trees.

"We have come here on behalf of Jacob Black, there was an urgent message from him, he needed to see Bella," The tall mans eyes averted to mine. I was slightly fearful because there was more of them than me, but I wasn't going to let that stop me. "Bella, calm down, they can feel how tense you are, we are not here to fight," Edward whispered to me. This was the first time in a long time that he had actually really scolded me. It took me a minute before I actually relaxed and stood behind Edward.

"Oh, Jacob Black, he is no with us tonight," The man looked down into the damp leaves. "He is at home," Both Edward and I knew that we wouldn't be able to go to him, not when it was on his land.

"Would it be possible for you to go get him for us, it's kind of important, and we can't stay here long," Edward explained keeping his posture and poise.

"We shall inform him that you two are here to see him," I snarled in my throat.

"Why can't you just get him for us this is very important," I wasn't as good at keeping my temper at ease as Edward was. A few of the other wolves who had not transformed growled at me stepping closer. Edward placed a protective arm in front of me.

"Because it is not our place to tell Jacob what to and not to do, you will be patient and wait for him to decide on what he wants to do," Once more I calmed down.

"Thank you for your help Sam, I promise we won't cause any trouble here," Edward stepped away slowly with me in his arms.

"The pack and I shall go to Jacob's now and inform him that you two are here, if it is something very important, I'm sure he won't take his time, where should he meet you?" Edward responded carefully.

"I will allow him to meet Bella and I at our home, the Cullen Home hidden within the forest, I'm sure he knows where that is," The Sam nodded his head in reply to Edward. "Good, then we will be heading off now, thank you for your time Sam," Edward and I ran along without another word.

"What was that about, why were they all in one area together?" I question. The rain splatted on my face not bothering me at all.

"I think they were out on patrol, it's common for the wolves," Edward kept his eyes in front of him. He looked like there was something troubling him. I didn't like the look on his face.

"Edward?" I paused waiting to get his full attention. He gave me a quick look. "Is something bad going to happen?" It took him a while for him to respond. That was a bad sign.

"I'm not sure Bella, I just don't know what's going on with this sister thing, it just doesn't make any sense to me that's all, and why would Jacob being hanging out with her, it just doesn't fit, there has to be something going on," The sound of Jacob's voice worried me. The way he looked and spoke was sullen and fearful. Maybe we should have never come.

A/N: I'm so sorry guys!!!! I haven't updated in a long time because I've been really stuck on this story, but I think I have an idea now. So please review if you still love me!!! I apologize if there are a lot mistakes, grammar isn't me.


	20. The End

Edward and I finished what we had started at our house. He caressed my face lightly.

¨I love you Bella, nothing but you matters to me anymore, if anyone took you away from me, I´m not sure how I could live,¨Laying here in the darkness in this bed with him was almost to good to be true. My mind and body were relaxing in the sheets and everything was wrapped around Edward.

"I know how you are feeling Edward, and I know that you don't think you could live without me, but if something were to happen to me, I would want you to continue living," It was an argument that we have had before, I wasn't going to ever win. He would never live without me. I seemed so important to him, it didn't faze me. I just saw me as Bella, and he was Edward the God of my life. I sighed letting the conversation go, nuzzling my face into his neck.

"I love you Edward," I liked the way his voice rolled off my tongue. He securely wrapped his arms around my body and pulled me close. Loud banging on the door brought me back to reality. Edward and I shot out of bed, pulled our clothes on and went to the door.

"It's Jacob, he's ready for us to talk," Edward spoke stiff as an arrow. This wasn't going to be good. I could see it on his face. I pulled the door open and there stood a soggy Jacob.

"Bella, I'm so glad that you came, please come with me," He didn't even give us any time to think.

We ran through the damp forest, grazing trees and bushes. It wasn't difficult to keep up with Jacob.

"Okay, I know everything is a little confusing right now Bella, but your just going to have to trust me on this and not get to mad," We entered a small little building that was still on out land. It was warm inside and comforting. There was one main room and then a few other rooms in the back.

"Bella! Is that really you?" A young woman walked out of another room. "I've heard so much about you, but never met you before, I'm your sister Renesmee," Every word she said came to me in a rush.

"What?" That's all I managed to say. She stepped closer. Her hair was bronze and long and curly. She could have been my sister, but I don't know where she would have gotten that color of hair from.

"Like I said, I know this is a lot for you to take in right now, but just let me explain," Both Edward and I stood there waiting for her to go on with what she was going to say.

'I know I don't look a thing like you or our parents, but that was because your mother remarried and she had me with the guy she was with, It was crazy that she was able to have me at her age but she did. Anyways I'm technically only 15, that's when I was turned, it wasn't anything that I could help, someone or I guess some thing came out of the darkness when I was out walking the streets and they left me for dead, but that's when I felt the burning sensation in my neck. I lay there in an ally way for three days with a burning sensation throughout my body. When I woke up, I had no idea what to do with myself, so I ran, I ran as far as I could as fast as I could. I ended up somewhere in Canada, that's where I have been for the past 70 years, you see I haven't been around for a long time," Her story was rather interesting. I was curious to know why she would come back now.

"Why are you here now?" I pressed on.

"Well I was going to head down to the Arctic for a while just to see what it was like, but then I stopped here and ran into Jacob here, he mentions you a lot. It seems that you two were good friends?" I didn't remember much about Jacob, but that must have been the case.

"I'm sorry you didn't know about me earlier, but I didn't know about you either, so I guess it was a good thing I came," She stood in front of me and brought me into a hug. It was awkward but I hugged her back.

"And who is this gentleman that you have brought along with you Bella?" She looked Edward up and down and I dashed back to him wrapping my arm around his. A low hiss came from me, I didn't intend to be protective over Edward, but the way she looked at me had me questioning. It only made her laugh.

"Don't worry about that Bella, I don't want him to myself, even though he is rather handsome, there is already someone in my life," Just then she turned to Jacob and looked in his eyes lovingly. She looked at him the way that I would look into Edward's. Whoa this was new. I didn't see this coming.

"I was going to tell you this Bella, but I couldn't help but imprinting on her," Jacob went over to her and wrapped his arms around her small waist. It was a cute site indeed, but rather strange due to the fact that he was a werewolf and she was indeed a vampire. Two different species.

"Yeah, It just kind of happened and I'm really happy to be with him, but Bella you still haven't introduced your friend here," She looked back at Edward with a sudden interest. I tried to keep my growl low in my chest. I knew that she had her man, but something told me that I shouldn't trust her.

"This is my boyfriend Edward Cullen," He took my hand when I said this and pulled me to his side. Warmth spread throughout me once more. I loved this man and he loved me and that's all that mattered to him.

"How sweet, it's good to see a sweet couple of vampires, how long have you two been together?" When I thought about it for a couple of minutes Edward and I had only been together for a few months. Which wasn't long at all, yet we were having sex and telling each other how much we loved each other. Renesmee came towards Edward looking deeply into his eyes. This yet again unnerved me.

"Don't worry Bella, she means no harm, I can read her thoughts she's only interested in our relationship," Edward mumbled next to me.

"So it is true, you have yourself a power, the power to read minds is that it?" She asked lightly. He only nodded his head in response.

"That is true, Bella has her own power as well, she has the ability to shield her mind, she can even stretch that power out so she can shield the minds of the ones she loves," This was true. Aro had taught me very well on how to use it.

"That's so neat, I have a power of my own, I discovered it not to long ago, Bella give me your hand," I looked at Edward wondering if it was safe. He only nodded. I lent out my hand for her to take. All of a sudden I could hear her. I could hear Renesmee in my head. She was telling me how great it was of me to come here and bring Edward along. She didn't move her lips to speak. She was transmitting thoughts from her mind to me.

"Wow, That's some talent you have there, I'm impressed. Now that we have gotten to know one another, was there something that you wanted to tell me?" I asked her nicely. This was a matter of time. Aro was probably prowling about the area looking for me right this minute and Renesmee was only waisting time by talking to Edward and I.

"Well Jacob and I were wondering if you could stay the night, I mean Bella you are my sister, and I would be flattered if you two stayed here tonight, I even have something for the both of you," She went out into another room for a moment. "I'll be just a minute hold on, I had to hide it away from Jacob because he can't stand it," She giggled and left us alone with Jake.

"She's the best thing that has ever come my way, I know that she's a vampire and that my pack doesn't trust her, but I do and I love her. There was nothing else that I could do, I can only go along with it and hope that she loves me back, which I think she does," Jake smiled. As much as I couldn't stand his kind, I was happy for him and that he had found someone that he really cared about. We took a seat on the couch. A minute later Renesmee walked in through the door and she was holding to glass of what smelled like blood in her hands. Both Edward and I stiffened.

"I know, Jake told me that you guys only drink the blood of animals, but I stole this from the hospital, I knew you guys were going to come and so I wanted to give you guys a little something for your stay," She held the glasses in front of our faces. Was it worth taking? I looked at Edward, but the expression on his face was thirst. The stinging and burning in my throat from the smell was almost to much to handle. Both Edward and I took each glass and took a few gulps. Edward downed the glass quickly, I did the same. I could feel that I had a little bit still left on my face. I was about to lick it off when Edward's mouth was attached to where the blood was left. My insides were burning, and the thing that I felt was the lust. I needed Edward. I didn't know why or how this feeling came over me, but I was taken aback by the feeling of need for the vampire sitting next to me. Jake and Renesmee left the room and Edward picked me up, carrying me off to the nearest room. Thank goodness this was a bedroom.

"Bella," He ripped the clothes from my body and threw me on the bed. Edward and I engaged in rough, passionate sex. It was mind blowing. Each thrust from my vampire boyfriend. I rode out each and every one soaking in the blissful pleasure that was brought on by it.

By the time Edward and I finished it was still dark outside.

"Bella, are you alright," My body would have been drenched in sweat by now, but for being a vampire it was not. My breathing was heavy though, making my chest rise and fall. That was best experience that I had ever had.

"Yes Edward," I flopped to my side to look at Edward and his pale chest.

"What just happened to us," I smiled remembering the feeling.

"Well probably the most amazing love making that I have ever felt," Edward was as stiff as a stone laying there in this unknown bed.

"No Bella, it was a trap, it was a trap set up by Renesmee," I sat up with my arm and looked down at him. What was he saying.

"What are you saying Edward, she had nothing to do with this, all she did was give us some blood," He glanced at me out of the corners of his eyes.

"Exactly, she gave us human blood Bella, you know what human blood does to us don't you?" He asked. I hadn't had any in a long time ever since I practically joined the Cullen family.

"I wouldn't really know, this was the first time that I had human blood since I was with you," I spoke. The tone of his voice was starting to worry me. I hoped that he was going to get to a point here sooner or later.

"Well, you know how we kind of went at each other without really thinking about it. Human blood brings out the true vampires in us, and with us being so close to one another our vampire instincts acted up and out of control making us want sex. Renesmee was the one who gave us the blood, the reason behind this was because she wanted to waste time, the only reason she wanted to waste time was because," Edward didn't finish his sentence because the door was knocked down by a strong force.

"Hum, isn't this interesting, it would seem that I got here just in time," The light flicked on and my blood ran cold. Aro stood at the door with an evil grin on his face. I pulled the sheets up around my body. Edward was right, this was nothing but a big trap for us. We fell for it.

"How was she Edward, I want you to tell me all about it when we get back to Italy," With a simple nod to the head Renesmee came at me with shackles and another vampire went at Edward with the same shackles. I tried running but Jane was with them and she was using her mind. I screamed in agony and fell to the floor.

"Bella!" There was nothing that Edward could do.

"That's enough Jane, she's shackled down," Edward was baffled by my scream that he was shackled as well. "Let us go, thank you Renesmee, I'm glad you joined the Volturri," I was to much in a fog to be mad. Jane's powers were extraordinary.

The next thing I knew I was dangling by more shackles to a bed. I tried pulling away, but there was to much strength to whatever the used to keep me down. I looked over and there was Edward in another bed. He was only covered by a single cloth. As was I. By now I wanted to cry.

"Edward, what's going on, what are they going to do to us," I tried to break free, but no use.

"I don't know love, you just need to stay calm alright, everything is going to be alright, I promise, I'm going to get you out of here. I was fear stricken.

"Edward, I'm so scared, I don't want to be here anymore," I became hysterical and Edward tried desperately to calm me. The door to wherever we were opened and in stepped Aro.

"Hum, how tragic. This is an odd situation that you two are in, shackled to beds with only cloths," Aro stepped closer to my bed. He was going to rape me and he was going to make Edward watch, what a terrible fate. "You know Bella, when I walked in to find that you and Edward had just finished with some form of sexual intercourse, that really upset me," He was nearing closer and closer.

" I love him, God dammit let me go," I spat in his face and was welcomed by a stinging slap to the face.

"Don't you touch her," Words weren't going to help me now. I was a goner. Maybe if I closed my eyes then everything would go away.

"Bella, I want you to know how much I love you, no matter what happens to either of us, I want you to know that you are the only thing that matters to me," I nodded my head with my eyes closed and waited for the worst.

"Don't you turn your eyes away from me," He took strong hold on my chin making me look up at him. This was to much to handle. I would have rather been dead then make Edward watch this. I wished so badly to cry. "I want you to watch me when I enter you," The thought sickened me. His fingers skimmed down my body touching the curves of my breasts.

"Why are you doing this? Your a sick man, you treated me like a daughter," I yelled trying to get the feel of him touching me out of my brain.

"Because that was all part of my plan, that's all I ever wanted was for you to trust me like a father, so I could get what I wanted, yes I may be sick, but Isabella do you know how truly beautiful you are?" His hand was getting dangerously close to my personal area on my body. Soft foot steps padded into the room. I looked up and it was Renesmee. I hated her as much as I hated Aro. I knew that I shouldn't have trusted her.

"Hum, It's a shame that you have to watch the one you love get raped right in front of you and knowing that there is nothing that you can do," She was getting closer and closer to Edward looking at him with lust in her eyes.

"You never loved him did you? You were only using him so that I would trust you," Aro pulled away for a moment. It made Edward relax a little bit. Renesmee turned her attention to me.

"What, Jacob, oh yeah he was just a pawn in Aro's and I's plan, it seemed to work out well didn't it?" I burned with hatred and anger. The whole time she was working with Aro.

"Yeah, I've been with Aro for a while, I couldn't believe he brought me in, I'm a new born you know, I haven't been like this for a while, he actually brought me a little after you left. To bad for you though, I couldn't believe that you thought I was your sister, duh," Now she was pissing me off.

"But, there is something that you have that I don't," She averted her eyes to Edward who was already half naked. My blood boiled. If she touched him, I would surly find a way to break these shackles. "He's handsome, and strong, nice toned body," Her finger skimmed down his chest. I tugged at the shackles trying my hardest to break free.

"Don't you touch him," I growled the venom pouring from my words. I hated this, it was truly painful to watch.

"Good work Renesmee, you are getting her very jealous, more fun for me," Aro ran his mouth down my neck over to my breasts. I heard Edward growl and Renesmee laughed.

"This is fun!" She cackled. I struggled beneath the chains, I could feel them beginning to bend and break. Thrashing violently Aro placed both hands on my head. Screeching in pain I stopped my movements.

"That's a girl," He undressed quickly and hovered above me. My stomach churned. I couldn't take this.

"Edward," I groaned. Soon dust filled the room and the wall behind me was being broken down by something. Aro jumped down from me and pulled his clothes on quickly, that included Renesmee. I looked behind me and there stood Emmett with a bunch of wolves surrounding him. Emmett broke the chains and did the same for Edward. We ran to one another and held each other close backing out of the fight for the time being. Aro, Renesmee and Jane against a few wolves and the Cullen family of vampires. There was no match.

"Bella! Use your shield," It didn't take me long to protect the ones that I loved. The fighting went down. Edward had Aro pinned down to the ground.

"You can't kill me and you know you can't, you don't have the strength," He was smiling. I came over to him while Edward held him down.

"You have captured me for the last time, now it's time for some pay back. You brought me into this world, but now it's my turn to take you out of this world," I bent down quickly wasting no time. I snapped his head. Aro was dead finally. All went silent and Jane slowly moved away with Renesmee.

"Come we have to get out of here," Alice threw both Edward and I red robes and we ran through the big hole in the wall that Emmett had made.

Jacob, along with two other wolves followed us. I wasn't sure why they came to help but I was forever grateful.

We got out of there as fast as possible taking the plane back to forks. Edward and I got into clothes. We held one another on the plane trip back.

"I thought I was going to loose you Bella," He stroked my hair lovingly. I nuzzled my face into his neck. I was afraid that Edward was going to have to watch while Aro had his way with me.

"You didn't, but I am so glad that we can be together now without having to worry about Aro, he's finally gone," Realization hit me. Edward and I could be happy together. I turned back to look in the seat behind me. Jacob was sitting quietly looking out the window.

"Jake," I whispered lightly. He looked me in the eyes and smiled lightly.

"You don't have to thank me Bella, I only came along because you are my friend and even though you are a vampire, your still my friend no matter what," I felt really bad for him because the woman who he imprinted on didn't want him and it was all a lye.

"I'm going to thank you anyways, what you did was out of pure bravery and I don't know what I would have done without you. I am also sorry that things didn't work out with Renesmee," I took his hand in mine trying to calm him down.

"It's fine, she fooled us both Bella. I know that I can move on, I'm sure that there is someone else out there for me," He smiled. If I were him, I wasn't sure if I'd be able to come out of this smiling. I turned back to Edward the love of my life.

"Where are we going to go now?" I wondered if we were going to stay in Forks or go somewhere else. It didn't really matter to me.

"Wherever you want to go," He lightly pecked me on the lips, then resting his forehead against mine.

"Do you mind if we stay in Forks, I know it's somewhere where you probably don't want to stay, but It just feels like home to me," I closed my eyes and rested my head against his shoulder.

"That's fine with me love, that's were we will stay for as long as you wish, I'm just glad that I can finally have you without having to worry," We held each others hand for the rest of the flight, in the car back to the house. I don't know what I would have done without Edward, or the rest of his family. I wouldn't be who I was today, I would probably be as evil as Aro, or worse. I wouldn't have found love and Edward wouldn't have found me. Happiness had filed my heart for the better, I felt that it was going to stay like that for a very long time.

A/N: Well, that's the end, it kind of sucked I thought. That's just me though. I'm sorry for the confusing ending and how fast it went, but I wasn't sure how I wanted it turn out. Sorry also for taking forever to update, so please forgive for that. Sorry this wasn't how you may have wanted it to end. Review to tell me what you thought.


End file.
